Deceiving Hearts
by Inuyasha's apprentice
Summary: UPDATED!Riku is getting what he wanted. He wanted to get off Destiny Islands and go to new worlds, but he didn't expect to end up traveling with a wolfgirl! But this adventure isn't a happy one as Riku has to learn how to face his own darkness... RikuOC
1. Traverse Town

A/N: Hello, all you KH-lovers! ^^;; You know, for those who reviewed, my Deceiving Hearts story? Yeah. That one. The one I deleted and my friend at school got mad at me for. ( Sorry Sticky Buddy! ) Well, I'm re-writing it! There, are you happy, Sticky Buddy? ::pout:: ^____^, It shall be better than the original, I hope, and maybe you guys will like it! So, here I go again. ::grins:: Let's go to Transverse Town!  
  
Disclaimer: I Inuyasha's Apprentice, do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters from them(::Cries in anguish::); They belong to Square Enix, Disney characters belong to Disney Interactive. But, Karu belongs to me, ME!! You steal; I will be on a warpath!! "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry"~ whatever that dudes' name is that played the Hulk. And that is a true statement. ^___^  
  
Dedication: Sticky Buddy, me pen pal Uriko the Kat, and...all the Kingdom Hearts rabi—uh, err, fans out there!  
  
Chapter 1: Transverse Town  
  
'Why did she send me here again? It's been an hour, at least, already.'  
  
He thought, quite unhappy about his certain situation that he was in right now. Impatient azure eyes scanned the lower level below him one last time; Still no one. The boy took in a breath scratching in his silver hair as he walked over towards the door, exiting out of Third District. Should he go or just wait a little longer? Surely if he did "she" would get angry. Grumbling as the silver-haired boy finally came to a decision, he trudged over to the nearest wall, put his back against it, and gazed into a window of a small house across from him.  
  
No one was in it, but it reminded him of who was in it not too long ago.  
  
"Sora," Riku growled, anger very apparent in his tone. The boy soon found himself frowning as he remembered the brunette laughing with his 'new' friends. It made him angrier just thinking about it...Did Sora really forget about him? But how could he just abandon his friends that he grew up with? No matter, Riku told himself, He'd find Kairi's all on his own, with no help from anyone! They'll return home and Riku didn't really care if Sora came, his new friends would keep him busy.  
  
There was a loud clank! It sounded like metal, or something...  
  
Riku moved from his position against the wall and walked over to see what was the cause of the racket. When Riku reached the cement banister, he blinked for a few times, gazing at the body that lay on the ground. 'A girl?' he thought; Riku really expected a boy, but then again, he didn't really know what to expect. 'So...Maleficent wanted me to see about this girl? I still say it's a waste of time,' Riku muttered mentally, and then noticed that she wasn't moving. 'Darn!'  
  
The sprawled girl lay still on the ground; She had short raven hair and the same color shirt, which was ruffled up to show her back. Lower down were her red kimono, coming from them...was a white tail? A sword was clenched in one of her gloved hands; unlike normal swords this one had two blades: they were gold. The blade by her head was curved, almost looking like the Reaper's scythe. The blade by her legs seemed thicker than the one on the top and was straight.  
  
Riku approached her.  
  
"Hey...are you...okay?" he asked, walking closer to her slender form. "Hello!—ngh!??"  
  
Before he realized what happened, Riku had his back against the ground; a firm hand clenched his right shoulder as another held a blade to his face. 'The girl! I thought she was dead!' his mind screamed as he lay there, frightened by her long fangs; Blue eyes with a ring of gold around the pupil, gazed slit into his own azure eyes. The girl's wolf ears flattened against her raven head in a sign of attack instead of fear.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Riku could just lie there and breathe.  
  
"...Answer me. What is your name, boy?" the alien girl growled, obvious to the fact that he was frightened. She could smell it; she took it as an advantage. "Or maybe you'll like to face my blade?"  
  
Riku blinked and growled. "Get off me!"  
  
"Answer me first."  
  
"Not until you get off me!!"  
  
"No," she said stubbornly. The girls white ears began to pivot in different directions as she glanced around, warily. Where the heck was she? This was not her home. "Where am I? Answer me! Where are my wolves?!"  
  
"T-Transverse Town," Riku croaked at first, and regained his regular voice. "I don't know what happened to them—now get off!"  
  
The animal-like girl then glared at him. Her blue-gold eyes were cold and fierce; she sniffed. Riku felt heat rise to his cheeks as she sniffed his hot cheek; she snorted rising abruptly at his sweet-smelling scent. The girl spoke, "You're not lying. Hmm." She growled, raising her hand and jumped back. She landed on all fours, sitting like a dog.  
  
Riku sat up, brushing the dirt off his shoulder. "You know, you really shouldn't jump people like that!" He growled, angrily. "And—hey, where are you going?!"  
  
"To find my home," the girl answered, withdrawing her sword to the slash of her pants. "You prove to be no assistance to my current situation, for that I shall take my leave."  
  
"You won't find it here...or at least not on this world," Riku said, standing up, watching the girl walk away. Her steps slowed to a stop.  
  
"This world?" she repeated. The girl looked at Riku over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow. She gave him a suspicious look. "There are other worlds...Now to think about it, you have no wolf ears or tail; I can't even smell wolf in you. Tell me, are you from this world, or this Transverse Town as you call it."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" She was interested to know more. "Then where did you come from?"  
  
"Destiny Islands, why?" Riku asked, a little nervous as she approached him.  
  
"I have never heard of such a place," said the wolfish girl, "Do you know a way that I can get home?"  
  
"No; n-not exactly."  
  
She continued to approach him, eyes never leaving his. Riku wanted to back away, but held firm. Why did he feel this way? It was somewhat perplexing that he'd be afraid of her...wait, afraid? No! He wasn't, was he? She stopped in front of Riku, looking up at him, not being quite as tall as the boy.  
  
"So, you never heard of the world of Keniro, have you?" inquired the wolf- girl.  
  
"No, I never knew worlds like yours existed," Riku answered honestly. She put her hands on her hips, lifting her chin in question.  
  
"Hmm. So, from what you've told me," she began taking a step away from him, and gazed at the moon. "is that I've some how traveled to this Transverse Town, but no way to travel back to my home world? It really does not make any sense...why can't...I go home?" Her ears swiveled back suddenly to his footsteps approaching her.  
  
"I...wonder the same thing." Riku glanced at her. "You know, you never told me your name."  
  
"Well, you never told me your name, though I inquired you about that first," she stated in matter-of-factly. "Karu no Inu; Karu for short."  
  
He blinked once at her sudden cooperation, though he doubted that it would last that long. He smirked faintly, "Riku, my name's Riku."  
  
"Well then, Riku," Karu obliged, "You seem to know more about this world then I do. I will accompany you, on your search for your way home; hopefully I shall return to mine too."  
  
"Usually, people ask," he returned dully.  
  
"You don't want me to join your party?"  
  
"No, I mean—"  
  
"You were just saying? Is that it?" Karu asked.  
  
"Well yeah." He said slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "Nice intuition, you have there."  
  
"You amuse me, Riku," the girl admitted. Then she smirked a fang; taking her own perceptive of the comment Riku gave her. "Are you trying to flatter me, boy?" Karu asked, humor in her tone, "And we just met." She shook her head, teasingly. So Karu was humorous and not just intimidating. But Riku didn't like it.  
  
"W-wha? N-NO! You—but—I didn't—"Riku spluttered, blushing, far from his usual calm disposition. "You switched my words around!"  
  
"I think not," she snorted walking away. "You're the one whom said it; that was just my opinion, Riku. And would you stop that childish spitting; you look like a fool."  
  
'Agh! She did it again!' Riku growled, frowning. And how dare she call him a fool? "You are annoying me," he muttered under his breath, not expecting her to hear him.  
  
"Ho? Am I?" Karu asked.  
  
"You...heard me...?" he said slowly, gaping a little.  
  
"Yes, I did. I can hear better than humans."  
  
"Hrr, is that so? Anyway, I'm taking the lead," Riku stated, walking in front of her. He grumbled mentally, so Karu wouldn't hear him with her 'better-than-human' hearing ears of hers. Riku lead her up the stairs to the left and opened the door to Second District. He didn't think Maleficent's little "package" would be so interesting. They were already starting to get along, well kind of. Riku began to wonder what exactly Maleficent had in plan for them...Why did she want Karu? And most of all how did she know Karu would show up in Third District?  
  
A/N: Weeee, first chapter of the re-write is done! Now, I shall go play a few rounds of Bloody Roar; kick Ansem's butt again on KH and get to work on another chapter! WAAAAAITT! 'Fore you review, I am not excepting flames. Be nice people, ^.~ ::cries in anguish again:: My italics, underling, etc. don't work! ., darn you computer!! So, gomen, that my fic looks so boring.  
  
Ja~ Inuyasha's apprentice 


	2. But I laugh when I'm scared

A/N: ::Grins widely:: Thanks for the reviews guys! Wow, I've never had one of my stories saved on favorites! ::Holds up two fingers anime-style:: Score for Inu's apprentice! Inuyasha has taught me well. ::bows before Inu- sensei::  
  
Inuyasha: That I have. .  
  
A/N: I shall go over the reviews after me is finished with the chapter.   
  
Chapter 2: "But I laugh when I'm scared."  
  
Karu frowned; Riku sighed rolling his eyes. 'Oh boy,' he thought, 'this might take a while.' The silver-haired teen folded his arms over his chest and gazed at Karu. He hoped that the wolf would at least try and understand him this time around. Aware of his annoyed glare at her, Karu put her hands on her hips and looked away. She realized that this made her look like that she wasn't listening, but how couldn't she? Her ears were so acute at hearing, that she could hear his heart beating in his chest. Sometimes it wasn't a comforting gift that she was blessed with once Karu really thought about it.  
  
"Are you listening!"  
  
"Yes; I heard you say this Keyblade...seals keyholes?" Karu asked, an ear cocking into his direction. "Would you mind telling me what the keyholes are?"  
  
Riku grumbled; again he got the sudden urge to reach out a touch Karu's ears. Dismissing the thought to the back of his mind, Riku answered her question, "Keyholes are what Heartless travel through..." he began and then quickly came to the conclusion she might not know what a Heartless is. "Uh..." The male teen glanced around for a visual; the only one that could control the Heartless was Maleficent, but she wasn't here.  
  
"Heartless?" the girl frowned in utter confusion; Her ears gave emphasis on her feeling by cocking to different angles. Riku twitched slightly, her expression reminded him of a puppy he used to have when he was young. The first time Riku taught the pup to play fetch, he'd just look at him confused and cocked his ears just like Karu was doing right now. It was kinda cute, Riku thought. No—it wasn't cute! The boy frowned, growling in annoyance, and looked away from the girl.  
  
"I'll show you later; Let's go, it's getting kinda late."  
  
Karu folded her hands behind her head. "What you have a curfew or something, Riku?" He twitched at the comment and glared angrily back at the taunting girl; Karu just smirked fangs. "You don't have to say it, if you want to." The male teen gave a little huff, suppressing the anger that welled up inside him; Riku turned his back and began walking again.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Riku grumbled. "I supposed you did have a curfew, or does it count wolves out?"  
  
"Actually no; well not for me." Karu snorted, "Some wolves tend to sleep all day on the night of a full moon."  
  
Now that Riku thought about it again, it was a full moon tonight. He began to wonder would Karu howl at it like he'd see on horror movies dealing with vampires and were-wolves. Riku, smirking evilly, decided if that girl can tease him it was only fair that he defend himself and return insults.  
  
"So...are you going to howl at it?" Riku grinned smugly.  
  
"Whaaat?"  
  
"Where I came from, the had movies about were-wolves howling at the full moon. So, are you going to do it?"  
  
Karu wasn't too particularly sure what this "Movie" was, but she was smart enough to figure out that it was an insult directed because she was a wolf. Frowning and baring fangs in enragement; Karu returned, "That was not funny. But I'll show you a were-wolf or whatever if you don't watch it!"  
  
"So what you're saying is, that you can dish it out, but can't take it?"  
  
"Nooo, what I'm saying is, I'll kick your scrawny butt!"  
  
"Oh, is that a challenge!?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Karu grinned smugly at Riku's rage. The taller teen clenched his fists, not liking that Karu teased him so. Finally able to calm himself down, the boy folded his arms over his chest. "Just come on; we'll ride the Gummi ship back to Hollow Bastion."  
  
"Gummy?"  
  
"No; Gummi."  
  
"What's a Gummy ship?"  
  
Riku shook his head and held back a laugh. "It isn't "Gummy" it's Goo-mee," He said, pronouncing the word the right way. Karu still looked confused; Riku rolled his eyes and waved her to follow. The wolf gave up on saying the word and followed after her 'leader'. But this Gummi ship sounded quite interesting, but how were they going to get on the ship when there wasn't any water around? "Riku?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is not any water around," said Karu, using the worlds she thought earlier. "How are we going to take off on the ship without any water?"  
  
"Gosh you're an idiot!" Riku laughed, "Haven't you heard of a space ship?"  
  
"No."  
  
Riku stumbled, nearly falling over. He put a hand to his forehead not believing that Karu never head of a space ship! Something hard came into contact with his skull, earning a yip of pain escaping from his lips. Riku rubbed in his silver head furiously, going over the throbbing lump on the back of his head. "Hey!!"  
  
"How dare you call me an idiot?" Karu fumed, glaring at him lethally. "You obnoxious impertinent cur!!!"  
  
"You arrogant little—owww. That hurt..." Riku winced, rubbing his head. "You hit hard." Karu folded her arms across her chest and looked off. 'She's such a ten-year old,' the boy thought and threatened, "I'll leave you here. Then you won't get a chance to visit other worlds."  
  
Karu growled. "Fine, I will not strike you anymore...unless you really deserve one," she muttered.  
  
Riku smiled, "I'm glad you see it my way."  
  
"This is a fast ship!" Karu said, looking at the worlds below the black Gummi ship that she and Riku were riding. "If only my world had vessels like these—Riku?"  
  
"What?" he sighed.  
  
"Do...you think we can find my world?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But you said..." Karu grumbled, pout in her tone. But honestly she never knew how here world looked from a view in space; it was probably beautiful. "not on that world. So mine has to be one of these down here!"  
  
"We can't go to every world you see, wolf--!" Riku gasped as the ship suddenly jerked. "OIII!" he yelled. "Don't touch anything!" He glared back at the cringing Karu. "Are you trying to kill us!?"  
  
"I was just curious," the wolf-girl defended herself. "Why did you call me 'wolf'? My name is Karu; I told you that." Karu bared a fang as Riku rolled his eyes again. The silver-haired boy smirked, "Calm down, gosh." The girl snorted taking a seat on the floor; She placed her slightly long arms in front of her legs, appearing like a dog again. Riku continued, "You called me a "cur", so I just called you a wolf; considering that you are." Riku turned back in his seat and focused on reaching Hollow Bastion.  
  
"So you like it when I call you a cur?" came Karu's voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is that some kind of nickname for me?" she asked as her tail flicked behind her. "I do not want to be treated as some kind of pet to you, cur."  
  
"Stop calling me a cur!" he growled and then eased a little. "Well I guess," Riku snorted and shrugged, "Why would I want you as a pet anyway? You're rabid, wolf!" The boy grinned at the insult.  
  
"Are you saying I have rabies!?"  
  
"It sounded like it, didn't it?"  
  
There was a loud slap. Riku yelped grabbing his head for the second time that night; He glared angrily at Karu. "See, that's what I mean! OI! You said, you wouldn't strike me anymore!"  
  
"I said only if you deserved it; you deserved that one," the girl stated in a matter-of-fact. "Ow! Release me, cur!"  
  
"Do you like using that word of something?" Riku growled as he grabbed her ear. Drawing back a fist, Karu hit him on the head once again. "Agh! That's it—I'm tired of you!!"  
  
Insults, curses, and yells came from Karu and Riku as they fought, leaving the Gummi Ship unattended. The silver-headed teen finally got the better of Karu and pinned her to the floor. He frowned as they exchanged angry glares. Suddenly Karu blushed as Riku's scent wafted to her sensitive nose; Riku gave her a confused look and then realized the positions they were in. He blushed a deeper shade than Karu did and was just about to move when a loud blaring sound suddenly started.  
  
"OW!" Karu put her hands over her ears. "What is that noise Riku!?" she yelled over the siren.  
  
"GAAAH!" he gasped, lunging for the control panel. The boy was so caught up in fighting with Karu that he forgot to set the ship on Auto Pilot. Riku swallowed and began to laugh ironically; it sounded a little nervous.  
  
"What's wrong?" Karu growled. "Riku?"  
  
The boy looked at her, smiling. "We're going to crash."  
  
"WHHHHHAAAAAT?!?!?!" Karu howled.  
  
"Y-yeah! W-we're going to crash!" Riku burst out laughing and held his sides in pain. It only infuriated the wolf-girl and she grabbed his shoulders. "Can't you stop it or something? STOP LAUGHING!" she roared, shaking his shoulders. Riku only laughed more; it enraged the girl and made her frustrated.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, b-but I-I laugh when I'm scared," the boy gasped, laughing so hard that tears rolled down his cheeks. Karu just stared at Riku dumbfounded. 'He laughs when he's scared, just great!' she thought. 'O gods...spare me!'  
  
A/N: Woo! Second Chapter over! , sorry...it seems kinda rushed at the end. I just decided to add that laughing thing to Riku to well "Lighten" the mood. ::winks. Nudge, nudge:: Now for the part you all been waiting for the REVIEWS! Oh, Oi means "Hey!"  
  
To supershadowX: I'm glad you think my story is awesome. I've never had anyone say that about my story.   
  
To Demon lost in Darkness: I am truly honored that you think Karu is cool. ::sigh:: I wish I had a tail too. "They just clash" I really love the sound of that. Thank you. (Read her story!! It rocks!)  
  
Karu: Cool? And they love my personality? Domo arigatou (Many thanks)  
  
Riku: What about me?!  
  
Karu: ::waves Riku away:: You have a lot of fans; let me have the spotlight once in a while. .  
  
Riku: But they're all rabid fans! T.T  
  
Author: I'm not rabid.  
  
Riku: You don't count.  
  
Author: ::kicks Riku away:: Anywaaaay! To Zilly: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you! And you did surprise me on your story.  
  
To xXRiku's SweatheartXx: Hey, I'm Riku's sweetheart! ::growl:: J/K, Karu belongs to Riku. . Thanks, I need all the encouragement I can get, but I was kinda confused with the review. "it was that bad" Was my first one really that bad? T.T  
  
Karu & Riku: WHAT!?  
  
Karu: I do not belong to such a low class cur!  
  
Riku: Will you stop with the "cur" already!   
  
To Kaoru82003: I'm happy you love the story. -.- I'm also a BIG Riku fan; I hope you like this chapter. Thank you!  
  
Author: Whew, now I'm done with that I'm gonna start on this new CRAZY idea that has been in my head all day! Shhh, but I can't tell just yet, I want to surprise the BR-fans. -- Laterz. ::poses anime style as triumphant music plays in background; Wind blows Inuyasha's apprentice's cape dramatically.:: 


	3. Clayton and Fate

A/N: ::Sigh:: The worse way to spend a Saturday? When the cable goes out for 4 HOURS! ! I was so miserable!! Oh well, I beat Ansem again with the Metal Chocobo which made me feel a little better! ::Sigh:: Riku is way too calm, I always wanted to know what he did when he was sacred and I think that laughing thing turned out well. Poor Karu-chan. --;; (Sucky chapter name, I know.) We are getting into some Riku/Karu fluff! Yaaay! ::claps hands together:: They make such a good couple...Don't tell Riku a said that. ::Sneaks off, snickering to herself.::  
  
Chapter 3: Clayton and Fate  
  
"Ngh...ow."  
  
The first thing he did was grab his throbbing head. Riku's eyes fluttered slowly as he tried to grasp his surroundings; It was dark, very dark. The teen adjusted his eyes to the dark the best he could. Where the heck were they? He could barely make out the form of the wrecked Gummi ship that was to the side of him. But where was Karu? the boy wondered.  
  
"Ka—gah!" Riku gasped as he felt something touch his shoulder. It scared him half to death; Riku batted the hand away and scooted back, focusing on the figure in front of him. There was a familiar snort as soft glowing eyes rolled toward the starlit sky. Riku frowned slightly. "It's just me, Riku. I forgot humans couldn't see at night; stop trembling," came Karu's voice as the wolf moved closer so Riku could get a better look at her form.  
  
"I wasn't trembling,"  
  
"Lie if you like; I could smell that you were afraid," Karu grinned taking a seat next to him. She took in a deep breath, also catching a whiff of something else. "Riku, you're bleeding." The silver-haired boy blinked; he never noticed the blood that ran down his right arm. Mostly because his head was aching more than his arm was. Riku heard a soft ripping sound, like cloth was being torn.  
  
"What are you doing?" he inquired as Karu grabbed his injured arm.  
  
She snorted. "I'm going to stop the bleeding if you don't mind me trying to assist you, Riku," Karu growled wrapping the cut on his bicep in a black cloth. After getting to about the end of her makeshift bandage, Karu tied it into a knot. "There," she said proudly.  
  
"Thanks," he said softly, turning his head, so Karu wouldn't see him blush.  
  
"Don't mention it," she waved Riku off. "I guess we'll move out in the morning, so you can see, and then find out where we are exactly." The boy nodded in agreement. He heard something else, it sounded almost a howl; Karu was yawning. Riku glanced back, seeing her stretch in way humans probably couldn't. Her lower body was up in the air as her upper body nearly touched the ground; Karu raked the earth with her fingers as she opened her mouth in another yawn. Her tongue was a pink wave in her opened mouth; She showed off her long upper jaw fangs and small lower jaw ones. "Hmm—what?" Karu glared at Riku. She didn't like the fact that he was staring at her.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
The wolf grumbled as she lay down on the earth and curled up in her tail, folding her ears back. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a light sleep. 'Wow...she must really be a wolf,' Riku thought to himself, realizing that she may be able to transform into a wolf. He thought she was some hybrid daughter of a human and some wolf-person. 'I guess they take on human forms from where she's from.' Riku sighed, dismissing the thoughts of Karu being different, 'Karu probably go into rage mode if I ever asked her about it...' He yawned his own pink wave and his azure eyes drooped close as he fell into a deeper slumber than the wolf next to him.  
  
Early morning light flittered through the bamboo stalks, casting light on the figure hidden with in the foliage. His cold eyes scanned and soon fell on the two forms that lay against a black ship of some sort. He soon realized the boy was just a normal human, but the girl slumbering next to him was a different matter. 'Now, I wonder where did she get those ears?' he thought, 'She'd look good stuffed.' An evil grin came to his lips. The hunter took two bullets from his pocket; He placed one in his mouth as he loaded the first one into the barrel of his elephant gun. After removing the second bullet from his mouth and placing it in the second barrel, the hunter closed the chamber with a soft click, and took aim at the animal girl. 'Now, were should I hit her?' the hunter wondered, taking his time to make a good shot, so he wouldn't waste his other bullet. 'If I hit her in the leg she might not be able to move...but how about in the side.' He aimed for the girl's side and closed his left eye...  
  
The first move she made was jump to the side, bumping her slumbering companion. He woke with a sound of a gun going off...  
  
"Karu!!"  
  
Karu hit the haul of the ship, thrown back from the blast. She howled loudly as pain went down her arm; Riku rushed over to her. "W-what happened...?" Riku breathed, looking over the injured girl. Karu groaned, holding her left shoulder. She hissed as Riku softly touched the edge of the searing wound.  
  
"Ooowoooo! Don't touch it!!" Karu howled, pushing him away. "Hrrrrrrrrr- rrrrr-rrrr." She growled dangerously, ears pivoting. "Someone's here--!?"  
  
A man came flying out of the bamboo. He went face first into the dirt a few feet away from Karu and Riku. Her eyes fell on the gun. Was that the thing he shot her with? Karu's eyes became slits, she was on him before she could stop her self. Riku gasped as she choked the man.  
  
"Why did you shoot me?"  
  
"Urk--!"  
  
"Answer me, or I'll tear your—"  
  
"Karu, let him go!" Riku growled, trying to pull her off. She hissed at the teen and only tightened her grip around the hunter's neck. He never saw such rage in Karu's eyes before. "Get off him—release him, wolf!"  
  
"Why should I?" she asked coldly. "I'll make sure he'll die at my blade, Riku." The boy gripped her wrist glaring at her dangerously; pain suddenly came to Karu's side. But it wasn't Riku whom caused it. The wolf was forced to release her victim as she clutched her wound. Riku pulled the wolf-girl away from him.  
  
"Clayton!"  
  
Hearing his name, Clayton looked back. A man on fours walked up to him. He wore nothing but an auburn loincloth; His green eyes stared down on Clayton. The man walked like a gorilla; Riku wondered how he could stand walking on his knuckles. "No hunting."  
  
"But you said gorillas," Clayton replied in a matter-of-factly and smirked at Karu. "She on the other hand isn't a gorilla."  
  
"Why you—let me go, Riku!" Karu seethed. "I am going to rip him to shreds for stabbing me!" The wolf hissed, fighting against the silver-haired teen's strong arms, but Riku didn't let her go. Karu's movements slowed as her vision blurred, mixing Clayton and the unknown man into one. She groaned as her head hung and she passed out in Riku's arms.  
  
"Will she be alright?"  
  
"Sure, Riku."  
  
"Hmm. That's good; She's so reckless."  
  
"Is she your girlfriend or something, Riku?"  
  
The teenage boy stumbled forward. His heart pounded hard in his chest at the thought: Karu and him together? Riku's face burned and he shook his head. "NO!" he growled. "S-she's not m-my girlfriend!" the boy spluttered and looked away. That was absurd! As if he would ever fall in love with such an arrogant wolf!  
  
"Defensive, I see," a woman giggled. "But you sure seemed worried about the lass."  
  
Riku blushed deeper and closed his eyes. It turned out the man who stopped Clayton from finishing Karu off was named Tarzan. The woman, inquired whether Karu was Riku's girl or not, was his wife Jane. She apologized about what happened between them and Clayton, though Riku kept his eye on the hunter. It wouldn't be a nice sight if the man tried to kill Karu again; it could turn into an all out war when the wolf-girl became enraged. "She's not my girlfriend, okay?!" Riku grumbled, turning his back.  
  
"Nm...Where am—What happened?"  
  
"You passed out," Riku answered as he recognized Karu's voice.  
  
"Uh, I did? Oi! Where's that hunter!" she snarled, remembering what he tried to do. "I want to—"Something touched her shoulder; Karu jumped back, glaring lethally at Jane. "And who are you?" the girl growled, glancing around the tent. Riku put a hand on his forehead, "Calm down, wolf. That's Jane; She got the bullet out of your shoulder and tended to your wounds. You could show some gratitude...and I was the one who carried you here. Gods you're heavy."  
  
Karu smacked the boy on the back of the head. "Is that an insult?!"  
  
"No! Will you stop acting like some ten-year old, Karu?!" Riku growled; she cringed back. "You--?"  
  
She cut him off. "You're the one to talk! How about you grow up first, or is that even possible!" Karu bared fangs at Riku, which it only infuriated him more. Jane put a hand to her mouth as one of them cursed; this was going to be a nasty argument.  
  
"Oh my," she whispered and decided to cease it once and for all. "STOP!" Jane yelled; Karu and Riku blinked. The young woman stomped in between the teen-agers crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at each of them. "It seems to me you both are acting like little children; Arguing like this and such! You should be happy that you met each other, it was Fate, you know?"  
  
"Fate? Hmpf, then Fate is a cruel woman," Riku muttered. Karu growled, glaring at him.  
  
"No, no! See what I mean?" Jane frowned and sighed. "You should enjoy one another, you never know...one might be gone tomorrow. So...apologize."  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"You heard me, apologize, and promise not to fight each other," Jane stated firmly. Karu and Riku glanced at each other at the same time and quickly looked away. "Not until he says sorry first," Karu stated, putting her hands on her hips. She folded hear white ears back and refused to say anything until Riku spoke first.  
  
"I'm not saying sorry first, you are," he returned, equally stubborn as she was.  
  
"How about at the same time?" Jane put on a smile and faced the two arguing companions towards each other. But still they didn't look at one another; Jane sighed again. "Come now, say sorry...you know you want to." Karu moved her right hand from her hip and stuck it out towards Riku.  
  
"Fine. I'll try not to strike you," she muttered looking at Riku. "Well?"  
  
The boy glanced at her hand and then back at her blue-gold eyes. Riku took her hand as he made a promise of his own, "And I'll try not to call you a ten-year old. Also, don't call me a cur anymore!"  
  
"Agreed," said Karu and grinned wolfishly.  
  
"Good," he smiled.  
  
"There we go!" Jane grinned ear to ear at their cooperation. "And I'm sure you kids are hungry...yes, no?"  
  
They blushed as their stomachs growled loudly. Jane laughed, "Don't worry, I'll cook. You two can wash up, if you like." She turned her back as she began to gather her things to cook an early dinner. Riku and Karu had a questioning looks on their faces. Where was a water source?  
  
"Um...could you tell us where?" Riku asked.  
  
"Oh!" Jane gasped. "I'm so sorry. Past that, uh, that ship you said you guys crashed because of Karu. It's past that." She told the teens, "But be careful, it's a steep way down."  
  
"That I crashed?" Karu growled.  
  
"Uh, err...come on. Remember you said you w-wouldn't hit me," Riku chuckled nervously.  
  
"I said I'd try, Riku," she grinned evilly. The boy swallowed, stepping back. He dashed out of the tent, leaving a surprised and dumbfounded Karu. She fumed; How dare he point the blame at her for the crash?! It was partly his fault too!  
  
"OI! Get back here, coward!" Karu yelled, raising a fist. She went after Riku. Once outside Riku was nowhere to be found. Did the boy really run that fast? That didn't matter she could always follow Riku's scent. Karu sniffed the air as she tried to sort Riku's scent from many others. It was pretty easy considering his scent was enjoyable to breathe once in awhile. 'Aah, I found you, Riku,' Karu smirked and sped off, catching on to Riku's scent.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Clayton came from around a large stack of crates. He watched Karu disappear around the corner; a twisted grin came to his lips. The expert hunter rubbed under his strong chin in thought. 'Tarzan is back in the tree house with the gorillas, leaving that girl and boy undefended. This is too perfect...'  
  
Panting, Riku put his hands on his knees to regain his breath. Even he, after running a considerable length, would become tired. After catching his breath Riku looked at the wrecked Gummi ship. 'She said it was past our ship,' he thought, eyes looking beyond the vessel. Riku saw green foliage beyond a ledge, though he figured it couldn't be that far down since Jane sent them in this direction.  
  
"Got you, coward!"  
  
Riku's eyes widened and he looked back over his shoulder. "Gah, Karu! But how did you get here so fast?" Riku demanded as he took a step back. The wolf-girl grinned, "I run fast; I still can't believe you told them I crashed the ship! You'll pay, cur!"  
  
The boy frowned. "You said you wouldn't call me that, you ten-year old!" Riku smirked slowly moving father away from Karu so he could get a head start. Karu growled playfully as she stepped towards Riku; for every step she took forward he took one back. She suddenly lunged at him, making Riku stumble backwards. He turned at took off.  
  
"Hey, come back!" Karu called as she took chase after the boy again. He wasn't going to escape her so easily this time. Riku abruptly came to a stop? She gasped for she wasn't able to stop so suddenly and crashed into Riku. They cried out simultaneously as almost slow motion they began to fall towards the lower level of earth below. Karu flattened her ears against her head as she grabbed on to Riku tightly.  
  
"Argggh—oof!"  
  
After coming to the conclusion that they weren't falling to their death anymore, Karu opened her eyes as her ears set back to their normal position on top her head. She gasped Riku's name and sat up straight. "...Riku! Hey...get up!" Worried for her friend she took his face in her gloved palms, getting a better look. "If you are joking this isn't funny, Riku," Karu warned; he still wasn't moving. "Oh no, Riku--!!"  
  
"Heh, don't tell me you are going to cry, Karu," Riku smirked.  
  
Karu blushed; she seethed, and dropped his head. Riku yipped in pain and sat up, rubbing the sore on the back of his head. His friend looked away; a light blush still touched her cheeks. "That was not funny at all, Riku," the girl stated. He smiled weakly, "Couldn't help it." She grumbled in return as she walked over to the edge of the wide river.  
  
"The view is nice," she sighed, a certain longing formed in her eyes. "Reminds me of home." Karu's bi-colored eyes gazed at the sparkling river and waterfall, beyond that were lush green scenery that she would undoubtedly love to explore later on. Riku's eyes softened at his homesick friend; he was so concentrated on saving Kairi's heart sometimes that he forgot about Destiny Islands. Maybe there was something he could do to get their minds off of their lost homes...  
  
Karu's ears moved backwards as she heard the sound of something being untied. Looking back she saw Riku pulling off his last shoe and he began to work on his gloves. The girl frowned as her curiosity filled her expression. What was Riku doing now?  
  
The silver-haired teen threw his gloves by his shoes, which were soon followed by his black wristbands. "What are you doing, Riku?" came Karu's inquiry. Riku grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it over his silver head; He looked up and smirked at Karu, "What does it look like?"  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Karu raised an eyebrow as Riku blushed slightly.  
  
"Agh! I'm not doing that!" Riku growled and tossed his shirt over his other belongings. The boy stood and walked to the water's edge, grinning. "I'm going for a swim!" The boy jogged back, then he ran at full blast and took a leap. He landed not so gracefully in the water, but it didn't really matter to him. Karu jumped back so she wouldn't get wet. Riku came back up and shook the loose water from his silver locks.  
  
"Come on, Karu! The water's great!" Riku tempted, swimming in circles on his back. "Or are you afraid to get wet?"  
  
She blinked. "Of course I am not afraid!" she snorted arrogantly. She grumbled laying her sword by Riku's clothes and began to shed her gloves. She didn't have to worry about shoes, since she was barefoot. "I'll show you!" After stepping back, Karu repeated what Riku did previously, but she only went higher in the air.  
  
"Whoa," Riku gaped.  
  
Karu grinned, wrapping her arms around her knees as she crashed down into the cool water. Riku shielded his face as a small wave of water came over him. He heard the splashing sound of Karu resurfacing. "Nice!" he laughed, "I'll give it a nine point five."  
  
"Hmpf, I was the best at cannon balls," Karu boasted, moving a wet bang from her eyes. "Ahhh! Hey! Stop!" She closed her eyes as she was suddenly bombarded with cool water. Riku grinned gamely as he splashed the wolf- girl; Karu yelped in protest as she opened an eye to return fire.  
  
Then Riku was gone.  
  
A confused Karu looked around for the absent form of Riku. He was starting to build up a tendency of leaving her alone; Karu gasped as something grabbed her from behind.  
  
"I got you, Karu no Inu!" Riku laughed behind her. They went under. Opening her eyes, Karu searched around for Riku, but yet again the boy was missing. 'Hrr, where is that boy?' she thought to herself. She was unaware of Riku swimming behind her. He smirked mischievously as he grabbed the girl again, scaring her to death.  
  
"Brrr!" Karu spluttered once she was above water again. "Are you trying to drown me, Riku? Don't scare me like that!" the wolf-girl fussed. Karu coughed again as wrapped her arms tighter unto Riku's neck; she equally felt the same grip around her waist.  
  
"I actually scared you? That's a first," Riku smirked as she became angrier. It only made him want to tease her more. "Oh, you look so angry, wolf," The boy's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Hrr, why you little--!!" Karu began to rage, but realized the position that she was in. She flushed a deep red and averted her gaze from Riku's. "Um, Riku?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Could you kindly release me?" she blushed deeper.  
  
"Oh!"—Riku let his grip on Karu go and she backed away from him—"S-sorry," he apologized, suddenly becoming shy. Karu gave her usual snort as she swam for the shore; Riku followed suit. Once they were on the shore Karu got into a position on all fours; she began to shake herself dry in canine fashion. Riku gasped as he became soaked again. The wolf wagged her tail to get the last bit of water from it and plopped down on her seat.  
  
"Do you think you could go father away next time?" Riku muttered. "Now my shirt's all wet—I could've been better off going in the water with it on!" He gave an irritated frown at Karu.  
  
"Er, sorry?"  
  
The boy grumbled as he wrung out his shirt. Karu yawned widely as she flopped on her back as her tail began to flicker. The wolf sighed softly as she gazed at the azure sky. "Riku...why did you stop me?" the girl asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Stop you, when?"  
  
"That hunter, why didn't you let me kill him?"  
  
"I don't want to see anyone die, Karu," he sighed closing his eyes. "I was trying to get you off him...so you wouldn't get hurt worse." This time he didn't blush; maybe it was true what Jane said, he thought. Karu may have died right there...then what would he have done? He lay on his back as more thoughts circled in his head.  
  
"Karu?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Do you believe it all that Fate stuff?" Riku asked softly. He opened an eye and looked over at Karu for an answer. Her eyes became half closed; an indication that she was in deep thought. "Maybe we were destined to be friends..."  
  
"...I do. If the gods wanted our destinies to be linked, then let it be," she told Riku. "We might even play in a part of something greater...or"—A light tint of pink came to Karu's cheeks—"We were just brought together, Riku; You never know. I believe in reincarnation: they say if two people were close enough in one life, then they would be assured to meet in another and on and on. But that's what I think." Karu smiled faintly at Riku.  
  
"Like a paopu fruit," the boy whispered.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing," Riku shook his head. He...he didn't care about Karu that way. The silver-haired teen blushed for another time that day as he put a hand to his forehead, running fingers through his silver bangs. But he had just one more question to ask, "Karu, how old are you? Are you really a ten year old?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, Riku," she snorted. "I've passed fifteen whole winters."  
  
"What?" Riku gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"I'm fifteen years old, Riku no baka."  
  
"Oi, don't call me an idiot!"  
  
"But I can't help it if you are one, Riku."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
Yet another argument between the two began to echo through the forest...  
  
A/N: Hehe! I had to cut it off right there. ::gasp:: But what about Clayton? What will be come of our favorite wolf-girl Karu?! You'll have to wait until the next chapter! X3! Don't worry Sora-fans; if there is any reading this story, he will appear in the story!  
  
"Hai" means: "Yes"  
  
"Riku no Baka" means: Stupid Riku  
  
JaInuyasha's apprentice 


	4. Dining and Sora

A/N: ::BIG grin:: Thank you for the reviews guys! 11 reviews and I am very happy! (Heh, I was happy with only 5 reviews! ::rubs back of head::) So without going further into my ramblings here's the 4th chapter! -- Yet another weird chapter name. ::sweatdrop::  
  
Chapter 4: Dining and Sora  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Clayton jumped, nearly firing his gun. He looked back quickly and heaved a sigh, frowning in annoyance. A woman with pale green skin stood behind him, giving him a questioningly look with cold yellow eyes. She moved a hand from her large black sleeve as a staff appeared in her hand; She moved the tip of if under Clayton's chin, taunting him.  
  
"Well?" the woman asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"M-Maleficent, must we be so violent?" Clayton smiled, holding his hands up innocently. "All I was doing was a little hunting..."  
  
"Hunting, you say?" she asked, moving her staff away. "I know you want to get that girl but I told you, she is mine to deal with, not yours."  
  
"Now what makes you think I was going after her?" Clayton lied.  
  
Maleficent glared at him and raised her staff. Clayton cringed back as she raised it. Was the sorceress really going to attack him? The woman smirked at the frighten man as she drew her staff back...  
  
Maleficent swiftly struck him on the side of the head with her rod.  
  
"Let this be a warning to you, Clayton. You go after Karu again, the punishment will be much worse."  
  
"All right," Clayton muttered, rubbing his head. He cursed Maleficent mentally as he grabbed his gun and began to stand up. He felt a hand press against his chest to stop him from walking further from his little hiding spot. They heard the voices of Riku and Karu...  
  
"Let's go!" Karu insisted as she nudged Riku awake. "You're going to miss out on dinner—it smells good!" The wolf's tail wagged happily at the thought of eating again. She didn't eat anything last night and was nearly starving to death. Well maybe not that much, she thought. But still she was very, very hungry. "Get your lazy butt up, I'll leave you here!"  
  
Riku grumbled, rubbing his eye sleepily. He put on his shirt that was still a little damp and stuck on his shoes. The teen had fallen asleep after that conversation with Karu and was still a little drowsy. "I'm coming, I coming," Riku yawned and blinked as Karu jumped up to the higher level with ease. "Hey...what about me?"  
  
"Just climb," Karu grinned.  
  
"Well excuse me for not being able to jump as high as you," Riku muttered. Karu sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She leapt back down to Riku and bent over, putting her hands on her knees. He cocked his head a little in question.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get on, Riku," said the wolf, glancing at him. "But don't think I'm some ride, okay? I'm only doing this once."  
  
Riku felt a little embarrassed that he was going to ride a girl's back. But was she really that strong to carry all his weight? The boy shyly took Karu's offer and climbed onto her back. She hooked her arms under Riku's legs and glanced back at the blushing boy.  
  
"You blush a lot, do you know that?"  
  
He only blushed deeper and looked away. "Whatever, let's just go eat."  
  
"Hold on tight...unless you want to fall off," Karu warned and without another word jumped up. Unknowingly they passed the two hidden beings that were watching them earlier. The wolf thought she sensed something, but brushed it off and continued to bound towards the campsite.  
  
"Err, I'm not to heavy, am I?" Riku asked softly.  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
The silver-haired teen was still a little ashamed. He also wondered if Karu's injuries bothered her but it didn't seem like it unless she was good at hiding pain. Karu's bounds slowed and she stopped in front of the tent, enjoying the scents of food wafting to her nose.  
  
Riku climbed off Karu's back. "Arigatou."  
  
"Don't mention it," she smirked. "Let's eat, I'm starving!"  
  
"That was good," Karu sighed happily, now that her stomach was full. She gave Jane an appreciative smile; never had she tasted such wonderful cooking. "Thanks Jane. I was afraid if I didn't get anything to eat soon, I would eat Riku." Her companion flinched at the statement and shot Karu a glare.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Riku growled.  
  
Karu grinned fangs. "Wanna try me?"  
  
"Ew! That's sick, you're a cannibal?!" Riku exclaimed. If Karu was teasing him, she was a very good actor. The boy cowered away from the wolf, not enjoying the smirk she gave him.  
  
"Please Riku, I wouldn't eat you." Karu snorted. "I was just teasing." The wolf-girl waved Riku away, which the boy just glared at her angrily. Riku didn't like to be teased, especially if it had to do with his life. There was a heavy sigh across the room.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Tarzan so long," Jane sighed again. "I thought he would be back by now; The food is going to get cold."  
  
"Maybe we could go find him," Karu suggested.  
  
"What? What do you mean by "we"?" Riku frowned and Karu elbowed him. "Ow! Karu..."  
  
Jane perked up. "Would you? But...I don't know. There's a leopard out there..." the woman trailed off. Riku blinked twice and shook his head. There was no way he was going out to search for Tarzan with a Jaguar running loose!  
  
"I'm not going!" he protested.  
  
Karu rolled her eyes. "Are you afraid of some cat?" she asked. The wolf- girl knew this was probably her only chance to explore the other parts of this world. Riku crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not afraid of some cat that could eat ME!" he said, sarcastically.  
  
"Riku, I could eat you," Karu said dully. "Come on, Riku!! Don't worry, we can handle ourselves." The wolf smirked grabbing Riku's wrist and dragged him out the tent before Jane could protest. Outside, a reluctant Riku groaned as he followed behind Karu. He hoped that the elusive leopard Jane spoke of wouldn't jump out all of a sudden. Karu looked back at Riku over her shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Calm down would you? If that cat comes running out, I'll cut it up into pieces with my Kensume," Karu assured. "So don't worry; your frightened scent is annoying."  
  
"Kensume?" Riku asked. "What is that? And I'm not afraid!"  
  
"That's the name of my sword," she said proudly. Karu drew out her blade and trailed her fingers over the curved blade. "Ha! No one can beat me when I have my sword and even without Kensume I can still fight!" the wolf boasted and laughed in a cocky manner.  
  
"I bet I can."  
  
"Dream on Riku no baka," Karu snorted.  
  
"I'm serious. We should have a spar sometime," Riku smirked gamely. "My friends challenged me three-to-one and I still whipped them all." She "Hmphed" at Riku's sudden arrogance, but the challenge didn't sound all that bad to her. Though, Karu was very confident that she'd whip Riku in less than five minutes.  
  
"Fine. I accept your challenge Riku; we'll spar right after we find Tarzan."  
  
The silver-haired teen smirked again. This was going to be an interesting battle between him and Karu. He soon was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Karu had stopped walking, and bumped into her. Riku took a step back, wondering why she stopped.  
  
"I think someone's here," said Karu, ears twitching. "...Hmm?"  
  
"What is it?" Riku inquired.  
  
The wolf turned and faced Riku, "Do you know someone named Sora?"  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! XXX33333! It's...review time again! ::claps hands together:: I told you Sora-kun would show up! I know, kind of uneventful in the Riku/Karu area. Gomen.  
  
Riku: Must he show up?  
  
Author: Yes! So you and Karu—agh! I can't say that, I'll spoil the story! Just put up and shut up, Riku!  
  
Riku: -- Don't bite my head off, gosh.  
  
Author: ::Rolls eyes:: Ahem. To Zilly: I'm glad you enjoyed the 3rd chappie. Yes things are starin' to heat up, though Riku won't admit it.  
  
Riku: ::blush:: Aggh! What do you mean "Things are starting to heat up"?! You didn't have to write that part you know?  
  
Author: Come now, Riku; it's my job to annoy you.  
  
To xXRiku's SweatheartXx: Oh, I understand now. ::nod, nod:: Yaay more encouragement! ::pumps fist:: So the original was good! ;  
  
To Demon lost in Darkness: Riku must learn to watch his mouth, for Karu will bring more pain upon his head. Lol. Glad you enjoyed Chapter 3. I do enjoy writing fluff, so there shall be more.  
  
Riku: Yay. More embarrassment for me! ::note sarcasm::  
  
Author: Oh shut up, you. You mustn't be so modest, Riku-sama, you know you like Karu. ::grins evilly::  
  
Riku: I do NOT!!  
  
Author: Denial. ::Riku grumbles and hits Inuyasha's apprentice with a stuffed toy:: OI! Don't be throwin' my stuffed bear!  
  
To Kaoru182003: Aww, do you really mean that? Thankies!! ::Grins:: ::gives you a cookie:: lol,   
  
Author: I'm bored yet again. . I guess I could start on the next chapter. Thanks again for you reviews. ::bows before kind reviewers.:: I wonder should I invite Sora over? Then we can party!  
  
Riku: Party? You're hopeless.  
  
Author: You're so mean! ::bashes Riku over the head with teddy bear:: Little punk, take this and this!! ::Riku yelps and hides.:: You better run!! ::goes off to eat a cup of Ramen noodles.::  
  
Ja Inuyasha's apprentice 


	5. Keyblade Stolen!

A/N: ooh, thanks for the plushie xXRiku's SweatheartXx I love it!! ::squeezes Riku Plushie::  
  
Chapter 5: Keyblade Stolen!  
  
The silver haired teen growled at the mention of Sora's name. So the brunette found his way here? Great. 'Sora has the Keyblade,' Riku thought for a second, 'I need that blade.' Riku looked up and walked past Karu. Maybe things were going to work out after all; He just needed to steal the Keyblade from Sora and Riku was sure he could take care of Sora's friends easily. Then he'd be even closer to finding Kairi...  
  
"Well, do you know him or not!?" Karu growled behind him. "Hey, I'm talking!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry," Riku apologized looking at Karu over his shoulder. "Yeah, I know Sora. And he has the Keyblade."  
  
"That thing you told me about yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah," the boy said and then smirked. Karu didn't need to know that Sora was his friend from Destiny Islands, though. But it made him feel like he was lying to her...Riku pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and took a mental breath. "I need that blade," he told her, using the words he thought earlier. "Will...you help me get it, Karu?"  
  
Karu frowned slightly at Riku's tone. Deciding not to ask him about it, the girl gave a devious smirk. "I'll assist you. Do you think we are going to fight him?" Karu asked.  
  
"Most likely; He won't give it that easily," Riku said calmly.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Wha?" Riku blinked and faced her. "You want to fight?" His wolf friend nodded, answering his question. Riku sighed, "I'll never understand you, wolf." A dragon wing blade appeared in Riku's hand and he rested it on his shoulder like Karu did her sword. "Let's go. Oh, Sora has two other friends with him, so be careful."  
  
"Mm? Are you worried for my safety Riku?" Karu grinned as he blushed.  
  
"No!" he denied, "I-I just don't want to waste my time saving you, that's all."  
  
The wolf smirked. "Suuure, whatever you say." Karu laughed walking on. Riku snorted and jogged to keep up with her...  
  
"I dunno, Goofy. I still say that Gummi ship could belong to Riku," a brunette-haired boy told his friend. He wore a red jumpsuit, with a blue belt to keep it tight, and a short-sleeved jacket on top. The boy also wore yellow shoes that seemed too big for his feet; A silver chain with the same color crown pendant draped around his neck. The boy was slightly short and carried a sword that looked like a large key. Then he glanced back at Tarzan behind him, "And he can't understand me." The boy turned and faced Tarzan.  
  
"Hmm?" Tarzan looked up at Sora.  
  
"You said your name is Tarzan right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Tarzan, have you seen a boy with silver hair?" Sora began, asking. "He's taller than me, wears a yellow shirt with a black "X" on it; He...wears these..." Sora put a finger to his chin, scanning his mind to find a way to explain his missing friend's pants; not able to come up with an answer he just stuck with another answer, "Blue pants." He smiled faintly at Tarzan. The older male frowned slightly and stood up; Sora cringed back a little as Tarzan picked at his brunette hair.  
  
"Silver hair?" Tarzan said slowly and then it came to him. "Jane knows!!"  
  
"Wha?" Goofy, Donald, and Sora asked.  
  
"Jane know silver-haired boy," Tarzan said again, returning to a position of fours. "Silver hair boy eat at Jane's tent. Along with girl with pointy ears," the man putting the back of his right hand on his tailbone. He waved his hand a little to support his next words, "And she has fluffy tail. It moves like this."  
  
"A girl...with a tail?" Sora looked confused. He'd never heard of someone with a tail and pointy ears. The brunette, as well as his companions, frowned at Tarzan. This was getting a little weird...  
  
"And she howls, like this: Ooooowoooo," Tarzan copied the girl's howl the best he could. It sounded strangely like a wolf...  
  
"Hm, nice try, but I still say I can howl better, Tarzan." A new voice entered.  
  
The quartet looked back; Sora grinned widely as he instantly remembered the silver-haired boy. 'So he was talking about Riku,' the brunette thought. "Riku! How in the world did you get here?" Sora demanded, still grinning. "Why did you run off like that back at Transverse Town?!"  
  
"Oi," Karu smirked. "He's a runt, but cute."  
  
Riku flinched.  
  
"Gah! Who are you calling a ru—I'm cute?" Sora's face flushed a light pink. He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head; the brunette didn't know whether to take that as an insult or as a comment. But Riku, on the other hand, was a little too angry about what Karu said.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?!"  
  
"N-nani?" Karu blinked at Riku's sudden outburst. The wolf didn't realize, or not fast, that Riku could get jealous. Once it hit her, Karu sneered at Riku. "Why you getting so angry, Riku?" she asked coolly, "Something wrong...or is it because I called Sora cute?"  
  
"E-eh? IIE! I-I'm not—but—arrgh!" Riku growled, frustrated. He held a fist up, glaring deadly at Karu. It was amazing how she embarrassed him so much! "Will you cut that out? I am not angry!"  
  
Karu lifted her chin as she gave Riku a smug, mischievous smirk. "Oh; That so? I don't believe you." The wolf took a sniff as her smirk turned into a grin. "Liar!! I smell it; You're jealous!?" The wolf fought the urge to laugh at him. Sora was a little lost...so this girl can smell lies? He thought it was kind of cool...  
  
Riku clenched his fists and glanced off. 'Damn her nose!' he thought, seething. "Anyway--! Remember what you said...?" Riku glanced at Sora and back to her. Karu nodded and faced Sora.  
  
"Oi, runt!"  
  
"My name's Sora!! Don't call me a runt!" he yelled.  
  
"Fine Sora-baka," Karu said insolently, "Let's have that Keyblade, shall we?!" Sora frowned, taken aback. Why in the world did she want his Keyblade? Well either way, even if she called him cute, he wasn't going to let Karu have this Keyblade! The brunette gasped as Karu leapt over in front of him, grabbing the end of the Keyblade. "Hand it over!!"  
  
Of course Sora wouldn't. "No! Ngh, let my Keyblade go!" He gritted his teeth, pulling on his end. 'Ne? The little runt is strong,' Karu thought as she smirked at the game that they were going to start. But she was surprised by what he said next. "Fire!"  
  
"Gah-h?" Karu rasped as the end of his Keyblade glowed; she moved it out the aim of her face and the fireball singed the tip of her ear. "You shouldn't have done that, you little runt," Karu hissed mostly at the pain in her ear. Drawing back a fist, Karu punched Sora in the cheek sending him tumbling backwards. The Keyblade left both of their hands when she did so. She just glanced back at it... "OWW!"  
  
"Thunder!" Donald let out a cry. The wolf yelped as thunderbolts rained down on her. "Sora get the Key—oof?"  
  
"Little buzzard!" Karu raged, striking Donald on the head. "Rrr, you look good enough to eat." The wolf grinned fangs maliciously at the frozen duck. Donald shivered clasping tightly to his Mage's staff. He pointed the shaking staff at Karu giving a fair warning, "Y-you c-come any closer and I'll...I-I'll," the duck stammered.  
  
"Ngh; got it!"  
  
"Sora!" came Riku's growl. The silver-haired boy rushed the brunette; Sora put the Keyblade up in time to block Riku's thrust. Indigo eyes found azure ones; Riku stared coldly into Sora's questioning eyes. He tried not to give into them, no! He couldn't, he needed the Keyblade to save Kairi! There was the shrill sound of metal scraping and Sora's Keyblade left his grasp once again...  
  
"No, my blade!" Sora gasped.  
  
"Karu—get the Keyblade!" Riku called.  
  
She turned and saw the blade. Karu bent her knees and leapt up at it, catching it in her mouth. But underestimating the Keyblade's weight; the wolf-girl collided face first into the ground. She didn't think it was that heavy! Whimpering as she quickly recovered from her not-so-graceful landing; Karu sped off in the other direction towards the tent. Riku followed after her. Sora yelled for them to stop as he scrambled to his feet. Riku stole the Keyblade!!  
  
"Hurry up!" Karu called to Riku, still running on all fours. Suddenly the prized sword was gone from her mouth. The wolf skidded to a stop and swiveled her head back to Riku, naturally. He had the blade in his hand...  
  
"What in the seven he--?" Riku wasn't able to finish what he was saying when Karu grabbed the collar of his shirt, gagging him for a second. "Urk! Karu."  
  
"We've got the Keyblade, Riku. This isn't the time to admire the thing!" she growled. "Are you coming, or do I have to carry you again?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it," Riku smiled.  
  
"Ooo, you humans are so slow. Hurry up!" the girl rushed Riku as he climbed on. After going through the routine of wrapping her arms under his legs Karu began to bound off. The silver-haired boy held on to her shoulders tightly as she began to take off. It was still hard for him to get used to the sudden jerk; Karu landed on the crates outside the tent where Jane was. Apparently the woman heard the sound of Sora and company's yelling and hurried out side.  
  
"Karu, w-what's going on?!" Jane demanded.  
  
"Thanks for the food; Gotta go!" Karu said quickly. The wolf took off as soon as Sora and the others arrived. The brunette gave an "Excuse me" to Jane as he shot past her, followed by Donald and Goofy who followed Sora's manners. The woman figured it was best that she didn't know what was going on, but where did these new comers come from? Jane sighed, biting her lip.  
  
"Tarzan, you're back! Tell me, what happened?!"  
  
Her husband smiled and began to explain things the best he could...  
  
"Hippos?" Riku frowned. He gazed at the Hippos in the lagoon that he and Karu stood before. The wolf grumbled glancing around for something drier to jump on. She did not want to slip and fall. Ah! The trees! Karu began to leap from one little treetop to another; her goal was the other side of the lagoon. It would take Sora's party forever to catch up with her and Riku. The silver-haired boy was slightly in a daze; He didn't think Karu could move so fast! It didn't seem that she wasn't tired at all.  
  
Karu sighed as she landed at the other end of the lagoon, dropping Riku on his butt.  
  
"Ow, hey!"  
  
"Suck it up, Riku," Karu snorted. "...So, what now? There isn't anyway for us to escape them. We are blocked off, Riku."  
  
"We'll fight again, I guess..."  
  
"Then run again? What, do you want me to cross the river or something?" Karu asked. "Eventually this cycle will never end—ow." The wolf winced as she flickered her ear. It still burned; Karu hissed again at pain...something foreign tugged softly on her ear. "Wha?"  
  
"He burned your ear," Riku said softly, stroking Karu's short ear, moving slightly closer. The wolf shivered bending her head down so he could reach her ears better. He smiled faintly as Karu seemed to enjoy his touch; A blush sped across his cheeks once he realized how close she was to him. "...K- karu," he rasped.  
  
"Hrrrr," she gave a low growl. Riku's heart skipped a beat; what was she doing? He felt a pinch on the bridge of his nose; Riku gasped and shoved her away. She bit him!!  
  
"Ow. Why in the hell did you bite me?!" Riku fumed, rubbing his nose as the blush moved to a deeper shade. Karu blinked as she realized that she did indeed bite Riku. The girl cursed audibly as she averted her eyes from Riku. "Well?!" he growled again.  
  
"..."  
  
"That hurt..." Riku trailed off, still not sure why she bit him. "Fine, don't answer me then." He glared at Karu, suspiciously. First she bit him and now she was quiet. Why was Karu acting this way? He watched her twitch suddenly and felt something grab his shoulder from behind.  
  
"Don't fret, it's me, Riku."  
  
He recognized the voice and looked up at a familiar face of Maleficent.  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger!! XP! You reviewers are probably thinking: WTF?! Why did Karu BITE Riku?!?!?! Well, you'll just have to wait and find out! ::snickers evilly::  
  
Demon in Darkness: They met! I was planning this all along anyway. Oi, I was gonna tell everyone about www.kingdomhearts2.net! ::sniff:: But you beat me fair and square. Thanks for the review!  
  
To xXRiku's SweatheartXx: Yay, as I said previously. Thanks for the plushy! ::snuggles Riku plushie:: See, isn't he cute, Riku?  
  
Riku: Yeah, really cute. ::snort:: Not.  
  
Author: You're just mad, 'cause Karu called Sora cute and not you! Nyaah! ::sticks out tongue::  
  
Riku: AM NOT!!  
  
Karu: are too!  
  
Riku: Shut up nose-biting-person!  
  
Karu: Jealous!  
  
Sora: Jealous, jealous! ::prances around Riku.:: You know, you're cute too Karu. ::blush::  
  
Riku: GAH?!  
  
Author: Uh-oh..?  
  
Karu: Thank you. ::glomps Sora::  
  
Author: Aww, so cute.  
  
Riku: Rrrrawr! ::pulls Karu from Sora, glaring at him. Karu has a confused look::  
  
Author: Riku's so protective, so cute! Ha ha! Ja ne!  
  
Riku: I hate you, Inuyasha's Apprentice -.- 


	6. Hollow Bastion

Chapter 6: Hollow Bastion  
  
"O-namae wa?!" Karu growled moving away from Maleficent on all fours. She bared ivory fangs, not liking the aura that the sorceress was giving off. It felt so dark and cold... The wolf's tail was up as her ears faced in Maleficent's direction in an aggressive manner. But the sorceress wasn't too fluent on Japanese and didn't understand was Karu asked, but by her stance she could tell that Karu was showing this hostility off towards her.  
  
"What did she say?" she asked Riku.  
  
"She asked: 'What is your name?'" Riku translated. "Calm down Karu; She won't hurt you."  
  
"My name is Maleficent; It is nice to meet you Karu," the sorceress bowed slightly in front of Karu, showing off her manners. Karu glared at her for a second before her tail dropped. But the wolf did not return Maleficent's gesture. She still didn't feel comfortable around that woman and how did she get here so fast? "Hm? Can you only speak Japanese?"  
  
"Iie," Karu muttered.  
  
"Do shimashita ka, Karu?" Riku asked but she just looked away. The boy twitched at her rudeness; He looked back at Maleficent as he translated for her, "She said no. Karu speaks English, but she's acting like a baka again!"  
  
The wolf-girl blinked a few times and gave Riku a death glare. "So desu ka!?" the wolf raged. "Riku no—"  
  
"Oi! Riku! Give me back my Keyblade!!" it was Sora. The brunette leapt on the first hippo towards Riku, Karu, and Maleficent. But he wasn't expecting for it to have a mind of its own and sink down in the water; Sora gasped as he nearly fell over. The brunette leapt to the next one...pretty soon the teen was going to make it to Riku and his Keyblade.  
  
"No way! We won it fair and square, Sora-baka!" Karu grinned.  
  
Sora frowned. "Don't call me that!" he yelled. "You stole it and you fell flat on your face in the process," the brunette said smugly as the hair on Karu's ears bristled.  
  
"But I punched you before that!"  
  
"And I burned your ear before that!"  
  
Karu clenched a fist. The younger teen was starting to annoy her. Her ear flickered backwards as she heard a muffled sound...someone was laughing.  
  
"Well, you did fall," Riku smirked.  
  
Karu ground her fist into Riku's skull. "SHUT UP! Who asked you anyway, Riku no baka!" Karu yelled as she hit him again. Riku yelped as he grabbed his head. This time the assault hurt worse than last time. He swore under his breath as he fought the urge to shove her in the water; he shook the evil thought away knowing just more pain would come upon his head. Maleficent took a breath and rolled her eyes. Children. They made so much noise and augured all the time, but they were the most gullible...especially the very strong ones.  
  
Maleficent grabbed Riku and Karu's arm. "Let's leave from this world shall we?" she offered as a large dark circle appeared in the dead end behind them. Jet black and purple hues swirled around in strange circle. Was it a portal to another world? Riku smirked at Sora, "Ja."  
  
"We're going? Mata aimasho, Sora-baka!" Karu grinned before they followed Maleficent through the portal. Sora blinked once.  
  
"Wait! Iku na!!" he called, but the portal became smaller until it disappeared all together. His Keyblade was gone...but how was he going to fight now? And on top of that...he couldn't seal the Keyholes.  
  
A dark orb appeared behind Donald and Goofy. A hoping blue monkey with the sign of the Heartless on his chest made his way over to his unsuspecting victims as more appeared behind him...  
  
After being the last to leave the portal Karu glanced around this new world in awe. Stones were floating and what seemed like water was the ground; Karu turned around and looked up and rising waterfalls. But waterfalls were supposed to go down, hence the word 'fall'...  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Welcome to Hollow Bastion, Karu," Maleficent smiled.  
  
"You live here?" Karu asked glancing back. Maleficent gave a nod to which Karu cocked her head slightly. It was completely different from Deep Jungle and Transverse Town. The wolf turned her sight on to the clear ground; Karu bent down and put her finger on it, expecting it to go through but was surprised when it was hard like ice. "This is unusual..."  
  
"Maybe you should show her around Riku?"  
  
"Huh—me?" Riku asked, pointing to himself, "B-but...!"  
  
But the sorceress raised her staff slightly and floated away, leaving a surprised Karu and a grumbling Riku behind. The silver haired boy sighed looking down at Karu. "...What was wrong with you back there?" he asked, "I never saw you like that before."  
  
Karu snorted. "I do not trust that woman, maybe not yet...I didn't like that dark feeling she gave off," she said standing as she dared to walk on the clear ground. Karu smiled faintly as she continued, "Didn't you feel that Riku? Or have you gotten used to it?" The teenage boy furrowed his brow slightly. The first time he and Maleficent met he did feel something strange around her...but now it didn't bother him at all.  
  
"I guess I have," he said slowly. Riku watched Karu stick her fingers in the rising fall. Her body shivered at the cold and she drew back. Karu saw something out of the corner of her eye and she grinned wolfishly. The silver-haired boy raised an eyebrow in question and followed after Karu.  
  
"Riku what is this? Is this a bubble of some sort?" Karu inquired. "I've never saw one so—gah!?"  
  
"Wait Karu don't touch it!!" Riku gasped grabbing onto her other hand as they were pulled into the large bubble. Once they were in, Riku let out an irritated sigh. "Since we're here...I guess I could show you around." Karu yipped softly as the bubble they were incased in moved under the floor into water; Karu stumbled back because of it and into Riku. She caused them both to fall on the bubble floor. "Will you watch were you're going?" the boy growled.  
  
"You could've told me it was going to do that!" she retorted glaring up at Riku. "Sumimasen."  
  
The male teen huffed, "Yeah right. I bet you don't mean it."  
  
"Kekko. I don't, then," Karu growled turning her direction to the water on the outside of the bubble. She tensed as something touched her ear softly. "W-what are y-you doing?"  
  
"..." Riku didn't answer at first. He teased the tip of Karu's ear, smirking faintly as she tried to flicker his fingers away. "You're not going to bite me again...are you?"  
  
"No," she grumbled, annoyed at his persistent fingers. She sighed mentally at her native nature as a wolf but was partly relieved that Riku wasn't one himself or he would know what that bite meant. 'Hrrr, I can't believe I did that!' she thought, blushing slightly. 'I...kissed him—ugh!' But she would never tell Riku. That's what a bite on the nose meant from where she was from...showing her dominance. That didn't mean she "wanted" Riku or anything like that.  
  
"Karu...? Hey—wake up will you?!" Riku's voice shattered Karu's thoughts.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Gosh, you've been acting weird lately," he grumbled. "Welcome to the bottom of the castle," Riku told her. "I'd practically call this place a sewer," he said dully.  
  
Karu glanced back. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't remember ever leaving that bubble-transporting thing. The wolf glanced at the gates and blue panels near the gates. "What are the gates for, if it's a sewer?" Karu asked as she walked over expecting one.  
  
Riku shrugged. "I don't know; I don't think I want to either."  
  
Karu pushed a blue button and a gate moved in front of them, cutting off their advance. "Humph. It might be a maze or something, Riku-kun." She pushed it again and the gate moved back to it's starting position. Riku gave her a sideways glance. He never was called "Riku-kun". Even Sora didn't call him that...well the nickname was better that "Cur". "Maybe there's something at the end of this maze," Karu suggested. "Maybe we should check it out..." Then she glanced down at her feet. "Ew, maybe not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have shoes," Karu rubbed the back of her head. "Guess I forgot." The wolf didn't want to walk through water that looked dirty.  
  
"That could be a problem," Riku sighed. Then he wondered if Karu had pads on her feet like a real wolf had. He knew he would be able to walk around barefoot all the time like his friend did. "Doesn't it hurt you feet? Why don't you have shoes anyway?"  
  
"It doesn't hurt my feet," Karu replied. "I didn't really see a need to get any." The wolf's ears drooped in embarrassment. "Plus I think they might tear when I change. So, did that answer your questions?" She put her hands on her hips awaited Riku's answer.  
  
"Oh. You change?" he asked. "Oi, does that mean you turn into a real wolf!?"  
  
The girl folded her ears back slightly. "Don't you get any ideas Riku," Karu warned. "You're not expecting me to show you right here..." Karu arched a brow as Riku glanced away. "You were?! Well I'm not!" she stated firmly crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why not?" Riku actually pouted for once. "I never saw a wolf up close before...just on T.V." The girl, not giving in to Riku's expression, shook her head stubbornly. "Kekko. Do you want to go through the maze or go back up?" he asked, pout fading.  
  
Karu thought for a second. "You could always carry me."  
  
"Whaaaat?!"  
  
"You heard me; carry me through the maze," Karu smirked as she walked up to Riku. "Oi, but if you say no, that's unfair. I have carried you twice, Riku- kun."  
  
The silver-haired boy couldn't deny that fact. The teen rolled his eyes, "Oh fine." Karu smiled at his offer and jumped on Riku's back, nearly making him fall over. "K-Karu--!!" Riku flushed as Karu's chest pressed against his back...Agh! 'What am I thinking!' he scolded himself and focused his thoughts on things not so obvious like getting through this little maze. He stepped down off the dry platform and into the water; it wasn't that high enough to get his feet wet on the inside of his shoes. "Hm, push that one."  
  
Karu reached over to the blue panel closest to them. The gate behind the teens closed and the other opened to another panel. Riku was slightly surprised that his companion was all that heavy so it was easy for him to get used to Karu's weight. He walked through the opening, telling Karu to press another button. Unfortunately the gate closed in front of them, leaving the two teens boxed within gates. "This might take a while, Riku."  
  
"How did you guess?" he muttered, giving a sigh. "Do you think Maleficent put this down here by herself?" Riku asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Maybe. Hah! I wonder if she could get through this!" Karu snorted and her tail flickered in thought. "Either way, I don't think it'll take us long."  
  
"It might...since I'm carrying you—itai!"  
  
"Are you calling me fat?!" Karu hissed.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You need to watch your mouth, Riku!"  
  
"But I didn't—ow! Karu, stop!" Riku yelped. "I will drop you, if you don't watch it," he warned. "I was not calling you fat, besides you aren't, okay?"  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"Hai," he snorted, blushing. Karu smiled at the compliment nuzzling against Riku's neck. He breathed softly almost loosing his grip on the girl, but Riku caught himself. "Cut it out, K-Karu." The boy shivered, "that tickles, stop!" He laughed softly, unable to contain it anymore.  
  
"You're not such a cur after all."  
  
"Stop calling me a cur," he grumbled. "Push that button again, will you?"  
  
"Let's see," Maleficent walked down an isle looking at female youths in glass containments. "I have Snow White, Aurora, Alice, Belle, Cinderella...I just need two more!" The sorceress smiled looking at the two empty cases. It should be that hard, or take long to fill those two holes up. 'I wonder what world should I go next,' Maleficent thought. '...I haven't found one ever since I left Karu's world!'  
  
The sorceress fondly remembered the Heartless raiding the wolf-girl's world. She laughed as they fought, yelped, and howled...But one seemed to stand out. One wolfish girl would not give in to the Heartless, which caught Maleficent's attention. The sorceress came to the decision not to destroy that world, instead just take that girl away and use her in her plans: Karu. Then, of course, she wanted to see more of Karu's skill and that's when she dispatched Riku to retrieve her...  
  
The witch smirked turning and leaving from the room. 'The seven princesses of heart are so close, yet they seems so far away!' But she told herself not to worry; from what she saw at the Deep Jungle Karu and Riku make a wonderful team. The even managed to steal the Keyblade from its wielder Sora! Maleficent laughed to herself as her plans of destruction coursed in her mind. Then out of her evil thoughts, a world came to mind. It was the perfect one to search next!  
  
"Agrabah," she nearly sung, "Jafar will be put to good use!"  
  
A/N: Oooo, Maleficent is sooo bad! I lost my review sheet that I printed out (or my cousin threw it away). ::sweatdrop:: So I won't be able to go over reviews! Sorry!! (so, I shall entertain you with the translations!) But I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Translations:  
  
O-namae wa: A shorter version to ask: What is your name?  
  
Iie: No  
  
Do shimashita ka, Karu: What's the matter, Karu?  
  
So desu ka: Is that so?  
  
Sumimasen: I am sorry  
  
Kekko: fine, excellent, or good. In this case Karu used: fine.  
  
-kun: Just a term used towards male friends that are younger or the same age as you.  
  
Ja Inuyasha's Apprentice 


	7. Agrabah

Chapter 7: Agrabah  
  
"Ooh, what is this?"  
  
"A chest..." Riku said slowly, bending down to it. He frowned. "So this was all that was it at the end of the maze?!" He huffed at the blue chest but noticed something glowing on the other side. Riku peeked over the side of the chest to see a glowing keyhole. The teen never remembered seeing a glowing keyhole on other chests he found.  
  
"Are you going to open it?" Karu asked impatiently.  
  
"Why don't you open it?"  
  
"Fine," she snorted and moved Riku out the way. The wolf pulled on the top part of the chest and was surprised when it didn't budge. "What the—hrrr..." Karu growled as she tried on another side but still received the same answer as before. She frowned and her tail flickered pensively.  
  
Riku smirked. He was amused by Karu's tries to open the chest. "Give up, yet?" he teased and swallowed as Karu growled at him. "You don't have to get mad at me 'cause you can't open the chest."  
  
"Then why don't you open it, cur?" she snorted, pushing the chest in his direction with her foot. Riku knew that "Riku-kun" wasn't going to last long. He frowned at the loathed nickname Karu gave him. He was going to show her and summoned the Keyblade. The wolf-girl arched a brow, "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Open the chest."  
  
"Oh, because you're not strong enough to do it by hand?"  
  
"Shut up!! You weren't able to open it either!!" Riku growled at Karu's insult. His eyebrow twitched as she yawned; Riku grumbled as he absentmindedly tapped the Keyblade on the blue chest twice. It was mostly out of angry twitching.  
  
"GAH!! It opened?!" Karu gaped.  
  
The silver-haired boy blinked momentarily. "Wow...it did," he said softly and then beamed smugly at Karu. "Ha! In your face!" he laughed. The wolf glowered at Riku and snorted. The male teen took something from out of the chest: A glass bottle with green liquid in it. "An elixir...?" he said, a little disappointed. He figured it would come into good use later and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
"ARF!"  
  
Riku blinked and looked up at Karu. The wolf howled in pain and grabbed her tail; She glared dangerously at a black creature which had it's teeth clamped onto her tail. Karu growled as she pried it from her tail. "What the—what is this!? How dare it bite my tail!?" she raged.  
  
"That's a Heartless," Riku answered. "That one's a Shadow."  
  
"A Shadow?!" she growled, holding it up by the back of it's neck. Then she looked at the creature more closely. "I-it's...you attacked my pack!" she yelled.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"This vile little thing is what attacked my brothers and sisters," she growled and then gave Riku a cold look. "You knew...?" Karu tossed it away and rose to her feet, growling at Riku. She began to wonder if he lied to her all this time and actually controlled those things.  
  
"No! Honest, I didn't know they attacked your world!" Riku told her, stepping back.  
  
"You better not be lying to me, boy!"  
  
"I'm n-not lying."  
  
Karu backed Riku against the wall, baring long fangs. He swallowed hard not enjoying Karu's cold glare. "If you are I'll kill you, Riku!" she threatened.  
  
"I'm not; Don't look at me like that," Riku said firmly. "I'm sorry that your world was raided," he told her softly as Karu turned her back to him. She rubbed under her nose. So he wasn't; the only thing that changed in his scent was fear. "We're...you really going to kill me?"  
  
"Yes; Ate your innards and all."  
  
"B-but you said you didn't eat humans!" Riku croaked.  
  
"I'm teasing you, Riku," Karu smirked and his scent relaxed from fear. She looked at him from over her shoulder, watching him frown in anger.  
  
"Don't do that!!" he growled. He hated when she gave him empty threats! It scared him half to death; She could be very convincing too. Karu just smirked at Riku. "That's not funny, so wipe that smirk off your face, Karu!!" Riku stormed past her and took a step into the water.  
  
'He's kind of cute when he's angry,' Karu thought to herself. "Where are you going?" she asked and noticed the Heartless jumping over in her direction. Riku glared angrily at Karu. She should know why, he thought furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"So I would have my life threatened by you—aggh!" Riku gasped, feeling something grab his leg. He looked down, seeing Shadows pull him under. "Oi! Let me go--!" He growled, trying to pull away, but the more he fought the deeper he went. He was up to his waist in darkness now...  
  
"Riku--!"  
  
Everything went black. Did he pass out? What seemed like a few seconds he was falling? "Aggh!?" Riku yelled and he landed on something kind of soft. "...Uhhhhh," he groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing a swirling room. The boy shook the dizziness away and rose to figure out what he landed on. "G- gah...K-Karu?!"  
  
She gaze a dazed laugh, bi-colored eyes swirling. Where did she come from? But...what happened to the maze they were in? Riku looked around the room, seeing older woman in glass containments...well except for one little girl. Riku yelped as something struck his skull from behind.  
  
"Riku! GET OFF ME!" Karu yelled, "Hentai!"  
  
"N-nani?" He winced, rubbing his head. He didn't realize that he was sitting on Karu; Riku's face flushed and he jumped off and continued to stroke the sore spot on his head. "Gomen nansai."  
  
"Perv," she muttered.  
  
"I'm not a pervert, don't call me that!" he shot back.  
  
"Where are we?" Karu asked, sitting on all fours. She glanced around the unfamiliar room and her ears perked once she heard footsteps. The wolf growled softly as she sensed Maleficent.  
  
The sorceress stepped down from the last step of the right staircase in all her dark grace. The wolf-girl moved closer to Riku, peeking at Maleficent from over his shoulder. Karu mentally cursed her ears as they betrayed her emotion and flattened against her head. She hated that cold feeling that went through her; she fought the urge to flee...  
  
"Good, you're both here," Maleficent said.  
  
"Oh, that's why the Heartless took us," Riku said, "You could've let us land safely...instead of falling, you know?"  
  
"Really," Karu added. "Especially since your elbow jabbed into my gut!" Riku gave a weak smile at the angry wolf. Maleficent rolled her eyes at the teens.  
  
"Enough of that! I need you two to do something for me," she stated, walking closer. "I have a new world for you to visit." The sorceress pointed at an empty glass container. "You see that empty one? There's a princess I need you to find for me to fill it up."  
  
"A princess?" the teens asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes," she nodded.  
  
"Well we can't get there...since Karu wrecked my Gummi Ship," Riku snorted.  
  
"Are you still talking about that?! I did not wreck it!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take you there myself," Maleficent offered. "I'll tell you all you need to do; don't let anyone get in your way also."  
  
Karu frowned slightly and stood up, ears returning to a neutral position. "But what will we get after we get this princess for you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I want something; I don't want to get injured and get nothing for my work in return. Well?"  
  
Maleficent smiled, intrigued by Karu's statement. "Humph, anything you want I suppose. But I can't guarantee you much...my powers have limits too."  
  
Karu smirked to herself.  
  
"What are you doing?" Riku asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing," Karu returned and turned back to Maleficent. "I'll think about it," she said, keeping her smirk. She hoped this world was going to be an interesting one. 'Anything I want?' Karu thought to herself. 'I wonder if I can go home...?' But then that would mean no more travels with Riku...She looked back at the teen and then snorted. Maybe not yet; She wanted to know what or who controlled those Heartless first.  
  
This was quite an interesting world indeed, Karu thought. She gazed at the busy dirt streets of this Agrabah as Maleficent called it. She figured this was the only city in miles across this desert. Riku walked up to Karu's side taking a gander of things himself. Then he noticed the clothes of the natives to this world...  
  
"We're really going to stand out..." he said slowly, picking at his shirt.  
  
"Nothing that can't be helped," Maleficent said, strolling over to Riku. She tapped his head with the end of her staff; a white light glittered around Riku, changing his clothes at it fell to his feet. "There," she smiled at her handy work.  
  
Riku frowned slightly as he tugged at his baggy-like blue pants. He was barefoot, and wore nothing but a yellow vest and a small hat on his head. Even his gloves and wristbands were gone. Riku looked himself over and noticed the different color patches on his pants. He looked like a peasant...  
  
"Hrrmph," he growled.  
  
"Nice clothes Riku," Karu smirked.  
  
"Shut up you," he glared at her.  
  
Maleficent did the same process on Karu, except her clothes were different, of course. Her pants were baggy like Riku's except it was cut low in a female fashion; Her top was a halter, showing her bare back and another obvious thing that Riku found himself staring at. He quickly averted his eyes and turned a deep red. The wolf picked at the straps at her biceps. At least the suit was red, which was one of her favorite colors. Then she glanced back at her tail.  
  
"Um?" her face turned a light pink. "What about my ears and tail?"  
  
"Oh, almost forgot," Maleficent said. A red headband appeared and covered Karu's ears; a red sash tied itself at Karu's hip and covered her tail. Then her black gloves were gone; Riku noticed that she looked like a regular human now. "That's better."  
  
'Gosh...Karu's pretty,' Riku admitted and kept himself from staring at her again. He dreaded what would happen if Karu caught him.  
  
"Now, you see that castle over there?" Maleficent broke Riku's wondering thoughts and pointed up. The castle she pointed to was larger than Riku and Karu expected. It had two tall towers and a large square section in the middle of the towers. On the top of each of the parts were golden tear drop- shaped caps. "The princess lives in there; All you have to do is go in an catch her. Her name is Jasmine."  
  
"We're going to have to sneak in there?!" Riku asked.  
  
"It's probably surrounded with guards," Karu smirked. "But all we have to do is rough them up a little."  
  
"Not again," Riku said dully, "You want to fight?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Karu stated. "It's not like they'll catch us, Riku; you worry too much." The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes at Karu knowing that she was on one of her ego-trips again. He almost wished that he would have the same attitude when it came to fighting. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy a good fight; but if it was avoidable battle he didn't want to waste his time. The wolf-girl walked a head of Riku who noticed a pair of white stripes on her shoulder blades.  
  
"Come on slowpoke!"  
  
"Wait up, Karu!!" Riku called, chasing after her. They left Maleficent alone; She watched them disappear into the crowd before stepping into a dark portal and exiting this world...  
  
"Geez, I'm hungry," Karu realized. "I wonder if there's something to eat...?"  
  
"We have no Munny either," Riku added.  
  
He perked up noticing that Karu had disappeared from his sight. In a few seconds she came running back holding something in her hand. The wolf held out her hand proudly as she presented Riku with golden coins.  
  
"But how—you never told me you were a pick pocket?"  
  
Karu smirked. "I just started now. The man didn't even notice me," she grinned. "Let's get something to eat!" The wolf smiled and began to look at the many stores. Riku tried his best to follow her, but if people would get out of his way...  
  
"Fish for sale!"  
  
"Pots, pots for water!"  
  
"Jewels and rare charms; two for the price of one!!"  
  
Karu smiled faintly as something caught her eye. The wolf gazed at a beautiful pearl necklace. She gasped when the owner of the small shop appeared, holding many in his hands and twice as more around his neck. He smiled two rows of crooked teeth at Karu.  
  
"A pretty necklace for a beautiful girl?" he asked.  
  
Karu blushed slightly. She glanced around not seeing Riku. "How much?" she asked.  
  
"How much you got?"  
  
A few minutes later Karu had the pearl necklace around her neck, smiling. 'My beauty pays off!' she laughed mentally at the fact she got a discount on the necklace. She noticed a large man selling melons; Karu stopped when he looked away. The large man was too engrossed with another costumer to notice if she did a little shopping of her own...  
  
"Karu...there you are!"  
  
She twitched slightly and let out a breath since the large man didn't turn back to look. Karu walked away holding a medium-sized melon, earning a suspicious look from Riku.  
  
"Did you buy that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You're sneaky," he said dully, but then shrugged. "As they say: What they don't know, won't hurt them. Don't you agree, Karu?" He smirked smugly as Karu looked back at him. The wolf broke the melon and gave Riku half.  
  
"I'm rubbing off on you, Riku-kun."  
  
"So desu ka?" he smirked, taking a bite of the melon. "This is kinda good." Riku took another bite of the melon. "Mmm." But his friend on the other hand wasn't too happy with her half of the melon.  
  
"Bleh!" Karu spat. "This...is awful." She threw the melon away, which Riku had to jump out of the way so it wouldn't land on his head. "Not exactly the taste I wanted." Karu let out a breath wishing she had something else to bite out of. 'I wish there was a deer here...or somewhere,' she sighed to herself, missing the taste of raw meet. "This is why I hate human food!"  
  
"Human food isn't all that bad," Riku defended, "You ate everything when we were at the tent with Jane!"  
  
"That's because I didn't want to eat you."  
  
"Agh! Stop that!!"  
  
The wolf waved him off as she continued to walk. Then she stopped and gaze upwards at the mammoth palace. "It's bigger than I thought," she said quietly. "Er...do you think it would be better if we tried to sneak in at night?"  
  
"Yeah; 'Sides we don't know how many guards are in there," Riku reminded. He smirked faintly. But it still didn't feel like a challenge and at night he and Karu would have the advantage...  
  
A/N: 7 pages; that's normal, but for some reason when it's on the internet it's reduced by two pages...?! Oh well, time for reviews!!   
  
Doomboy2000: B.I.G. thanks with the Japanese! But...I thought "kono" meant "I", crap, I'm never taking Japanese lessons from my friend again! ::sweat drop:: A-whoops? (He used "ja ne" w/o knowin' what it meant?! –laugh-) lol, you're not annoying me at all! ;; but that's how I learned –chan meant. VV Oh well, I'll change it; I need to fix O-namae anyway. (Evil diminutive-ness suffixes!) "Bakuhatsushite!" I love the sound of that! Lol; I love it when things explode.  
  
Riku: You're weird!  
  
Author: No one asked you Karu-lover!  
  
Karu & Riku: WTF?!  
  
Rei rikkufan: Aww, sorry I missed your review last time, but thanks! X3, another person that think Karu is cool!  
  
Karu: More love for me! None for Riku!  
  
Riku: VV  
  
Kaoru182003: Sure, I'll be first reviewer! Well...if someone doesn't beat me.   
  
Shadow Tamer: I think we all went through that at first. ::sigh:: I wish I had at least some subs; Anime is kind of scarce down here in Texas. TT  
  
xXRiku's SweatheartXx: I wonder if Riku would admit that he wants to marry Karu? Thank you for the encouragement. I feel so loved!Demon lost in Darkness. Lol.  
  
Riku: What the—marry Karu?! 0.o;;; I-I don't—I mean...::blushes hard::  
  
Sora: You're getting married, Riku?! Cool!  
  
Riku: I AM not getting married; I'm only fifteen!   
  
Sora: Aw, pooh. V.V  
  
Karu: Ew. Who would want to marry Riku? ::laughs:: ::Riku glares deadly at Karu.::  
  
Demon lost in Darkness: In speaking of you, thanks for the review. More love! ::hugs Riku plushie:: Oh, meh must know what is going to happen on your KH-story! I can't stand the suspense, especially since I don't have Internet at home!!! Waaah!  
  
Author: I hoped this story came to your expectations! If you skipped to my story in between schoolwork without getting caught, good for you! J/K, NO! Don't do that (though I do), do NOT follow my bad example!! And again, thanks for the reviews; I never thought I would reach 20. LOL. Since I'm a bored little not-so-great-slash-awesome-slash-wonderful author, I shall work on the next chapter!  
  
Ja Inuyasha's Apprentice 


	8. Sora's thoughts and the kidnapping of a ...

Chapter 8: Sora's thoughts and the kidnapping of a Princess  
  
The brunette panted, flopping on his posterior on the tent floor. He realized it was difficult to fight the Heartless without the Keyblade; He couldn't reach out and strike them like he became so accustomed to when he had his blade. Because his arms weren't that long, it left Sora open for attack that resulted in the teen-ager having injures. Indigo's gazed at the deep cuts on his left arm. The brunette was so quiet for once; it wasn't like him.  
  
Goofy gazed sadly at his young friend and reached out a gloved hand, but Donald pushed past Goofy.  
  
"Some friend he is! Attacking us like that with that...that girl!" The duck complained, throwing feathered hands in the air, "She nearly ate me! And they stole the Keyblade; How are we going to seal the Keyhole—how can he hold it anyway—mghf!!?"  
  
Goofy covered Donald's mouth to cut off his angry rants; though his feathered friend was right it wasn't the time for that. "Not now," Goofy said, using words that just ran through his mind. "We should leave Sora alone for a while, Donald. So don't loose your temper."  
  
"Temper!" the duck raged. "Loose MY temper, you haven't even seen—"Donald cut himself off as his eyes slowly fell on a depressed Sora. "Sora...?"  
  
"..." Sora didn't answer; he just gazed at his yellow shoes. The brunette fiddled with the hem of his jacket, giving him something to do. Out from his usual deposition of a simple-minded, carefree boy Sora was engrossed in deep thought. He met Riku; Riku attacked him; Riku stole his Keyblade. And he didn't forget his little partner. But the one piece was missing from the puzzle was "Why?" Why did Riku attack him; why did the silver-haired boy steal his Keyblade. They were friends, weren't they supposed to work together?  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Empty indigo irises rose to gaze at Donald and Goofy; Even though a sad emotion flickered in them, the usual bright eyes seemed so empty...Donald sat down across for him, gazing evenly into Sora's eyes. But still he didn't find anything; it almost hurt gazing into Sora's eyes. The duck huffed and Sora didn't react at all.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sora finally spoke, but his voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry I crashed us here!" he growled, voice rising in anger. "I shouldn't have done that; I should've just let you drive—t-then none of this would've happened!!" Sora turned his back to Donald, clenching his fists. He couldn't understand, why was all this happening to him?! He would be happy to be home, back at Destiny Islands. Sora hated that cursed Keyblade. Sure it was cool at first, but now...if he knew it would bring him so much pain.  
  
"Sora it's not your fault," Goofy said.  
  
"Yeah, I was just mad," Donald admitted and forced a smile.  
  
But Sora didn't look back. He stared confused, angry, and hurt at the floor. Sora folded his arms over his chest, but winced at the wound. Goofy noticed and walked over to his friend, offering assistance, "Let me help." Sora shoved his tall companion away as he refused help. The brunette rose walking clean over to another corner of the tent and plopped down against it. '...Stupid Riku,' he growled mentally. 'I'll get you back I swear!' Sora gasped at the last raging thought that went through his mind. What was he thinking; He didn't want to do that...did he?  
  
Sora's brown hair covered his saddened indigo eyes. He wished he could go out, but that would mean he'd pass the barrier that Donald put up around the tent. The Heartless would come at him...though even that seemed better than what he was thinking now. The fifteen-year old took in a breath and rubbed his cheek, making sure to use his right hand so he wouldn't wince in pain. 'One way or another, I need to get my Keyblade back,' Sora thought determinedly. 'Then I'll return to this world to lock this Keyhole and be on my way to find Kairi.' That's what he told himself; Sora knew he would have to face Riku again to retrieve his stolen blade...but Kairi mattered most, he thought. Then Sora's face burned slightly at the thought.  
  
"It'll be great...once we set sail."  
  
'Yeah, I bet it would've been great,' Sora thought to himself. 'I'll find her; then we can explore the worlds like we wanted too.' The brunette smiled faintly as the thought made him slightly happier. And, he added to his thoughts, he didn't care at all if Riku was with them! Since he has the Keyblade and "changed his mind", as Sora put it, about the three of them being friends he could go off and play "let's-steal-someone's-Keyblade" with that Karu-girl! Though the evil thoughts went through Sora's mind once again...he did not care. Even if Karu called him cute, Sora was sure Riku was having a great time with her!  
  
"Stop whining!"  
  
Riku shot an angry glare at his wolf companion. He was getting annoyed with her already and the boy was sure it wasn't past five minutes yet. Karu arched an eyebrow as she caught Riku's glare; she gave a short growl and continued on her way. The silver-haired boy grumbled curses, as well as calling Karu names, under his breath in a childish manner. Karu's ears twitched against her headband and she looked back at him with piercing, soft glowing eyes.  
  
"You realize I heard every word you said, Riku?" she said coldly.  
  
"Good," he retorted.  
  
Karu fought the strong urge to reach out and ground her fists into Riku's skull. Instead she looked away from him, slighting surprising Riku. He was prepared for Karu to beat his head a couple of times, but he wasn't suspecting that. 'Women,' he spat mentally, but the fact never left the teen that he was slightly attracted to Karu. His heart thump-thumped in his chest as the thought he had earlier that day rekindled in his mind about her body...The silver-haired boy let out a "Hmph" to dismiss the thoughts from his mind.  
  
He looked at the sun disappearing over the buildings and homes; that was something else to think about. Karu halted her walk as she looked downwards. Riku, not understanding why she stopped so suddenly, came to her side with a curious look on his face for a change.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to listen," Karu grumbled. Riku rolled his eyes at Karu's insolence, she could have said it in a nicer way, he thought. But the wolf didn't notice Riku's reaction and peeked around the corner; seeing two men below, most likely guards talk. Just behind them was the entrance to the palace.  
  
They wore large white hats with feathers; black sleeveless shirts, and pants similar to the ones Karu and Riku wore, but the guards' were white. They had shoes and thick swords. One guard was built almost, or what seemed, out of muscles; the other one was just fat. Karu smirked faintly and turned back to Riku, getting enough of what they said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"There's only two guards out there," Karu said, "Princess Jasmine is in there; or what by they said." The male teen watched as Karu glanced around; her blue-gold eyes stopped searching. Riku let out a groan once he noticed what Karu was gazing at the high wall across from their little hiding place.  
  
"We're going to jump across?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Karu looked back at Riku and smirked, "Are you afraid?" He glared at her angrily. The silver-haired boy wasn't in the mood to be teased at the moment. Finding the strength to prove Karu wrong –and to show off- Riku grabbed a wooden pole next to him and vaulted to the other wall. Once he was there, Riku smirked proudly at Karu. The wolf rolled her eyes as she recognized Riku's arrogance. The wolf-girl easily jumped over to Riku without using a pole, which resulted in Riku giving her a dirty look.  
  
"Hee," Karu smirked.  
  
"Show off," he muttered.  
  
"Jealous."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The wolf just smiled smugly as she flipped over Riku and headed away from where the guards were posted. Riku blinked momentarily before following after her. 'What is she planning now?' he thought to himself, fearing the worst. The raven-haired girl continued to lead Riku down the wall until she reached a tree. Oh. Now Riku saw what she was going to do. Karu glanced at Riku and motioned for him to hurry up before she snuck into the tree. Obediently Riku followed.  
  
"Wow, nice place," Riku said softly. "Kuso, is that a tiger?!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
Karu peeked over Riku's head to see a large, orange and black-stripped pacing in front of a large fountain. Riku was just about to say something else, but Karu covered his mouth with her hand as her ears twitched. She heard someone coming and she could smell it. Then a woman dressed in a suit identical to Karu's except that it was a turquoise color, walked out towards the tiger. The tiger purred as she rubbed its head. Her hair was pulled back into one large ponytail, held together by many binds, down to her hips. Riku moved Karu's hand away, "You think that's her?"  
  
"Maybe?" she said back and noticed the tiger sniffing. "Oh no," Karu hissed, "I think he has our scent...!"  
  
"What's wrong Rajah?" Jasmine asked as she watched her pet walk away from her.  
  
The large feline stopped taking a deep whiff. Obviously he caught on to some foreign scent; Rajah glared up into the nearest tree, growling. He was sure he saw a flash of something up there. The tiger slowly approached the tree, but he kept his eyes on the leaves at the top. Jasmine came behind Rajah as she cocked her head as if to peek in the tree.  
  
"Is anyone there?" she called.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Jasmine snorted looking down at her pet tiger. "Rajah, there's nothing up there!" she sighed, "Come on, it's time we go inside to eat anyway." The princess turned her back and began retreat the tree and Rajah. The tiger took one last hard look up the tree before trotting to catch up with his master. Maybe nothing was up there? The tiger let out a sigh and his black tipped ears folded back in defeat. But no sooner after that he felt something slam into his side without warning. Rajah bounced and slid against the ground; whatever it was had nearly knocked him out. Rajah shook his head and remembered...Jasmine!  
  
"Rrrr!"  
  
"Let me go—you're just a kid!!" Jasmine gasped as she shook her hands away. "How did you get past the--?!" She glared at the familiar silver-haired boy.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" he growled, glancing back. "...You got it, wolf?"  
  
"Just get the wench and—whoops—let's go!" Karu snarled and gasped as Rajah suddenly lunged at her. The wolf ducked down; Rajah's body landed right over her. The girl smirked, knowing the large feline made a wrong move; Karu pushed her elbow into Rajah's stomach and knocked him over. "Stupid cat..."  
  
"Oof—she's heavy!" Riku growled. "Ow, stop fidgeting!!!"  
  
"NO! Release me right now!" Jasmine yelled. "Guards!"  
  
Both Karu and Riku swore at the same time as they looked back. Guards began to rush from the palace to seek Jasmine's aid. So their plan was going quite well, Karu thought. The wolf hissed as she reverted into a fighting position; At least she'd get to fight like she wanted to earlier. 'This look fairly easily,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Release Princess Jasmine!"  
  
"But they're just little kids!" another guard protested, "We can't fight kids!"  
  
Riku and Karu fumed, "WE'RE NOT KIDS!!"  
  
"I don't care," it was the husky guard from before. "Get them anyway!"  
  
Karu growled baring her ivory fangs; the guards gave her a bewildered look. They never saw a girl with fangs before and instantly thought it was a bad omen. The raven-haired teen smirked as they backed away from her slightly. So they were afraid? But what one said next made Karu want to fall over, "It's a demon! She'll kill us all!!"  
  
"A...ano?" Riku blinked.  
  
"I...am not a demon," the angrily girl twitched angrily. How dare they say she was a demon?! The wolf-girl hated when people did that, plus it hurt her pride as a wolf. "Riku; let's not waste our time." She moved over to him and grabbed Jasmine herself. The wolf smiled at her captive, "Now if you give me any trouble; I will let you drop to your death, ne?"  
  
Jasmine swallowed hard.  
  
"Good; ja!" Karu called, jumping over the wall. Riku growled for he had to climb up the tree to follow her. Of course the guards went after the teen, but Riku was too quick and escaped. The silver haired teen caught up to Karu and Jasmine, but something kept nagging on his mind. It seemed too easy.  
  
"W-why are you doing this?!" Jasmine demanded of Karu. She never knew a girl that could run and jump so fast. The princess hoped that this was the limit of her speed.  
  
"Nani? Do shimashita ka?"  
  
"I, I don't understand what you said."  
  
"What's the matter?" Karu asked in English and sniffed. Something in the air had changed; it wasn't the scent of the guards... "Kyaaaaaah?!" Something swooped down, yanking Jasmine from Karu's grasp, and knocking her down in one movement. "Itaiiii," Karu groaned.  
  
"Karu, are you alright?" Riku called, jogging up to her. "Nice form," he smirked. Karu stuck out her bottom lip as she glared up at him; She snorted and sat up.  
  
"Now, what were you doing to Jasmine?"  
  
The teens looked upward to see a man, dressed in similar clothes like Riku, on a floating carpet? He held Jasmine close to him and a monkey with a vest and a hat sat perched on his shoulder. Riku and Karu gained a dull look; He knew something like this was going to happen.  
  
"Nice monkey," Riku snorted.  
  
"What's your reason for interrupting us?" Karu asked, glaring up at him. "I caught her first..."  
  
"Actually I did."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Riku."  
  
"I'm Aladdin; Why did you kidnap Jasmine?!" he demanded. Karu grumbled as she walked closer towards the floating carpet. "Well?"  
  
"I asked you a question first," the girl stated, "You didn't answer my question; so I won't answer yours. I'd advise you to hand her over." She bent her knees as she formed the fighting stance that Riku saw previously. "Unless you want to fight, I'll be happy to oblige."  
  
Aladdin raised an eyebrow. She couldn't be serious, he thought. He didn't fight kids, let alone a girl! That's when he noticed the boy at her side pull out a weird-looking sword. The silver-haired boy pointed the blade at the carpet, "I have an easier way; Fire!"  
  
"Wha the?!"  
  
The fireball hurtled itself into the carpet's fringes. The carpet lit up instantly and bucked Jasmine and Aladdin off in an attempt to put out the fire. Karu gave a sideways glance towards Riku. The wolf didn't expect him to do something like that. He surprised her more and more each day.  
  
"Nice shot."  
  
"Thank you; don't you think you should be getting her?"  
  
She smirked and sped towards Jasmine and Aladdin. Noticing Karu closing in Aladdin pulled out a golden lamp from the slash of his pants, "Genie!!"  
  
A/N: Chapter 8 is finished! W00t! Sooo, did you enjoy the Sora part? Or did you enjoy the Riku & Karu part? Hmmm? ::eye brows waggle:: lol, I have 25 reviews at the moment. W00t!! I'm happy, I never got that many before!  
  
Itai: Ow  
  
Kuso: Shit. (;;;;)  
  
To kaoru182003: Welcome back! You missed some stuff, ;; I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well as the previous ones.  
  
To Demon lost in Darkness: LOL, I get carried away with stories also. But it's more embarrassing when you laugh out loud in the middle of class. For some reason everyone was giving me strange looks. ?? lol. Sure you can be the flower girl, 15 isn't old to me at all! I'll be the young preacher- person who says all that stuff...  
  
Sora: Flower girl? Wha?  
  
Author: For when Riku and Karu get married.   
  
Karu: WTF? O.o;;  
  
Sora: They're getting married! I knew it!   
  
Riku: WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! ::blushes hard:: Why does everyone talk about that, gods?!?! ::pout::  
  
Sora: He's so defensive.  
  
Riku: ::gives Sora death glare:: You're pushing it, Sora-baka.  
  
To xXRiku's SweetheartXx: Oooh, I wonder will Riku ever admit that he thought Karu was cute in her out fit? Oh, thanks by the way.  
  
Riku: I shall never tell.  
  
Sora: Does that mean you did?  
  
Riku: Not speaking. ::blush::  
  
Sora: Hee hee. Karu and Riku sittin' in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Karu & Riku: RAWR! DIE SORA! ::they go into "kill-Sora-mode"::  
  
Sora: Help me!! 0 ::Sora cries out as Karu beats him on the head, while Riku his holding him down.::  
  
Riku: Double team! BWAHAHA! ::laughs evilly::  
  
Karu: Nice.  
  
Riku: Thank you.   
  
Author: Well, uh, I guess that's all now. , Thank you for the reviews guys! I'm going to go eat Ramen...after I save Sora-kun. VV ::goes of to help Sora::  
  
Ja Inuyasha's Apprentice.  
  
A/N: Oh! If you like this story, go ahead and read my Bloody Roar story called: "A crazy thing called love"! I'm sure you'll enjoy it! There I go, advertising again. 


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 9: Expect the Unexpected**

Karu leapt back besides Riku not sure what to expect. Large clouds of light blue smoke- and what the teens thought as sparkles- erupted from the golden lamp from which Aladdin summoned his friend. The smoke cleared showing a large blue man; he wore golden bands on his wrists, a shower cap was on his head, a rubber duck on his shoulder, and bubbles covered his body. His lower body was just a blue ghostly tail that trailed from the golden lamp.  
  
Riku and Karu twitched.  
  
The blue man gasped, taking a toothbrush from his mouth. "DUDE!" he yelled at Aladdin. "I was, like, taking a shower!! Can't I, like, have some privacy you know?!" Then his eyes trailed up to Riku and Karu and his voice changed into a feminine one," AIEEEE! I feel so...so...so EXPOSED!!" Genie covered himself, sticking out his lower lip. This was the second time that Aladdin disturbed him during his bathing time; it made him a very unhappy Genie.  
  
"Arerere?" Riku cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Genie!!" Aladdin groaned, rubbing his temple.  
  
"Riku, what the heck is that?" Karu asked, pointing at Genie. "I never saw a blue person; he came from that tiny lamp?" This was the exact polar opposite from what the wolf thought would come to greet her and Riku. Her mouth curved and she burst out into a laugh.  
  
Genie, swirling around quickly, sucked up his bubbles, shower cap, and rubber ducky, in all. Then Genie grew into an enormous size and bore down on Karu and Riku, eyes glowing a yellow color. "Are you laughing, at ME!?" he boomed. The wolf-girl perked as her laughter dissolved into a serious look.  
  
"Yes; you want to make something of it?" she growled. "Or are you full of just hot air?"  
  
Genie blinked and shrunk down to a normal size-his tail formed into blue pants-and he put a hand on his hip. "This girl has attitude," he smirked and zipped over to Riku. "And what about you? Are you as tough as her?" Riku jerked slightly at Genie's sudden appearance by his side. "Or maybe your putting on a front?!" Genie put a hand to his chest in an arrogant manner. "Aha! That's it!"  
  
"It is not!" Riku protested. "I'm as tough as Karu, if not more."  
  
"You wish," came a mutter.  
  
Riku flinched. "No one asked you!!" he shot back. The boy didn't enjoy the smirk on Karu's face as she rolled her eyes. "You really know how to work someone's nerves, don't you?"  
  
"I don't start the fights, Riku," Karu said simply.  
  
"Lair."  
  
"Cur."  
  
The silver-haired teen glared deadly at her. Then they both felt a strong force squish them against each other in an uncomfortable position. Genie grinned widely, "Aww, it looks like they love each other. Isn't that sweet, Al?" he smirked at this raven-haired friend. "Kissy kissy!" Karu and Riku's face flamed at the mention of them being in love. Both of them took out a quick assault on Genie; sending him rolling backwards. Abu, worried for his friend, climbed down the wall after him.  
  
"AS IF!" they both yelled in unison. The teens turned from each other as their thoughts sidetracked from what they were told to do by Maleficent. After a few moments of forcing the thoughts of kissing Karu, Riku pointed his Keyblade at Aladdin and Jasmine. "Enough games! Hand her over!!"  
  
"Jasmine, run!"  
  
"But Aladdin," the princess protested.  
  
"GO!!"  
  
Reluctantly Jasmine took off in the other direction. Aladdin stood up and held up his sword to the challenging Riku. The silver-haired boy gained a dull look; if they thought they could get away they were terribly wrong. "Ooh, let me fight him!" Karu suggested.  
  
"No; you go get Jasmine."  
  
The wolf pouted at this. "You're no fun," she grumbled and shot off. "Don't you loose!" Karu did a flip and disappeared over the side of the building. As if he was going to loose, Riku thought. He looked Aladdin over one more time to decide to make his first attack. The older male rushed Riku before he could decide. The teen gasped, whipping up his Keyblade to block Aladdin's blow and was forced on his back.  
  
Riku smirked.  
  
"Why are you smirking?" Aladdin asked suspiciously. "Ugh?!"  
  
Riku forced his foot into Aladdin's stomach and flipped him off. Riku brought his knees against him and flipped back to an upright position and faced the hunched over Aladdin. "Don't tell me that's all you got?" he asked, tauntingly. Aladdin shot a dirty glare at Riku, "Why you..."  
  
Meanwhile an irritated Karu was chasing Jasmine down the dirt roads of Agrabah. The wolf wasn't too happy at all; but she kept her distance still deciding if she should let Jasmine get tired or take her out right now? Karu snorted, "Forget it." She sped up to Jasmine's side, smirking deviously. "Are you trying to run from me?"  
  
Jasmine gasped and ducked as Karu lashed out at her. The wolf glared back at her missed target. She dug her feet and hands in the ground, growling annoyingly. The wolf gasped as Jasmine ran off the way they came. "Rrrr, get back here!" Karu snarled, taking chase again. But then...she was in the air?  
  
Karu gasped and look upward, seeing a grinning Genie. "Hey, there," he waved at Karu. Abu snickered on Genie's shoulder as he also waved at Karu.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"  
  
"Temper, temper," Genie waved his finger at his lesson. Karu sneezed at the blue dust outlining her body. "Got a cold?" Karu hissed at Genie, baring fangs. Genie blinked and brought Karu up to him. He smiled, "You must not be a human; Let's she what you look like?"  
  
Karu's eyes widened as a dark blue bolt hit her in the chest. It didn't hurt like she thought, but it was reverting her from her human form. She growled, eyes slitting as fangs poked from her upper lip; pure white fur grew from Karu's skin and her hands and feet grew into large paws. The wolf shook her head and glared lethally at Genie. 'How dare he!?' she thought and snapped her jaws at him. She blinked noticing that she wasn't able to move.  
  
"Rrrgh!" she growled. "Ooooowoooooo!!!" Karu let out a frustrated howl.  
  
"A wolf? Maybe you're better as a pup," Genie smiled, pointing a finger at Karu. She yelped, ears flattening against her head. A cub?! She couldn't be a cub! Karu howled again as her body shrunk into the size of a wolf cub. The blue man sent Karu over to the nearest rooftop, waved, and left.  
  
"Bye!" Abu squeaked, grinning at the lone wolf.  
  
"Owooo!" Karu howled. It wasn't as mature as her pervious one considering her size. 'Curse them all!' she thought. 'Why do these things happen to me?!' The wolf cub whimpered as her ears folded back and her tail folded between her legs. 'Riku...' This wasn't fun at all...  
  
The fore mentioned teen stopped his attack and turned his attention to something behind him. What were those sounds coming from? Aladdin frowned at Riku from behind, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Riku glared back at him. "Freeze," he said simply, raising his Keyblade at Aladdin. Crystals of ice shot out at the raven-haired man behind him, cutting his skin like daggers. Aladdin yipped in pain and stumbled backwards in an attempt to escape the spell.  
  
'What trouble did you get into now, Karu?' Riku thought, leaving Aladdin behind. They should be wrapping things up, he thought; it was starting to get dark. "Karu—gaah!?" Riku tripped over something and keeled over on his face. After the yelping stopped, sharp points dug into leg. The boy cried out.  
  
"Hrr-rrr!" came an infant growl, biting into his leg. Riku growled, grabbing the white ball of fur by the scruff of its neck.  
  
"Evil little thing, why did you bite me?" Riku asked, figuring it wouldn't understand. "OI!" The white dog, or what Riku thought, put its rear paws on his cheeks. It scratched his face with its claws. "Ow, stop!"  
  
'Riku, darn it, it's me!!' Karu thought, only letting out a bark. 'Uuuuu, he doesn't understand me!' Riku gave her a dirty glare with resulted in him getting a bite on his nose. Riku yipped and pulled her away. "Arf!" Karu barked, baring small fangs.  
  
"Hmm?" Riku hummed, looking Karu in the eyes. Those eyes were eerily familiar to him. "GAH!!"  
  
The white wolf perked at Riku's outburst. She hoped he figured it out, so he could find out a way to change her back! When Riku asked her name, Karu nodded; Her tail wagged excitedly. The silver-haired boy gazed at her. 'How did this happen to her?' he thought, holding her up. '...Serves her right.'  
  
Karu growled softly as Riku's fingers came to stroke under her chin. Though it felt good, Karu snapped at his hand. She wanted to get reverted to her older form. Riku held Karu against his chest with one arm and grabbed his Keyblade with his other hand. This goose chase was becoming tiring.  
  
Before he could take off again, they saw the familiar Genie fly in front of them. Abu was on Genie's shoulder and Jasmine was on Carpet. Riku heard Karu hiss as she tried to escape his grasp. "What did you do to her?!" Riku frowned.  
  
"Oh, her?" Genie asked. "Well, you see, I picked her up because she was chasing..."  
  
"Just spit it out!" Riku rushed.  
  
"Oooh," Genie waved a hand and Riku, batting eyelashes. "He's feisty." Riku's eyebrow twitched as he tried to ignore Genie's antics. "I turned her to her true form, and shrunk her," Genie explained and grinned widely, "Aren't I creative?"  
  
"Iie," Riku muttered and held Karu up. "Change her back now!"  
  
'Yeah! Change me back!' Karu thought, enraged. This was hurting her ego very badly.  
  
"If you wish," Genie sighed, pointing a finger at the cub. The same blue dust from before outlined Karu's body as she grew to her normal size. Riku gasped as Karu's weight overpowered him and...he fell over. She was still in her animal form, but it was better than being a cub. Karu looked back at Riku and his swirling eyes.  
  
"Get...get off!!" he rasped.  
  
The wolf stepped off Riku and her ears perked up at a sound. Riku sat up and rubbed his arm, "Gods, you're heavy!!" The snow-colored wolf snapped at his fingers again. Even when she couldn't talk back to him, they got on each other's nerves. Karu sniffed the air, not enjoying the scent she caught onto.  
  
A red parrot came flying up and grinned at the sight he saw. "Jafar! They're here!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" came Jafar's angry voice. The man pulled himself up from the side of the building. Once he was there, he fixed his hat and dust the dirt from his clothes. "Nice work Iago," he praised as the parrot landed on his shoulder.  
  
Karu growled and changed back to her human form. She and Riku rose to their feet; they gave Jafar suspicious looks. 'Is this another person to slow us down?' Karu thought.  
  
"Should we know you?" Riku spoke before Karu.  
  
"Ah, you must be Riku; and you Karu?"  
  
"And how do you know our names?" the wolf asked, tail flickering. Riku nodded in agreement wondering the same thing.  
  
Jafar bowed, holding out his Cobra head staff. "I apologize on behalf of Maleficent," he said, rising. "She must've not told you to meet me."  
  
"Meet you?" 

A/N: (ignore sucky chappie name) Dum, dum, dum!! - Yay, Jafar came in the story and don't worry, Sora shall show up in Agrabah too. W00t, 29 reviews; I came home and gloated for about an hour to my family about MY 29 reviews! Wheee!  
  
To Doomboy2000: Heh. ::rubs head:: Yes, you are very creative with your praise -;;;. Perverted facet, hmm? Lol, j/k. Yay, thanks for the extra vocabulary words. See? I used one too? And quoted partially from you. .;;  
  
To Demon lost in Darkness: I couldn't help it, I had to make Genie come out when he was taking a bath! I do enjoy writing cliffhangers only because I'm a victim of reading other cliffies!! Rggh! (Yes, I'm talking to you Darkworld, Tiger5913, and LittleDarkOne! Update, darn it!) Yay, you like both parts! Yes! Hee, glad you feel so privileged. ::pumps fists. Review sheet gets taken away from desk::  
  
Author: Riku!!   
  
Riku: Hm, lemme see what this says...Karu and Riku, sitting in a tree...F—gahrrg! O.o;;; ::seethes at paper:: You have some sick reviewers.  
  
Author: Do not insult my reviewers! ::takes review sheet:: I need this, thank you! ::grumble:: Reviewer-hater.  
  
Riku: —.—  
  
To Kaoru182003: I'm happy to here you luv the chapter. Hm, good question. Don't worry when Riku gets love confused it shall come sooner than you think! Yaay, we'll have two flower girls!...Uh, I think that's all right. I never heard or saw that it couldn't be two flower girls at a wedding.  
  
Karu: Again with the married stuff? ??  
  
Riku: ::blushes hard:: Stop talking about that!! WE. ARE. NOT. GETTING. MARRIEEED!!! 

Author: O.0;; Gosh, bite everyone's head off, Riku-kun.  
  
Riku: ::hiss::  
  
Sora: ::swallow:: Maybe you should count to ten Riku. -;  
  
Riku: One...two...three...four ::sigh:: five...six...  
  
To xXRiku's SweetheartXx: . .;;; Maybe Sora-kun was right. He-he-he. ::snickers:: I feel loved...again! Lol.  
  
Karu: We were not kissing in the tree!   
  
Riku: TEN! Yeah, what Karu said.  
  
Sora: Denial! X3! I bet you were! =.=/ ::flames surround Riku and Karu:: Oh, pooh, you're going to beat me up again?  
  
Karu & Riku: Yes! )  
  
Sora: Nooo! I had a migraine from the last time! ::runs into other room:: Leave me be!  
  
Author: Don't touch my PS2!! ::crashing sound:: Oooh! I have to go. V.V My poor Playstation, I'm coming to rescue you.  
  
Ja Inuyasha's Apprentice 


	10. Cave of Wonders

Chapter 10: Cave of Wonders  
  
Jafar nodded and answered their questions, "Yes; I was to meet you here. It seems that information must have slipped her mind." The teenagers just stared at Jafar evenly. They still weren't convinced, he figured, and decided to take another route for Riku and Karu's cooperation. He opened his robe and pulled out the all to familiar lamp that Genie spouted from, thus leading Karu to be turned into a cub. She growled at the thought, looking back at Genie. The blue man's eyes widened at the sight of his 'itty-bitty living space' of a home. His jaw dropped all the way to the ground, literally.  
  
Riku looked behind him; he staggered back at the sight along with Karu. "He has a big mouth," Riku said, nervously.  
  
"MY LAMP!!" Genie cried.  
  
"Yes; I picked this up from that little street rat," Jafar grinned. He remembered finding Aladdin battered, cut, and bleeding; He didn't know whom dealt the damage to Aladdin, but that didn't stop him from picking up the lamp from him. "Now, you are 'my' Genie!!" The tall man out stretched his arm, holding the lamp in Genie's direction. The blue man fought the urge of the lamp-he did not want to do the bidding of that vile man- but in the end he was drawn back into his confinement, quite reluctantly. His monkey friend was almost sucked into, but he was too big to fit through the tiny opening and fell to the ground. The monkey picked up his hat and let out furious squeaks at Jafar.  
  
Riku leaned over to Karu as Iago began to torment the poor Abu, "Do you think we can trust him?"  
  
"I don't know, yet, but he caught that blue man so easily," Karu returned, "But there isn't anyone to protect that Princess now. We could always just capture Jasmine and head out?" She looked to Riku to see if he agreed with her idea. It seemed pretty easy enough, but then what about that Jafar? The man in question strolled over to Riku and Karu, causing the she-wolf to tense. She just noticed now that Jafar held the same aura like when Karu first met Maleficent. But his was weaker than hers...it still made Karu uncomfortable.  
  
"Now Princess, it's your turn," Jafar smirked, holding his staff towards Jasmine. The cobra's eyes glowed a deep red and hues of gold swirled around in them. "Now, you will come with me..."  
  
"Oi--!" Karu began to protest, but Riku cut her off. He wanted to see what Jafar was planning to do; after all, he did capture that annoying Genie. The boy wished he knew that the lamp had some sort of spell on Genie; he would have taken him a sooner.  
  
"What...is he doing?" Karu asked, noticing Jasmine's eyes were the same color of the eyes of the Cobra's. The dazed Princess began to utter the same words that Jafar said a few seconds ago. She was obviously under some sort of spell. Karu frowned at the thought. 'Show off,' she grumbled in her mind, 'He makes this look so easy.' Using magic and stuff! She doubted that Jafar held any strength of his own; He was actually kind of skinny. Even Riku looked stronger than him!  
  
"Hmm. And I thought that staff was just something to show off?" Riku asked Jafar. The man looked back at Riku not enjoying what he said.  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that, boy??" Jafar questioned as Jasmine walked to his side, still in her spellbound state. He must have done something else, since the Carpet lowered Jasmine without any protest. Riku snorted at Jafar's question. 'Does he love that staff or something?' the teen thought, 'He probably can't do anything else, but control people. Boring.'  
  
"It was just an honest question," he said, quite flatly.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting, old man," Karu growled, "I'll take your word that Maleficent said to meet you...only on one condition!"  
  
Jafar glared at her and walked closer; Jasmine followed him as if she were some living doll. "I am not an old man, you little brat!" he spat (A/N: OI! That rhymed!), "And what is this "condition"? Who are you to tell me what and what not to do?"  
  
"I never implied that!" Karu shot back. "I want that Princess after all this is done!" the she-wolf declared and noticed Jafar's face take on a confused look. She knew why he gained that look; to her it wasn't a life- threatening demand, but the she-wolf could always take that route. It seemed to work every time with Riku when she said she was going to eat him.  
  
"Don't you mean 'we'?" Riku asked, keeping his voice dull. "You're not a captain or anything like that." Karu bared a fang and shot the silver- haired a dirty glare, which he just snorted at.  
  
"What?!! Why should I give the Princess to some little kids like you!!?"  
  
The "kid" stuff again?  
  
"We're not KIDS!!" the teens roared. Jafar cringed back at their loud voices. Though after claiming they weren't little kids and not to be taken as kids; the teens pouted in a childish pout, anger bubbling inside them. Suddenly Jafar's staff was out from his hands; Karu held it up and glared daggers at Jafar.  
  
"What would you do if I broke this?" she asked, viciously, and never faltered from her threat; "Huh? Or is it that you can't do anything else, but control people with this little rod, ne?"  
  
Jafar clenched his fists at his sides. "Don't you dare!" he hissed, "If you break my staff; You brake the spell I put on her!!" He pointed to Jasmine to emphasize his point. He smirked mentally as Karu's hand lowered, but she still gave him a solemn look. So she wasn't entirely convinced yet, but it was the honest truth he just relayed to her. "Or do you want to chase after her again?"  
  
"Hn," she snorted, and noticed the red bird still tussling with Abu. Karu's stomach twisted in hunger and she groaned mentally. "Hee, I'll trade you."  
  
"Nani?" Riku asked. "Not again..."  
  
"Give me the bird; I'll return you staff," Karu said, holding it out to Jafar. "Deal?"  
  
Jafar glanced over at his pet; Iago wasn't exactly the brave type and sometimes got in the way. But he also was quite the deceiving little bird. Jafar didn't forget how he gave him the idea to tell the Sultan that they would depart to find Jasmine, but only to really take her father away...  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Karu, you're not really going to eat him are you?" Riku asked, walking beside her.  
  
"And why not?!" she snapped, "Unless you want to eat him; We can share."  
  
That statement grossed Riku out and he suddenly felt sick. "NO WAY!!" he returned, louder than he intended to. Karu's ears flickered back for a moment at his voice. After she returned her ears to her upright position Karu just shrugged; "Kekko. More for me."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Gosh, I won't eat him in front of you!" Karu rolled her eyes, holding up the terrified Iago. "You humans are so picky! It's like you get sick if you eat raw meat or something." The she-wolf huffed not realizing what she said was actually true. Riku would get sick eating raw meat, though he never tried it and didn't intend to either! But it was just when she talked about it; it made him feel nauseated.  
  
"Actually we do; don't you have humans from your home world; Keniro?"  
  
"Hai; they don't dress anywhere close to what you have on either," she teased. "But I rarely see one; If they enter my clan's territory it's suicidal! Usually my brothers are the first to—Riku?" She looked to him, noticing his silence.  
  
"Nnn?" he groaned.  
  
"You look kinda pale...?" she moved closer to him.  
  
"Ha. Very funny you should say that...since your talking about eating HUMANS!!" Riku snarled, shuddering at the thought. Karu blinked once out of innocent confusion and smirked. She smirked? Riku gave her a hard glare. He didn't see anything funny about this, not at all.  
  
"I didn't finish; My brothers are the first to kick them out. If they run across any other wolves, they're dead!" she said, hopefully relieving Riku of his worry. "I don't—as well as my brothers—eat humans, baka."  
  
"You should've said that sooner!!" he frowned. "You just enjoy toying with my mind don't you?" The silver-haired walked ahead of her. Jafar was getting a little too far ahead of them, to wherever this "cave" they were supposed to go to. Jafar said that the reason they had to get off Genie was because they were close.  
  
But all Riku saw was desert.  
  
And it was oddly cold, but then Riku remembered that deserts weren't all hot and dry all the time. It could actually get very cold as he learned from school...School. He realized that he completely forgot about that place, though he didn't mind not going to school. He was quickly reminded of his old friends: Tidus, Selphie, Wakka...Kairi. He lingered on the familiar red- haired girl's name. The boy wondered where she was right now; He was going to find her and if she was in trouble he was going to save her. No. Not Sora. That brunette was not going to be the hero; Riku was. Then Kairi would care for...him and only him.  
  
"...Kairi..." Riku breathed.  
  
Karu's ear involuntarily flickered upwards at the word Riku uttered. She heard it clearly and noticed how he was trailing behind all of a sudden.  
  
The 'traitor', Jafar, as Iago called him, stood at the mouth of a cave the shape of a tiger. Its eyes glowed, illuminating the dark patch of desert that he, Riku, Karu, Genie, and Iago occupied. Jasmine stood at his side; still lost in his spell. "C'mon you little—are you coming?! We're here!" Jafar said impatiently, looking back at Riku and Karu. He watched Karu's grip loosen on Iago and he made a B-line straight at Jafar, digging claws into the side his face. "OW! Why you little buzzard!"  
  
"Traitor!" Iago squawked. "Giving me to her so she could eat me; Some friend you are!!?"  
  
"I was not going to let her eat you, but maybe I will now!" Jafar spat, batting Iago away. "Well are you coming or not?!"  
  
"We'll catch up!" Karu called, and trotted over to Riku.  
  
Riku didn't notice the wolf studying the faraway look in his darkened azure eyes. When Karu said his name, Riku jumped back as if she was going to attack him out of nowhere. "Rrr," he growled, never as deep as Karu could, "Don't scare me like that!! What're you trying to do?!! Give me a heart attack; jeez!!!" She blinked, shocked and confused by his angry words. But why in the world was Riku angry; She knew that she my have ticked him off a little about the whole eating thing...Riku mumbled under his breath and brushed past her without saying another word.  
  
"You didn't have to yell at me like that, y'know," Karu said after a moment.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hmm?" the wolf followed after Riku, wondering why was he so quiet all of a sudden. "What's wrong? Lost your voice?" She awaited Riku to retort with some sarcastic comment, but when the teenager didn't, it frustrated her even more. She clenched a fist, fighting the urge to rush over and beat an answer out of him. So she decided to play his way for the time being; "Fine. Don't say anything, you little cur."  
  
Riku didn't even snort at the nickname. Karu's ears drooped as he walked in the cave not answering her. The wolf huffed and stormed inside after him, quite angry that he still didn't speak. Jafar gave up on trying to figure out what was wrong with them and waited at the mouth of the cave; letting the teens get farther and farther away from him.  
  
"Genie, follow them," Jafar ordered, pointing in the teens direction. "Take them to the treasure room."  
  
"'Genie, follow them,'" the blue man mocked as his head turned into Jafar's so he could further imitate his voice, "'Take them to the treasure room.' Hmph, why I oughtta...that cursed lamp, bounding me like that! I'll give him the old one, two, THREE!" Genie gave some quick jabs and a left hook; he only succeeded in punching himself square in the jaw. "Ow..." He rubbed his jaw gently and continued to float after the teens.  
  
'Surely that street rat will come looking for Jasmine,' the man thought, stroking his chin for a second. 'This should do it!' The eyes on his staff began to glow a purplish-black color as he pointed it at the ceiling of the Cave Of Wonders. Dark, almost ghostly forms of Heartless came from the Cobra's eyes and flooded upward in a giant mass of dark clouds. The dark cloud absorbed into then ceiling.  
  
Jafar grinned smugly as the Cave of Wonders roared, thrashing about his head as if to get something out.  
  
"The Heartless are already taking affect. There's no use in resisting," Jafar sighed, "Give in to the Darkness."

A/N: Finally the stupid thing let's me upload--I mean nice computer. :sweatdrop: Poor Genie-sama, he's stuck with Jafar. T.T Don't worry, Aladdin will save you!

Riku: Fat chance, that'll happen. )

Karu: :rolls eyes: Great, he's cocky.

Riku: So?! You're cocky and i don't say anything about it.

Karu: Whatever.

Riku: Rrrgh! ::goes off to torment Sora:

Disclaimer: Yesh, I have a disclaimer, though it'll probably waste time. I'm replying to your reviews in a different format and it belongs to Demon lost in Darkness. I need to get better organized. :sigh: Format-thing of replying to reviews (c) Demon lost in Darkness. ;;;

To Uriko the Kat: thanks for the review. ::glomps you:: I can understand we all have our busy days. :Salutes: Don't worry I'll await your review when you get some free time.

To Doomboy2000: ; yay, my story is on your fave list. yay! ::grins widely:: Wow you did get over that fast, with no evil plans to torment Riku or make Riku and Sora love each other...uh--i mean something other than that! And i think it does make your song much more improper, but I'll force him too marry, Karu! X3 Plus he ticked that you told him off. ::Riku grumbles behind Inuyasha's apprentice: (Read Doomboy2000's story. )

To Lakura: cool, i got my first threat! Xp Thanks for all four of your reviews! (Read her story: My worst enemy!)

To: Librastargirl16: Hiya Librarose! Thanks for reviewing; Oh by the way, I luv your website.

To supershadowX: Sure; Riku needs one, since Sora's the ring bearer.

To xXRiku's SweetheartXx: 'Course Riku thought Karu was cute...as cub i mean. (I've have to be careful what I say.) Thank you for the review.

To Demon lost in Darkness: Yesh, it was mean, very mean what Genie did to Karu. And my PS2 is fine, 'cept for those durn faulty controllers. :snickers evilly: I had to find some way to make Genie humiliate Karu and Riku. And yes we do need all that stuff you mentioned...and bride's maids and Groom's men...who's gonna make the cake? I'm gonna have to think abotu this.

Author: Thank you all for your reviews! Have a great summer-i've been out of school since May 27--for those who are out of school. Get wet, eat, and torment Riku till you can't no more! lol.

Riku: Why does everything have to end up with me being picked on?

Author: 'Cause everyone loves you, 'specially in shonen-ai stories.

Riku: O.O With who?!

Author: Sora. ::Riku faints:: 0.o;;;


	11. King's Orders

Chapter 11: King's Orders

Donald and Goofy came back into the tent, copying Sora's grin. The brunette looked up, wondering what made them so happy.  
  
"We fixed the ship!" Goofy announced, sticking out his chest, like Donald below him. "Now we can go get Sora's Keyblade back!!"  
  
"Hmm," Sora replied. "OW!"  
  
Donald had walked over and struck him in the back of the head with his staff. "Snap out of it!" Donald huffed, "Remember what I said the first time we met?"  
  
Sora winced, rubbing the back of his head. That really did hurt; he didn't expect the little head on Donald's staff was that hard. The brunette looked up at Donald for an answer. The white duck sighed, putting a hand to his forehead.  
  
"I said: 'No sad faces'!" Donald fumed, "So, I don't wanna see no more sad faces, Sora. Remember? We have to make happy faces!" The white duck pushed his cheeks up and stuck out his tongue, giving Sora a raspberry. Even Goofy made his own face.  
  
Sora gazed at them, keeping quiet.  
  
Donald and Goofy blinked.  
  
Sora blinked again.  
  
The brunette clenched his fists and cracked a grin. He laughed at how ridiculous Donald and Goofy looked. The pair put on their normal faces and winked at each other. "There we go!" Goofy smiled. Sora's laughter subsided and he smiled faintly at his two friends.  
  
"Now," Donald smirked, "We have to go back to Traverse Town first and get you a weapon, Sora, then we can catch up to Riku, take the Keyblade back and seal the Keyhole here!!" The white duck put a fist in his hand. It amused Sora seeing Donald out of character, so he was finally rubbing of on the duck? Goofy bobbled his head in agreement to Donald; His goggles fell over his eyes, causing him to stumble back.  
  
"Why did it get so dark?" he asked and realized he goggles, "Oh! Hee..." Goofy smiled, pulling them back up, embarrassed.  
  
"Exactly!" Sora agreed, determined also, imitating Donald's previous movement. The brunette put on his trademark grin and thrust a fist in the air, "To Traverse Town!" Goofy and Donald cheered and the three huddled together like a football team before a big game. Goofy peeked over Sora's head and glanced around as if someone was trying to listen to the plan that Sora and Donald were cooking underneath him. The white duck growled in annoyance and pulled Goofy's head down so he could listen; he knew his friend well and also knew that sometimes he could get too carried away...  
  
"But how exactly are we going to find Riku?" Sora said, looking at Donald for an answer. "He could be anywhere—they're still more worlds for us to explore and they're all probably going to be big!!" The brunette had taken the point on that. So many worlds and one—or two—people to find! Donald crossed his arms and Goofy copied, both of them musing on what Sora said. Then Goofy moved a gloved hand to his chin, a few seconds later a thought came to mind.  
  
"Well since you had the Keyblade first, Sora, shouldn't it call to you or something...?" Goofy trailed off when Donald and Sora looked at him. "Maybe...not?" He cringed, feeling ashamed again.  
  
"I don't see why not," Donald nodded.  
  
"But, I don't know what it's gonna feel like?!" Sora protested and put a hand to his head. "...rrrgh!" he growled out of frustration and then took a deep breath. 'Maybe I'll just know when the Keyblade is near,' he thought and nodded to himself, approving his own thought. Sora finally made up his mind and stood up, determination in his navy eyes. "We're going and nothing will get in our way!"  
  
"Oh!" Goofy gasped just then and fished around in his front right pocket. He then pulled out a pink-like colored block glowing coolly in his hand. "I found this."  
  
"What is it?" Sora asked.  
  
"I think it's a Gummi block," Donald said, "Cid should know what it is." Goofy nodded once again to Donald's comment.  
  
"Well then, let's go--!"  
  
"Wait--!"  
  
The trio looked back at Jane and the woman held out a tan sack. "At least take some food with you," she smiled, "You should be tired after all you went through—I hope you find whatever you're looking for."  
  
"Thank you!" the team smiled.  
  
Sora was first to put a foot on Traverse Town cement; Goofy and Donald followed in after him and the large gates leading out of the world closed. The brunette looked around absorbing the familiar atmosphere only to be tugged along by Donald, urging him to hurry up. He was becoming impatient again, Sora thought. But he partly agreed with him; it was best to find the Keyblade as quick as possible.  
  
The trio left to go up the steps into the Accessory Shop. They decided to go visit Cid first then go get his weapon from Donald's nephews. The blonde-haired man looked up as Sora and his friends walked into the shop.  
  
"Hey, Sora, haven't seen you in a while," Cid spoke. "What you need?"  
  
"Help, well, uh, we found this Gummi Block," Sora said as he walked up to the counter. He set the pink block in front of Cid so he could get a good look at it. Cid stroked his chin and "Hmmed" as he looked at the block. The brunette gazed at him awaiting his answer.  
  
"I warp block," Cid said.  
  
"A what?" Goofy asked.  
  
"Wrap Gummi Block," Cid repeated, holding it up. "This little thing will help you get to worlds faster..."  
  
"Really?" Sora grinned, "And I thought the Gummi ship couldn't get any faster. Oh, could you install it for us Cid?" The brunette smiled again as Cid nodded. Now it was off to the item shop to get a new weapon. But the idea of getting another weapon felt strange to Sora; he'd gotten so used to the blade that he didn't think he wouldn't get parted from it. Donald and Goofy let Sora travel into the item shop alone...  
  
"Goofy," Donald called to his taller friend.  
  
"Yes?" Goofy turned around to see a serious face on the white duck.  
  
Donald crossed his arms and cast his eyes downward. "We...Riku has the Keyblade right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Soo...we have to follow after Riku now," Donald said slowly and he heard Goofy gasp. He knew that was coming; Donald couldn't put it off any longer. Their adventures with Sora would end if they found Riku soon.  
  
"We can't—but--!!"  
  
"No buts!" Donald stamped his foot. "The King said we have to follow the Keyblade and the person with it; Sora doesn't have the blade! Riku does so that means we have to leave Sora—"  
  
"Hey, aren't you guys coming in?" came Sora's voice and he peeked around the door. Donald sighed mentally once he noticed Sora didn't hear the words he spoke a few seconds ago. Goofy told him they were coming soon and waved him away, smiling. The brunette gave a confused look, shrugged, and disappeared behind the door again.  
  
"But we can't leave Sora--!" Goofy exclaimed. Donald hushed him just in case Sora could overhear them. Goofy lowered his voice, "Let's stay with Sora for a little while longer, please Donald--!"  
  
"But Goofy!"  
  
"Pleeeeaaaasseee?" Goofy begged, he never did this before and he looked at Donald with big, sad eyes.  
  
"Oh All right!" Donald huffed, giving into Goofy's face. "We'll stay with Sora, but the next time we see Riku we have to go, Goofy! And no "but" and "please"!!" The tall knight bobbled his head and hugged Donald appreciably. The magician grumbled under his breath and pushed off from Goofy and they headed into the item shop.  
  
Sora grinned looking up as Donald and Goofy walked in. "You guys want some new weapons?" he asked, "We have enough money for all of us to get a new one!" His companions nodded oddly slowly; Sora blinked. "Somethin' wrong, guys?"  
  
"No, nothing at all," Donald lied.  
  
A/N: Nnnnh. I very short chapter...forgive me! But I wanted this chapter to be all about Sora. ::nod, nod:: 'Cause he's very cute. ::nod, nod:: Uuuuun, i think...that was a warp...block...(correct me if i'm wrong) :thinks:  
  
Sora: ::Blushes:: Stop! You're making me blush!  
  
Author: ::glomps Sora:: And then the next chapter will be when they arrive at Agrabah; I think it will be a lot longer 'cuz I got to go through the water-thingy inside the cave....  
  
Sora: I...can't...breathe--!  
  
Riku: I wanna get glomped. T.T ::sighs::  
  
Karu: I'll glomp you.  
  
Riku: No thank you.  
  
Karu: ::growls and glomps Riku anyway.:: ;;  
  
Riku: I can't...breathe, Karu!! X.x  
  
Author: ahh! It feels so great being out of school--! Oh, later my loyal readers! ::grins:: 


	12. Maleficent's return and Genie's plan

Chapter 12: Maleficent's return and Genie's plan

"I have to go."  
  
Donald looked back at Sora, giving the brunette a questioning look. Sora bit his bottom lip and wriggled uncomfortably in his seat; he put his knees together continuing his oddly twitching. Next to Sora's seat was a silver sword with a golden haft; it reminded him of the sword he used in his dream before this whole adventure started and that was why he picked it. And he was quite happy that he had something to fight with, but his attitude was changed at this particular moment. "What do you mean: 'I have to go'?" Donald asked. Though the warp block was installed, the ship still wasn't going fast enough for Sora.  
  
Wasn't it obvious?! Sora groaned, "I have to go!!" The more he said it, the more he wanted to 'go'. He frowned when Donald and Goofy didn't catch on. "I have to go to the bathroom!!!" Sora yelled finally and he blushed, embarrassed. The Gummi Ship swerved suddenly, nearly knocking Sora out of his seat; Donald had fell over after Sora had admitted his problem.  
  
"Why didn't you go at Traverse Town?!" Donald yelled, straightening the ship.  
  
"I didn't have to go then," Sora explained, flinching again. "But I have to go now!! Really, reaaaaaaaaaally badly! Turn around, Donald!"  
  
"No."  
  
"NO?!" Sora gasped. "I'm gonna go on myself. Please," the teenager begged, "Pleeeeaaaaseeeeee; find some mercy in you Donald-sama!!" Donald snorted; this was inhumane! Sora vowed that if Donald didn't turn the ship around he was going to use him as his bathroom, no matter how disgusting it seemed. ".... Dammit Donald, I'm going to use you as my toilet if you don't do something fast!" he snarled, ignoring the fact that he just cursed.  
  
"All right! There's a world down there!" Donald huffed, "I'll take you there; just hold it until then!!"  
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
"There, you feel better Sora?" Donald muttered.  
  
Sora nodded, grinning. He was thankful that he found some place to go. "Thank you, Donald," he sighed, scratching his in his brunette hair. "It's...kind of hot..." That's when he noticed that it was eerily quiet and he looked around the corner at shops and carts, but they were all abandoned. Where did all the people go? Sora thought there should be at least somebody here. When the trio heard a low sound; they all jumped.  
  
Sora readied his sword, Donald readied his war hammer, and Goofy, who didn't decide to get anything from the item shop, readied his Herc's shield. Three sets of eyes blinked as the watched a tan man stumble out from around the corner; he was bleeding from many cuts on his arms, legs, and chest. His clothes were tattered and his raven hair was ruffled and he was barely holding on to his sword. Now that he got closer Sora saw bruises on his face. The brunette dropped his sword and ran over to the injured man.  
  
"Hey! What happened?!" Sora asked. The raven-haired man looked up at Sora and dropped to his knees. "Heal!" A green light came above the man's head and dark green leaves fluttered down until they disappeared altogether. His wounds closed and the bleeding stopped and his bruises went away. He blinked and sat up, noticing that he felt as good as new.  
  
"Thank you," he said to Sora. "What was that...wow!" The man stood up and looked himself over; all the pain was gone that fast?  
  
"You're welcome," Sora grinned, rising also. "Name's Sora, and yours?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, my name is Aladdin," he smiled, shaking Sora's hand. "Thanks again, Sora."  
  
"Who did that to you?" Sora asked, looking up at Aladdin. '...I wonder if Riku was here...?' he thought. Aladdin put on a frown, he couldn't forget that ice-thing that boy had done to him and on top of that Jafar had stolen the lamp after he took a few hits to his face.  
  
'Wait 'til I find them,' he thought, bitterly. "Some kid with silver hair," Aladdin growled and held his hand above Sora's head, showing his attacker's height. "'Bout that high and he wore a yellow vest and pants like mine—he also had this thing," Aladdin frowned again putting his arms out trying to estimate something. "It was silver and about this long; it looked like some big key."  
  
"MY Keyblade!!" Sora gasped, clenching his fists. "What was his name?!"  
  
"Uh...this girl that was with him...she called him 'Riku' I think...." Aladdin trailed off.  
  
"Did she have a tail and wolf ears?" Donald asked, coming up.  
  
Aladdin shook his head. "No; I didn't see any, but Jafar called her Karu."  
  
"That's them!!" Donald, Goofy, and Sora gasped. Aladdin stumbled back and watched as the three began to talk about Riku and Karu. He figured out that something happened between them, but was still confused about this 'Keyblade' or whatever they called it.  
  
"Are they still here?" Sora inquired. 'Please say yes, I want my Keyblade back!' he prayed.  
  
"Hopefully. They took my girlfriend away," Aladdin growled and blinked. He heard something, but why would someone be here? Ever since he saw some black things bouncing around here, everyone was taken away...  
  
Once they reached the treasure room the first thing Riku and Karu wanted to do was dive into the largest mound of gold. Especially Karu since she saw a large red ruby on top of the golden pile; "I got dibs on that one!!"  
  
"I want it!" Riku protested and they both ran at towards it, but something large and blue appeared in front of the teens. Riku and Karu couldn't stop and flew into the thing and were forced backwards into the sand beneath them. Genie changed back from a large baseball glove into his regular form.  
  
"No, no, NO!" he said.  
  
"No?" the teens asked, rubbing their aching heads.  
  
"NO!" Genie said again.  
  
"Why?! I want that ruby!" Karu huffed.  
  
"No, because if you touch that stuff this cave goes down faster than a lumber jack cuts a tree!!" Genie explained, puffing out his chest. "The tiger told me so!"  
  
Karu blinked and leaned over to Riku; "What's a lumber jack?"  
  
The silver-haired boy sighed and shook his head. "I'll tell you later, Karu," he said. "And what tiger?"  
  
"The head of the cave, you know the one that's shaped like a tiger head?!" Genie told Riku. "Duh!! You kids are, like, so slow!!"  
  
Karu stood up, stomping over to the blue man. "I am not slow," she growled and then smirked, pointing back at the silver-haired boy; "That's Riku." Karu grinned and Riku growled behind her.  
  
"OI! You're the one to talk!" he snarled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean I'm calling you an idiot!!"  
  
Karu twitched and she faced Riku, eyes flashing, and she gave him a killing stare. He swallowed hard knowing what this meant. "Rrrgh!!" Karu pounced on Riku and began to give him the beating of his life.  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Riku cried out. "OW! Karu, stop—OWWW!!"  
  
Genie cringed at the sight. He covered his eyes and continued to flinch at the sounds, but then he peeked through his fingers watching Riku getting beat up. The blue man the spun around and was quickly dressed in a referee suit, microphone and all.  
  
"Oooo, and it's the final match going down," Genie said, zipping over to Karu and Riku. "Karu has Riku in a strangle-hold and it don't look to good folks, let me tell you!" The blue man shuddered at another cry of agony. "Ouch! That has got to hurt! Is that even legal..." He held his microphone down to a wincing Riku. "Any final words, wishes, et cetera, et cetera, Riku?"  
  
"Yes," he said, "Get her OFF!!"  
  
"Oh shut up you," Karu grumbled, pulling on Riku's hair. "So when you decide to talk it's an insult, eh?!"  
  
"Ho-oh?! What's this?" Genie asked, putting the microphone up to Karu. "An affair between the two fighters?" Then another copy of Genie whispered something into the original's ear and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Ah yes! They were once lovers!" the blue man shook his head. He just wanted to start up something so he could continue his act; "And I told them it wouldn't work out, but does anyone listen to Genie?? NO! They want to go off and do whatever they want and then come back crying to me when things don't work out!" The blue man sniffled and a handkerchief with his face on the corner appeared in his hand. He blew his nose loudly in the handkerchief and wiped tears away from his eyes.  
  
But he didn't notice that the teenagers behind him were blushing deeper than a tomato. And yet again Riku and Karu assaulted Genie, but this time it was from behind. Before they could do any more damage he disappeared in a large cloud of blue smoke and came back behind Riku and Karu. They both glowered at Genie still blushing.  
  
Genies referee suit disappeared and reverted back to his normal clothes. "Oh come on, I was just teasing," he laughed. "Ah, young love. I was in love once, you know? Beautiful genie-girl, but the little tramp left me for some other genie with larger muscles," he sniffed. "I said, 'I can be just as bulky as him!' And she said, 'No, you just naturally fat...' I am not fat mind you! 'And he's natural muscle, good bye Genie.' And that was the last I saw of her!" Genie sniffled again, "It's unfair!! No one loves me." The man began to sob, wiping tears away on the back of his hand.  
  
Riku and Karu just looked more bewildered than ever. They both wondered how many sides were there to Genie?  
  
"Uh...are you as lost as I am, Riku?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he nodded.  
  
"I didn't think anyone like him could find a mate," Karu snorted.  
  
"That's mean!" Riku scolded, "Hmpf, 'Love has no boundaries' or at least that what Selphie would always say."  
  
"It does for you," The she-wolf grinned and laughed. Riku's face became flushed with anger and her glared daggers at Karu.  
  
"That wasn't funny, Karu!" he growled, not liking that she was still laughing. "Stop laughing!! Karu no baka—" Riku reached out and pulled on her ears. The girl yelped as a result and tried to get Riku to let go, but the more she tried, the more he pulled.  
  
"Ow! Riku that hurts--!"  
  
Soon they were arguing and picking on each other again. Genie let his shoulders slump; noticing that the scuffling teens paid no mind to his sad story. At that moment he felt something twitch in his pants. "W-whooa! Just invade my personal space! Ah! Abu!!" Genie picked the monkey from his pants and held up the small, ruffled ape. Abu panted, secretly happy to be out of Genie's pants. The blue man glanced at Riku and Karu and then turned around; black shades appearing over his eyes. He told his furry friend what to do in a sneaky, sly voice; "Listen little dude. Go over and find Aladdin; tell him we're in the Cave of Wonders and those Heartless things are guarding Jasmine. Don't let anyone see you."  
  
Abu nodded.  
  
"Tell him to hurry and beat Jafar over here! Now go, little monkey dude, go!" he whispered loudly and sent Abu flying out in a miniature version of Carpet. Genie cheered Abu on, peeking around the corner; he also took a glance at Jasmine lying on the floor just out side the Treasure room. A Fat Bandit was snoozing next to her, a large pink bubble coming from what should be his nose.  
  
"What are you doing?" Karu asked, suspiciously behind Genie.  
  
He jumped and spun around. "Ah, nothing, nothing!" he lied and came up with a quick idea to occupy Karu with something else, so she wouldn't found out about his little plan. He took of his shades and grinned ear to ear, literally. "I bet you're hungry—I'm a great cook if you want something to eat."  
  
"Really?" she asked, rising an eyebrow. "No tricks?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?!" she said. Karu was honestly, terribly hungry. Especially since she let go of Iago and never caught him back--he stayed in the air constantly and when she jumped for him, the little bird simply swerved out of the way. "Go on, cook, and cook!" Karu urged; food was the only thing that she thought about at the moment.  
  
"Over here, quick!" Aladdin rushed and ran around the corner and ducked into an abandoned melon shop. Goofy, Donald and Sora followed. The quartet keep their heads low and listened as the voice and footsteps drew nearer. Aladdin quickly identified one voice to the Jafar, but the other female voice he didn't recognize.  
  
"Oh Jafar, why did you tell them that?" the female voice said.  
  
"To get them to come along, you said yourself that girl—"Jafar began.  
  
"I know what I said!" the other snapped.  
  
"Well, this shouldn't be hard at all," Jafar said, "After I find that keyhole, I'll get rid of Aladdin and you can have Jasmine, Maleficent."  
  
"Maleficent...?" Sora whispered and Donald hushed him. The brunette shut his mouth and shifted to his knees.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Donald hissed and Goofy covered his mouth. Sora peeked through a hole between two large watermelons. He took a good look at Maleficent and Jafar, engraving her face into his mind since they were talking about Riku now:  
  
"Does Riku have that 'key'?" Maleficent asked.  
  
Sora pouted, thinking about his stolen Keyblade.  
  
"Keyblade? Yes he does," Jafar answered. "Why?"  
  
"I just want to make sure that other boy hadn't made it here. I know that little runt wants the Keyblade back," Maleficent smirked, "He won't get it back, especially since Riku has it, and looking for Kairi. As long as that happens, we'll get all the seven Princesses of Heart and open the Keyhole in my castle."  
  
"Yes, yes," Jafar nodded. "But what if by chance he makes it here?"  
  
"Send Heartless after him, he won't last long without the Keyblade," Maleficent told him, "Oh and be careful with those Heartless will you, Jafar. You don't want to be swallowed up by them."  
  
"When haven't I?" he frowned.  
  
"Whatever, just like Riku and Karu take Jasmine and bring her to me," the woman said. Jafar nodded again and Maleficent faded away. Sora ducked down as Jafar walked out to leave the city. Once he made sure that he was completely gone; the quartet came out of hiding.  
  
"So that's what they're planning," Sora said. "And I will get my Keyblade back."  
  
"Defeat me, will he?" Aladdin snorted. "I'm going to show him!"  
  
'Riku is looking for Kairi too...?' Sora thought to himself, eyes casting down for a moment. He huffed mentally, 'I'll find her first and get my Keyblade at the same time!' So all they needed to figure out where exactly Jasmine was and Sora knew Riku and Karu had to be there also. After Sora regained his Keyblade then he'd go out and search for Kairi.  
  
"I think we should get going," Goofy suggested. The others nodded and heard a high-pitched squeak. The foursome looked up to see Abu flying towards them on a small blue carpet with blue smoke and sparkles trailing behind him. The carpet did loops and donuts in the air before finding its place in Aladdin's chest. The man caught his monkey friend and the carpet disappeared.  
  
"ABU!" Aladdin grinned, "You're all right! Where did you come from? Did Genie send you; please say yes!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Abu bobbled his head.  
  
"Great!" Aladdin said and put Abu on his shoulder. "You'll just lead the way and—"As soon as Aladdin hopped over the side of the abandoned shop and large fireball hurtled his way. The man, Sora, and his friends ducked and the fireball shot through a wall. "A suppose the are the Heartless?" he chuckled, nervously.A/N: o.0 I didn't think this chapter was going to that long. But I can tell know since my fingers hurt. I can't believe I'm up this late again; it's 12 o'clock at night, and I stayed up into 5 o'clock last night...or day...? ?? (I couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard I tried and Adult Swim was off. T.T) I'm pitiful 'cause I woke up at 2 o'clock today!! Talk about getting beauty sleep! ::laughs and yawns::  
  
Riku: Well the beauty part of sleep isn't helping you out. P  
  
Author: Agh! Riku no baka!! ::looks around for something to throw:: Ah! ::picks up floppies and throws them at Riku's head!::  
  
Riku: Ow! Attack of the floppies!! !!  
  
Author: Yessss, feel the pain!!  
  
Karu: This is what happens to her when she doesn't read any Shonen-ai in at least a weak. . Ow! .0  
  
Author: ::throws floppy at Karu:: Shut up you!!  
  
Sora: Chic fight, cool!! ::eats popcorn, safely on the couch, sure to avoid Inuyasha's Apprentice's wrath::  
  
To Zilly: Oi...why does everyone want to be the flower girl? ::thinks for a moment:: 'Kay, but no more flower girls!! N-O!! Thanks for the review.To supershadowX: Oooooh, gold star! Shiny! ::puts gold star on Riku plushie:: Writing group? I never been in one of those before...hmm...::thinks for a moment:: 'Kay, I'll join, I need something else to do this summer besides eating, sleeping, drawing, playing video games, and torturing Riku. Thanks for the gold star and the review. Now I just need four more. ;;  
  
To Doomboy2000: FFTA? ?-? ::sweatdrop:: As many games I track down and beg my mom to buy for me, I never heard of that one? Eh, Arc is 20? For some reason he seems younger to me. Yeah, and it does make Tidus and the others normal, then Tidus and Yuna can be together. P! Oooooh, sparring, I can't wait to see that come. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
To Crazy Girl Person: Yaay, a new reviewer! ::claps hands:: - my stories unique and interesting. Coolies. Thank you. ::grins smugly::  
  
To: xXRiku's SweetheartXx: Of course Goofy-san doesn't want to leave Sora! Unlike Donald. ::pouts:: , thanks for the reviews and encouragement.  
  
To Demon lost in Darkness: ::nod, nod:: Now how in the world could I forget my man!! ::cough Cloud cough cough:: Hehee, he'll look good in a tuxedo. But no Kairi, she'll be there though, I'll pick Yuffie and Aerith, so they'll go along with Leon and Cloud. ::is currently thinking of evil ways to send Aerith away and take Cloud for self:: I'll let Kairi cook the cake, because I don't trust Riku's cooking what so ever. (Riku: Not funny!) I think everyone hates Jafar and he's BALD!! ::goes silent and then bursts out laughing:: I nearly cried too when Riku got shut behind the door!! Riku no baka! You could've easily slipped out the door!! Yes, it was wrong for Riku to do that to Sora, but his voice made me forget about that. ::sighs and shakes head:: Teeheehee, I made Goofy put on a puppy face, he's a dog right? My mom says he's a moose. O.o;;;;;;;;;; Oh, you're welcome that I made your day, heh.  
  
To Lakura: You're welcome for the promo; thank you for the reviews! -  
  
Author: Wow, I have 51 reviews!! FIFTY-ONE!! That's more that half of one hundred!! But maybe I'll get as many as Doomboy2000 has. Hee!  
  
Riku: It's only by one, stop being so cocky.  
  
Author: I can be as cocky as I want!! I swear I'm going to write a story with you and Wakka paired in it if you don't leave me alone!!  
  
Riku: O.O;;; Yes'm! ::closes mouth obediently::  
  
Author: Good. ::yawns:: Sorry these chapters came late, but it's better to have more chapters to come late than none at all! Now I shall go off and do something; I'm waiting for Inuyasha: Juso no Kamen to come out! (I think that's the Japanese name of it.) And thanks again to all my reviewers, the reviews make me sooo happy. ::sigh:: I need to update on meh other story, I keep typing up the chapter, but then I don't like it. And I'm pretty much caught up in this fic and it takes up a lot of my time.   
  
Sora: So. ::still eating popcorn:: Can I invite someone over?  
  
Author: If it's Cloud, yes.   
  
Sora: T.T I was thinkin' about Kairi...  
  
Author: ::grumbles:: So you can flood my house with your drool? I don't think so!  
  
Sora: ::pouts:: You're mean! XP  
  
Author: I'm going to shove you in my closet and make Riku sit on you. ::Sora blinks::  
  
Riku: why me?! ::glares at author:: You have a sick mind.  
  
Author: Eh? Stop thinking like that Riku! Ooooh! You nasty!! ::smirk::  
  
Riku: OH SHUT UP!! ::Author and Riku began to fight::  
  
Karu: 0.o; If any of this is scaring you I suggest you leave now. 


	13. On the way

Chapter 13: On the way...

They watched as more Fat Bandits began to appear; near the quartet an ordinary-looking pot sprouted spider legs and started charging towards them. The Pot Spider really freaked Sora out the most and he dodged the Heartless attack. As soon as he got to his feet a fireball nearly hit him if he hadn't ducked that second. There was so many and it seemed they were all attacking at once. A Fat Bandit's mouth opened wide as fire swirled around in he center of his mouth; he shot out the fireball at Aladdin who at the moment was kicking a Pot Spider over.  
  
"Aladdin, behind you--!" Sora gasped.  
  
"Aero!" Donald said quickly and wind surrounded around Aladdin, creating a barrier around him. The fireball hit against Aladdin's barrier and he was surprised that it didn't do any damage. But he wasn't given enough time to thank Donald because the Fat Bandit began to attack Aladdin, intent on breaking his barrier.  
  
Sora came behind the enraged Heartless and attacked his head with his sword. The Fat Bandit lifted a large hand and smacked Sora effortlessly into another abandoned shop. The teenager yelped as he landed on his back and the shop caved in on top of him. Goofy huffed, angry that the bandit did such a mean thing to Sora. The knight charged his way through many Pot Spiders and knocked the Heartless in the side, causing him to fall on his large stomach. After his attack was done Goofy went over to dig Sora out of the rubble. Meanwhile Donald was spell casting magic against the Heartless and helping Aladdin also.  
  
There had to be somewhere to go, Aladdin thought as Abu hid inside his vest. Then a place came to mind and he called to the others; "Hey! Guys follow me!!" He turned the other way and headed down the street. He didn't really like the idea of running from a fight, but he was more concentrated on finding Jasmine than fighting Heartless. Donald followed and Goofy and Sora trailed behind, fireballs shooting over their heads. Aladdin turned a sharp corner and opened a door to a storage that he used to hide in to keep from being caught when he was on one of his thieving trips. The white duck didn't realize it was such a short ending and ran smack into the open door. Goofy and Sora shot in—the brunette reached back out and grabbed Donald, shutting to door behind him.  
  
They all sat down on the floor to regain their breath. Donald on the other hand grumbled angrily as he rubbed his sore beak tenderly. After a few seconds of silence there was a low scraping sound that made them all jump. The quartet readied their weapons, as the sound grew steadily louder. Aladdin, deciding to be the bold one of the group, stepped forward and stuck his sword in the between the barrels, moving them aside. No sooner than he did a bright colored blur lunged at him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Carpet!!" Aladdin smiled happily as the magic carpet hovered above him.  
  
Sora and his original team gazed at Carpet, wondering how in the world could a carpet fly? Carpet lowered suddenly so that Aladdin could climb on it. "Climb on," he said to the others, hovering over to them. Donald and Goofy walked over and climbed aboard the magical carpet, but Sora was a little hesitant. He wasn't so sure about getting on that hovering thing... "Come on, Sora," Aladdin insisted. "Carpet won't through you off...well unless you burn it or something."  
  
"U-uh...o-okay, I guess," Sora murmured, slowly getting on Carpet. As soon as his last foot got on the hovering rug, it shot out the storage and dodged through confused Heartless. Sora yelped, grabbing onto the rug's sides as it rose higher in the air, going faster and faster.  
  
"Get us to the Cave of Wonders, fast!" Aladdin ordered.  
  
"F-faster?!" Sora rasped and closed his eyes as Carpet picked up speed. He groaned as his stomach churned, he wasn't exactly enjoying himself. 'I think I'm going to be sick,' the fourteen-year-old thought opening a navy- colored eye to look at the vast desert in front of him. Aladdin glanced back and noted Sora's pale face.  
  
"Are you alright, Sora?" Aladdin asked.  
  
"...Not really," he muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Aladdin grinned.  
  
"After I throw up."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Karu held up a long pale noodle on her fork. Genie leaned down, dressed in a long sleeved black and white stripped shirt, black pants, black shoes, cap, a mustache and a red scarf was tied around his neck. He grinned widely; "Spaghetti, Madam. Bon Appetite!" The wolf-girl gave Genie a suspicious look, still not sure to taste it yet. Genie was nice, making a table and giving her a chair to sit in, but it still didn't make her trust his food no less.  
  
"You try it first," Karu said to Riku.  
  
The boy arched a brow and shook his head. "Nuh-uh, you try it first," he replied, twirling his fork in his own plate of spaghetti. Genie stuck out a bottom lip when they didn't taste his cooking yet; he huffed and Riku's fork suddenly found its way in his mouth. He grabbed the fork and took it out his mouth and forced the noodles down. He shot a dirty glare at the blue man who whistled an aimless tune as he turned his head away. "It's...okay," he grumbled, not wanting to give Genie too much praise since he forced him to take a bite first.  
  
After seeing the food wasn't going to make her sick or anything Karu began to eat her share. The wolf-girl didn't take that much a liking to the noodles, she mainly picked all the meatballs out and ate them. She later ate the noodles and was still hungry. "This does taste good," she said to Genie.  
  
"Thank you," Genie bowed.  
  
"So, can I have some more?" Karu asked.  
  
"Huh? Some more?" he blinked.  
  
The girl nodded. "I'm really hungry and you said you were a great cook," she huffed. Genie assured Karu that she'd get more food to eat. 'Gosh, I wonder how much does she eat?!' he thought and looked back hearing foot steps approaching them. The familiar figure of Jafar came through the doorway with Jasmine in his arms and he quirked a brow upon seeing the table and food. Once Iago saw Karu, he took flight  
  
"What is going on here?" he asked.  
  
Genie changed back to his normal clothes and pointed a finger at the table. It disappeared along with the plates, silverware, the last bite of Riku's spaghetti, and the chairs. Karu and Riku toppled over backwards when the chairs were taken from under them. Riku grumbled as he rubbed his backside.  
  
"Nothin'," Genie said, innocently.  
  
"Anyway," Jafar said, deciding to ignore whatever he saw. "Let's go." And again Riku and Karu followed behind Jafar. Genie trailed behind the teens, making ugly faces at Jafar from behind. Karu glanced back at Genie to find him caught in a face; he straightened up and waved at her. She rolled her eyes and turned around again. The group traveled into the next room.  
  
The teens looked around the room noticing the raised platform and pillars circling the majority of the room; on top of the pillars where large monkey statues, holding gems larger than the ones in the treasure room. "Can I have that?" Karu asked pointed at one.  
  
Genie shook his head.  
  
"Damn," she mumbled. Suddenly Riku yelped; the other's looked at him with the Keyblade pointing at a wall opposite of them. "Riku--?!"  
  
"Hey, kid! What are you doing!?" Jafar demanded.  
  
"I-I don't know, it just..." Riku tried to explain, but trailed off when the tip of the Keyblade glowed a blue color and a keyhole appeared on the wall where the Keyblade was pointed. A blue stream of light came from the blade and went straight into the keyhole. A soft click was heard as if he locked something; the light disappeared and he dropped his arm.  
  
'He closed it,' Jafar hissed mentally, glaring at Riku from behind.  
  
"Oi, why did you do that?" Karu asked coming up to him. "That was kinda cool; I want one."  
  
"Hmph," Riku snorted, becoming arrogant. "Well you can't hold it, and you know that. It's mine."  
  
"'Well you can't hold it,' " Karu mocked Riku, "'It's mine.' Oh whatever, you arrogant little cur! I might get one of my own, you never know." The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes at the she-wolf's comment, doubting that she'd get a Keyblade.  
  
"That'll be the day," he told her.  
  
"Agh! Why you--!!" Karu huffed, rising a fist. Riku closed an eye waiting for her to hit him, but instead Karu shoved Riku over effortlessly. It was better than getting hit again, but he still hated when she pushed him around like that. The silver-haired boy stood up and brushed the sand from his clothes.  
  
'My Keyblade sealed that keyhole...?' he thought, noticing that the keyhole on the wall was gone, and then snuck a glance over to Jafar, wondering why he looked so angry all of a sudden. '...Maybe I wasn't supposed to seal it then?' Riku glanced away, frowning slightly. A loud roar interrupted his thoughts. "What the...what was that?"  
  
"The cave..." Jafar said slowly. "It seems we have intruders."  
  
'Yes! That has to be Al!' Genie thought, hiding his grin. 'I hope he hurries up and gets down here to stop Jafar!'  
  
"Ngh--!"  
  
Sora winced as something hit him from behind. The mouth of the cave thrashed around trying to shake Sora off his head, but Sora held on the best he could. The tiger head stopped shaking, giving the brunette enough time to look at his friends down below fighting Heartless. So their plan seemed to be working nicely; while Sora was up on the tiger head trying to stop it from spitting out Heartless, his friends were below fighting the Heartless the tiger head had spat out. This way the Heartless wouldn't find him up there. The brunette began to attack the tiger head's eye again. This place seemed to be controlling the tiger head and the Heartless, but the tiger head wasn't completely defenseless.  
  
A white orb came from the eye and swirled around to hit Sora; he ducked the white orb and attacked the eye again. The tiger thrashed about again and Sora held on, determined to get inside. It was faint, but something told him he had to get inside the cave. Sora struck downward at the eye one last time and that seemed to be the last one.  
  
The eyes of the tiger head glowed a white light that nearly blinded Sora. The brunette turned away and slid down the back of the tiger's neck to reach his friends. Once he got to the bottom, Sora was happy to find the Heartless were all gone. Aladdin grinned down at Sora and pointed his sword toward the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Let's go; Jasmine has to be in there!" he said and ran ahead with Sora and the others following behind him.  
  
And like they were in Agrabah again, a fireball shot towards them. Sora sighed, "Why won't they stop?!!" Before he could make another step, Goofy decided to just ram through the Heartless like they nothing.  
  
"Charge!!"  
  
Sora, Donald, and Aladdin blinked at their friend's sudden boldness. Sora grinned and the other three followed the trail that Goofy left behind. The knight seemed to be doing okay until he ran into the front of a Fat Bandit and was sent flying backwards. Donald cast Blizzard and the Fat Bandit froze in a large block of ice. After that little menace was out of the way, the group continued their way down the hall...  
  
Sora...  
  
Navy eyes blinked at the call of his name and he stopped in his tracks; Sora looked back at the others. "Did...one of you say my name?" he asked. The trio shook their heads at the brunette's question. He heard that voice before...in his dream on Destiny Islands. 'Why does that sound familiar?' he wondered and spotted an open doorway.  
  
Sora.  
  
He couldn't stand that voice! Why was it calling him? Or was this the feeling he was waiting for? Was it the Keyblade calling to him...? He took a few steps to the door, until his pace quickened to a jog. "Hey, Sora!" Donald called after him as he disappeared into the darkness of the next room. "Sora!! Wait for us--!!" The white-duck huffed following after Sora angrily.  
  
"Well, guess who's here," Karu grinned, as a familiar scent wafted to her nose. She thought she smelled it earlier, but it was so faint that she brushed it off.  
  
"Who's here?" Riku asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Sora. I wanna fight him!" the wolf grinned toothily and her ears twitched as she heard Sora's voice in the room they previously left. "Nani—OI!!" Riku grabbed Karu's arm and pulled her along in the opposite direction. The wolf-girl complained and glowered at Riku; "What're you doing, can't I fight him?"  
  
"Just come on," Riku grumbled and he led her to the risen platform where he sealed the keyhole earlier. They both leapt up on the platform with little effort and ducked into the shadows just as Sora ventured into the room. Karu tried peeking over Riku's head so she could see what was going on.  
  
"Can't see! Please move your large head!!" Karu huffed. The taller teen mumbled under his breath and bent down so she could see. Two sets of eyes blinked at the same time as they now saw Jafar floating around, shooting rays at Sora and the others and Genie also who seemed to reluctantly be helping Jafar. He put a blue hand over his eyes as he shot randomly at the quartet fighting below. The blue man apologized each time, just in case he really did hit someone. "Oi," Karu said slowly, "I didn't think the runt moved so fast; He's got a sword too." Riku glared back at Karu wishing that she would stop obsessing over Sora at the moment. It wasn't exactly the time to be impressed. "Why are you looking at me like that for?!" she growled.  
  
"Just shut up, Karu," he muttered and felt something tug on his silver locks. "Let go of my hair."  
  
"Hee! Is poor Riku jealous?"  
  
"I am not jealous!!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Leave me alone," Riku growled at her. He swore under his breath as Karu smirked down at him. Suddenly there was a low rumble and the fifteen-year- olds turned their attention only to see that the floor had caved in and Sora and the others were fighting a red genie...he looked strangely like Jafar... "Karu, this is our chance to get Jasmine," he whispered. She nodded and silently walked up to Jasmine who had her back turned to them.  
  
"Aladdin," Jasmine worried, watching her fighting boyfriend below. "That's right—hit 'em!!" The woman held up her fist, supporting Aladdin in sprit. She perked up as something inside told her to look back... A/N: Sorry this chapter came so late. TT My dad has been hogging the computer ever since he discovered the game "Mahjongg". I hate computer games...well...'cept for Sonic, Pac man, and Inuyasha computer games. ;;  
  
Riku: ::rubs head:: Those floppies hurt.  
  
Author: So?  
  
Riku: V.V You're annoying.  
  
Author: And?   
  
Sora: It's okay Riku. ::hugs Riku:: You'll get used to her.   
  
Riku: Sora, you're hugging me. -.-  
  
Karu: ::looks at Sora hugging Riku:: o.0;;;; I don't even want to know. To Zilly: ;;Yes, Donald is mean. I checked with my mom 'bout the marriage thingy and she said there could be more than one flower girl. So Riku and Karu are going to have three! Thanks for the review.  
  
To Lakura: Gaaaaah! Gomen!!! I haven't been reviewing your story, along with many others. Okaasan hasn't taken me to my latest Internet source in a while. And I feel bad 'cause I'm missin' out on everyone's stories!! ::takes breath:: Oh yeah, there are a lot of Riku X Sora stories now that I think about it, so I do see your point. Thanks for the review, Lakura.   
  
To Doomboy2000: u.u These reviewer notes are old, like these are. Lol. Ah, I'm alive an' kicking and I was stuck at home waiting for my dad to finish with the computer, just so you know. Wow, what a coincidence, we came back at the same time too? Well I know my vacation wasn't very fun. T.T And Hanako's story sounds interesting, so does your new one. (I thought Ansem was a cross dresser.) Thanks for the review.  
  
To xXRiku's SweetheartXx: Ooooooooh! Cloud....plushie...!! ::snuggles Cloud plushie:: I love it! I agree, Genie is a great referee and too bad his love life got messed up. Thank you for the review and Cloud plushie.   
  
To Crazy Girl Person: ::grins:: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.  
  
To Demon lost in Darkness: 'The pee-pee dance'...so that's what you call it. Lol, I always knew it as 'go'. 11:38 it doesn't seem late at all to me! But to me, my sleep schedule is normal! Xp, "Such is the life of the creative mind." quoted from Shigure from Fruits Basket. I'm glad you loved the fight and you had money on the table? ::Pushes bet money into pocket:: I'm happy you like the last chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy this too. Thank you.  
  
Riku: Could you guys use something softer if you insist on hitting me.... 

Sora: X3 I know, Riku plushie!! ::grabs plushie and beats Riku on the head::

Riku: Nnnn! TT Karu help me.... ::has dull look::

Karu: You're on your own.   
  
Riku: Rrrrrrr. I hate you.

Sora: n.n I think Riku hates everyone now. ::Still hitting Riku's head::

Author: ( I. Want. My. Plushie!!! ::takes plushie from Sora.:: Use the pillow, but floppies still are fun. ::Riku sneaks away from Sora...::

Sora: ::pouts:: Oi! Riku-sempai, let's have tagert practice!! - ::looks around for Riku::

Karu: And why am I here again? VV;;

Author: Ha, ha. It's okay, you'll get used to being here! ::grins::

Karu: When hell freezes over....


	14. Return to Hollow Bastion

Author: x.x…

Karu: Phoenix Down. :pours potion on the authors head: Yaaay, she's awake!

Author: .0? I live! Yes!

Riku: And there goes my freedom…u.u. Why did you use that Phoenix thing-y?

Karu: Well, I can't figure out those puzzles on Star Ocean and Sora's hogging the Game Boy:points at Sora playing the game boy advance:

Sora: Aw…come on Raichu! ----;; Crap! I lost! Stupid Ruby version…

Riku: V.V I give up! I'm going to go watch Escaflowne again. :sighs:

Author:wiping potion from face: It's been forever, I know. Sorry, I was stuck, so to say and had problems writing besides my dad staying on the computers for hours… . But a conversation with my mom helped me out of my hole and I'm on a roll again! With that aside, I'll go ahead and tell you guys now so you won't have to click back: KARU'S WORLD _IS NOT_ DESTROYED! I changed that little bit (if I didn't go ahead an' do that I might've scrapped this version and started over u.u) so hopefully you won't be confused with this chapter. Another thing, there will probably be less of Sora from now until the points where he has to show up. Oh, happy belated birthday, Deceiving Hearts! You're one year old!

Sora: What? But—everyone loves me! T.T

Author: You'll come back, calm down.

Sora: Awww…but that's unfair! I'll make the face… :pouts:

Author: Aw…with the eyes an' the…you're making me feel bad!

Karu: I don't think anyone can withstand Sora's pout. Come on Sora; let's play Star Ocean together. :drags Sora away from Author:

Sora: Yaay! I wanna play Fayt this time, he rocks! And this time, I'm going to beat you!

Karu: Not on your life! Move over Riku, it's game time!

Riku: But the movie's at the good part! Vaan's fighting! Ow! You didn't have to hit me—ow! Okay, I'm movin', jeez!

Author: Now for the long awaited, chapter fourteen!

-0-0-

Chapter 14: Return to Hollow Bastion

"Aren't they finished yet?"

The impatient voice echoed in the quiet room and the dull tap of Maleficent's staff followed it as she entered the room, her long cape flowing around her. "They should be," the sorceress stated, turning to a platform that was in the center of the room. With a flick of her hand an image appeared on the round platform. It wavered for a second before the picture became clear.

The image showed Karu grabbing a woman with long black hair.

"See? They are finished; I'll pick them up and I'll bring the girl back to you," Maleficent said, looking at the glowing eyes hovering in the shadows. "Is that fine with you?"

"…I'll wait, don't bring her to me just yet," the other person said. "I know what she wants; that wish you promised her. There are two white markings on her back that is the beginning of her seal, if you touch the markings the rest of the seal will show."

"You mean there's something inside her?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, let me show you how to break it—afterwards she'll be defenseless, then I'll take her."

-0-0-

Riku watched as the Heartless took Jasmine down the hallway and disappeared into the dark. He wondered where exactly where they were taking her. Maleficent didn't let him go further in the castle past the chapel, which they were standing in right now.

Karu's voice took him away from his thoughts.

"I want this removed from my back," she told Maleficent and turned her back to the sorceress. "Those markings…can you remove them for me?"

Maleficent looked down at Karu's back. "If you tell me what it is…I might know what to do."

Riku eyed the woman suspiciously and walked around so he could see Karu's back too. Karu reached back with both hands and touched the markings. Riku raised his eyebrows at what he saw next. It was like someone was drawing on Karu's back. More white symbols like on her shoulder blades appeared down her back.

"It's a seal," Karu said, "Can you remove it or not?"

Maleficent paused and stood up straight. "I haven't seen anything like this before…I'll have to see if any of my books say something about seals as such as these."

The new symbols disappeared as Karu touched her shoulder blades again and she turned around to face Maleficent. "Alright… " Karu grumbled, looking up at the woman. "I'll wait and can you give us our normal clothes back?"

"Of course." Maleficent returned the teens to their normal clothes and turned to leave.

"Hey!" Riku called. "What about me, you didn't give me my wish."

"Oh yes," Maleficent said, holding out her palm and an image appeared of a red-haired girl floating. "You wanted to know where this girl is, right?"

"Where is she?"

"Who is she?" Karu asked, ears twitching, but the image disappeared.

"I know where she is, but I'm sure you two are tired from today. You should rest."

"Yeah," Karu agreed. "I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry," Riku muttered, glancing at her, but his stomach was grumbling too. "I guess I can show you the kitchens…"

-0-0-

Maleficent entered the room with the round platform once again only to be meet by an irritated voice.

"You didn't bring her." It was the same voice from before. "I told you how to remove the seal."

"Be patient; I will remove it. But I still require her services," Maleficent said. "Riku is still gathering the princesses for me and I'm sure his friend would want the Keyblade back and he can't take all three of them alone, with the current state he's in."

"I'll wait a little long but my patience is growing thin, sorceress."

"Leaving are you?" Maleficent asked.

"I'll be waiting when you come back."

"Yes, I'm sure," Maleficent replied and left.

A/N: Yeah, it's short; it's just a filler chapter. But the next one will be longer. Now on to reviewer notes! It's been forever since I last looked at these…

Riku:playing Star Ocean against Karu: Aha! I got you!

Karu: Shut up.

Riku: You're loosing!

Karu: Shut up!

Riku: You're loosing, really, really badly!

Karu:unplugs Riku's controller: Now you're loosing!

Riku: That's unfair! You can't unplug controllers!

Karu: All's fair in gaming.

Sora: I wanna play!

EyeoftheTigerkissoftheDragon: Just so you know I was worried over this thing for the past year and on top of that school and it gets busy at the end of the semester. I tried though, but nothing came out right and I had Pre-Ap work to do in June-July and mychances of getting toa computerwithInternet is limitedduring the summer. I have a life too, y'know.

"?": Uhh, I really don't mind my reviewers telling me to update but I don't like that; when people just put "?" instead of there username. It happened to me before and it annoys me, so whowever you are don't do that again.

Librastargirl16: Hey, confused me for a minute there, you changed you username.

Shipposma: I did. Good to hear from you again. Thanks for reviewing!

Ziki:laughs: I'm workin' on it, the story kinda died though. But I'll let ya know ASAP!

Lakura-chan: Yeah, uh, that's why I deleted it. I'm going to try to make them more even so Riku won't be left out.

Ah, I thinks that's it...if I missed anyone sorry. Review please and I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker!


	15. Dreams and Peter Pan

Chapter 15: Dreams and Peter Pan

"We're getting on that?" Karu asked.

"You're never been on a ship before?" Riku queried.

"Nope, never seen the ocean either…" Karu added, looking around the ship at the blue water that seemed endless. "…It's, uh, _big_." Her ears flattened against her head. "I don't know…I think I'll like land better."

"You'll be fine."

"Hurry up ya codfish!" the captain yelled from the ship. "It's going to be nightfall if you keep going at this pace!"

"Someone's in a bad mood," Karu commented and then looked at the girl Riku was carrying. "Is that who you were looking for?" She walked over and looked at the red-haired girl's face.

"Yeah…but she won't wake up," Riku replied. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She doesn't smell sick," Karu shrugged. "Maybe she'll wake up after a while."

"Maybe…"

"We'll be boarding now," Maleficent spoke as she glided past them toward the ship.

"She still creeps me out," Karu muttered.

"If you don't release me this instant, I'll—ow!" a girl in a blue dress was yelling. "Let me go, let me go! Wait 'till Peter comes, he'll show you!"

One crewmate shook his head and tied a white bandana around the girl's mouth. "That'll shut 'er up." He muttered, pulling her toward the ship. "Now be a good girl and keep quiet, for all of our sakes. The girl refused to be quiet though and continued screaming, though they were muffled.

"Do you know why she's coming?" Karu asked.

"Maleficent said she was a princess…" Riku replied.

"She doesn't look like royalty to me," Karu snorted as Riku walked past her. "Hey, wait for me!"

Later that day Karu wasn't feeling that well. Every time the ship rocked her stomach did a somersault; she couldn't stand looking at the pretty ocean either when her spells of sickness arose. She groaned, holding her stomach. "I can't stand it!"

"Maybe you should sit down," Riku offered. "I didn't think you'd get seasick."

"I wanna be on land…" she whined, pouting. "I wanna—I wanna puke!" She grabbed on the edge of the ship and vomited over the side. "…There goes my lunch," she moaned, miserably. "Ugh…_hurk_!" Karu coughed and slumped down on the deck.

Riku walked over and helped Karu to her feet. "You can lie down in Hook's cabin."

"Thank you…ngh."

"Just don't puke on me," Riku added. "I'll see if I can find something that'll make you feel better."

"Okay."

Riku walked Karu over towards Hook's cabin and pushed open the door. Hook looked up from his desk, glaring at Riku.

"You could at least knock, boy."

Riku ignored him walking Karu over to the spare couch. "Do you have anything for seasickness?" he asked. "Some crackers or something salty?"

"Why, you sick?"

"No. She is." Riku said, pointing at Karu.

"Ah, the poor lass," Hook sneered in mock concern. "I don't you to mess up my floor, you hear me? You feel sick, you better run out. _Smee_!" Hook yelled.

"Yes, Captain?" asked the pudgy man, his head peeking from the floor.

"Go get the girl some crackers or something, she's seasick," Hook muttered, looking down at his desk.

"Yes, Captain sir!" Smee agreed and disappeared below deck.

Riku glanced around the room. "Where's Maleficent?"

"She left; she'll be back."

"Alright—"

"Here are the crackers, sir!" Smee announced, holding up a brown pouch. Riku took it from Smee and handed the pouch to Karu.

"Keep eating those and you'll feel better in a while."

"Thanks," Karu said again, putting a cracker in her mouth.

Running…always running… 

_She was screaming. "Dad? Dad!"_

"_You're father's gone!"_

_Someone grabbed her from behind, and a hand closed around her throat. She gasped, digging her nails in the arm that held her up from the ground. _

"_Lemme go…urk!"_

_The grip tightened around her neck more. She stared into the face of the person who was choking her._

"_Mother—!"_

"_I'm not you're mother, girl. I guess she didn't tell you, you have an aunt," the woman sneered. "No matter. She can tell you all about me when you visit on the other side!" Her grip suddenly loosened and she dropped the girl in to the river. _

_The current washed the girl away—_

"Argh!"

Karu sat up in the hammock; the only sounds were of the ship creaking and her heavy breathing. She swung her gaze around the room, her eyes glowing brightly. She put her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes. Karu sighed, and stood up, grabbing her sword from the wall and leaving the room.

She entered the hallway and a couple of Heartless walked past her, carrying swords. They made no move to attack her and she figured Maleficent was still on board. Karu glanced around, remembering the way Riku brought her below deck. She climbed the ladder and entered another room with hammocks; Karu looked up. The trap door to the upper room was open, but the ladder was put up. Karu jumped up and grabbed the edge of the hole with her free hand; she put her sword over the ledge and climbed into Hook's cabin.

Instantly her senses were assaulted and she clenched her teeth and her ears pricked forward.

She watched Maleficent step away to reveal Riku glowing in a green light. Karu stood up, making her presence known. The light around Riku died away. "Are you still sick?" he asked her.

Karu stepped to the side when Riku approached her. "I'm fine."

"But you're kinda pale."

"I said I'm fine, all right?" She reiterated firmly, stepping back once more.

Riku dropped the subject and turned around, walking away. "I'll be on the deck." Karu picked up her sword and followed Riku, not making eye contact with Maleficent.

Once outside Karu asked, "What did she do to you?"

"You'll see."

Karu snorted and jumped to the lower part of the deck. "It better be something good then." She looked up at the glowing moon. "It looks so close…hey, Riku, do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That glowing thing over there," Karu said, pointing to the right. "What is it?"

There was a glowing yellow light that pierced the darkness and it was getting closer to the ship at a startling speed. Whatever it was in zoomed over Karu's head in a flash of green and yellow. She watched the green streak fly around the ship until it came to a stop on the wooden railing.

"Where's Wendy!" It was a boy clad in green, and red hair. He pulled out his short dagger, his gaze switching between Karu and Riku. "Who are you guys?" His gaze focused on Karu and he looked confused. "_What_ are _you_?"

"Peter Pan!"

Peter Pan looked and he waved his dagger in Hook's direction. "Hook you codfish! Where are you hiding Wendy?"

"That's none of your business," Hook sneered. "You two capture him, now!"

Karu rolled her eyes and a Heartless appeared in front of Peter, swinging its sword. Peter floated in the air and dodged the Heartless' strike and kicked it into the ocean. Two more Heartless appeared in its place, then four and then six…

_He's controlling them_, Peter realized, looking at Riku and Karu realized that fact too. Peter flew up and dive-bombed Riku---a streak of gold sent Peter tumbling before he could finish his attack and he glared at Karu as she jumped to their level.

"Is that what she gave you?" Karu asked and Riku nodded.

While Peter was distracted a Heartless struck him from behind and the rest piled on him, holding him down. Hook looked pleased, "Make them take him to the hold, I'll deal with him later."

A/N: An' I'm back! My nightmare came true; my school blocked It's all 'strictly educational' now. Pfft. Writing's educational! I've been spitting out chapters now, especially over my Christmas/New Year break! So without further ado, move on to Chapter 16!


	16. Rock the boat

Chapter 16: Rock the boat

"Why am I the one who has to do the grunt work?"

Karu kicked Peter Pan into the hold, and shut the door. Peter flew up and glared at Karu through the rectangular peephole of the door. "Wait 'til I get out of here!" he huffed. "You won't be able to hold me that long!"

"Ah, shut up. Besides even if you did get out, the Heartless would stop you," she told him flatly. "So just be a good boy and stay in there, 'kay?" Peter gave her a mean look and Karu moved from the door and walked away. She jumped to the level where Riku was waiting. "So, you think that'll really hold him?"

"Sure," he said dismissively. "Make sure he doesn't get out." Riku was speaking the Heartless now. The Pirates nodded in some dim recognition and they all jumped down to guard the door.

"Very creepy," Karu commented. "So that's what she gave you, to control the Heartless? Big whoop."

"So, are you mocking me now?"

"Nope," she said, going over to a door. "Just saying, I don't need magic to defeat my enemies. Brute strength and skill."

"Yeah, if skill you mean by tricking people," he muttered.

"Is that a challenge? If you wanna go, we can go! You still haven't had our spar yet."

"You're on!"

"And no using your Heartless."

"I'd still whip you, regardless," Riku smirked.

"Well so much for that," Donald sighed.

"But, hey, I got a new key chain out of it, didn't I?" Sora asked, holding up the Pumpkin King key chain, staring at it. Donald made an indifferent sound again, and Sora poked him with the end of his sword. "Why are you being so grumpy? Goofy agrees with me, right?" he said, indignantly.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

Sora sat up. "You weren't even listening were you?"

"Uh…"

"Forget! Why are you guys so quiet, huh?"

"I have a bad feeling," Goofy shrugged. "That's all."

"Me too," Donald agreed.

"Oh. Well you guys could've said some—"

_Beep! Beep!_

"Something's coming our way," Donald announced, turning off the alert system. He pushed a button and an image appeared on the view screen. Sora stood up and leaned over Donald's seat; Donald pushed another button and the picture zoomed in; showing a large pirate ship. "And it's coming at us, _really_ fast."

"Can't we avoid it? Move out of the way!"

"It's too late for that now, if we tried to wrap we'd hit it!"

Sora looked around the view screen. "Oh crap! It's gonna ram us!"

Sora stood up, rubbing his head. He was on the deck of the pirate ship! Sora looked at his surroundings…Donald and Goofy were gone too. He walked around, keeping an eye out for his two friends.

"Oi, Sora-baka."

Sora turned around. Karu smiled and waved down at him. Sora frowned up at her. "Where's Donald and Goofy!"

"So, they're more important to you than old friends? I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Riku walked up also. "Good to see you again."

"Riku…"

"Hurry up," Karu told him, turning her back to Sora and leaning against the railing.

"Instead of worrying about them," Riku continued, ignoring Karu's comment. "You should be asking about her." Riku stepped to the side, revealing Kairi sitting on the deck. Her head was titled down, and her violet eyes stared dully at the floor.

"Kairi!"

"That's right. While you were goofing off, I finally found her." Riku said and Karu coughed. "With some help."

As Sora rushed forward, a hook stopped his path. Hook looked at Sora, "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

Sora promptly glared at him and looked up at Riku. "Why are you siding with the Heartless, Riku?"

Riku smirked. "The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear."

Sora frowned. What the heck was Riku saying? Did he even know what he was saying himself? Sora looked at the Heartless standing next to him, readying their swords. "You're stupid! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!" Sora told him.

Riku snorted. "Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

"Riku…" Sora said again, looking defeated.

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance," Riku added, raising his hand. A shadow rose from the floor in front of Sora—it was an exact copy of him, but it was solid black with glowing yellow eyes. Sora stepped back, staring at it with wide eyes. "You can go see you're friends now."

A trap door appeared under Sora and he fell into the darkness below.

"Let's get underway already," Riku told Hook. "And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land."

When Riku left Hook huffed. "That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!"

"What can we do, Captain Hook?" Smee asked.

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them deal with the brats."

Karu sat on the cot, where Kairi had laid moments before. "She was moving," she spoke when Riku didn't say anything. Karu picked at the curved blade of her sword. "I wonder why…"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Riku replied, turning to face Karu. "Is it because Sora's here?"

Karu held up her sword, and turned it around in her hands. "That what it seems like to me." Her ears twitched as Riku walked toward her; she moved her tail out of the way as he sat next to her. Riku rested his forearms on his knees, brooding. Karu glanced at him and smacked him on the back.

"Hey!"

"I know exactly what you could do to get your mind off of it," Karu smirked.

"Really? What?"

"A nice little spar!"

"You're going to keep bothering me about that, aren't you?" he sighed.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out. After all those big words you said; you can't back them up?"

A few minutes later, Karu looked unsatisfied. "What do you mean we have to fight with wooden swords!"

Riku shook his head and nodded in the direction of Karu's sword. "And have a limb chopped off by your cleaver? I don't think so, here, catch." Riku tossed her a wooden sword and stood up with his. "All right then, let's go." He bent his knees and they slowly began circling around the deck.

"You're move," Karu offered, walking upright, compared to Riku's crouched stance, and seemed very comfortable with herself.

"Ladies first."

"Oh, how very kind of you."

"Just move." Riku replied flatly, tensing. He was ready to move as soon as Karu did, he reminded himself of her speed and her tendency to use her fists along with her sword. She shrugged; tail flickering slightly, and then charged at Riku. He jogged back, but she kept coming and at the last moment she slid and tripped him. Riku winced as he hit the deck, and quickly rolled onto his feet.

Karu smirked at him, holding on to a rope and swinging slightly. Her eyes glowed as she stared at him. "Free move?" she asked.

Her look unsettled him a bit, but Riku cleared his head. She was trying to intimidate him, as usual, and he wasn't going to fall for it. But in his moment's hesitation Karu was in front of him; Riku swung his sword, but Karu caught his wrist and socked him in the stomach. Riku gave a hoarse cough and Karu let him go as he clutched his stomach.

"Too slow," she snorted, turning her back to pick up her sword.

Riku glared at her raising his arm and throwing his sword at her head.

"Ow!"

"It's a sword fight! Not a fist fight!" Riku growled, half-coughing. "That hurt!"

"That's part of my fighting style; I can't just stop all of a sudden! I don't really think about it, I just do," she returned, hotly, throwing the sword back at him. "Stand up…I won't hit your stomach anymore."

Riku picked up his sword and this time he went after her. Karu ducked his first blow and his second; the parried his third blow, and while he was stuck, she kicked his legs from under him again. Riku frowned and tripped her while he was down. She stumbled a bit and backpedaled to get her balance.

She grinned widely. "Come at me then, Riku."

_Thud— Thud—**Thud**!_

Riku's old moves were ineffective, she blocked them rather easily, and her counter attacks were vicious. She forced him to think about his next move longer than he usually did and to combine his moves. He barely avoided her kick and he swung at her open side. She winced and hobbled back, holding her side.

"Nice, that one actually hurt," she smirked. "I knew that was gonna happen if I didn't catch you in the stomach."

"Another round?" he asked.

"No, I'm good," Karu said. "'Sides you're tired and I'm tired, too." She dropped her wooden sword and lay on her back, sighing. "You're a pretty good fighter, Riku. You almost had me a couple of times…but I'm out of practice with one bladed swords anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I've been favoring the double bladed swords for a while now. I like it; it's a good defensive weapon if you don't wanna hurt anybody. I want a new one, though…with scythes on both sides or something," she said. "I wish mine was like yours though, with that chain thing. Then I don't have to worry about paying for anything."

"Karu, what's your world like?"

"Cold…but I live in the mountains," she replied. "When people aren't fighting…it's a nice place to be. I just sit the grass and relax…but I like this world too, the moon is really big." Karu closed her eyes and sighed. "I miss my pack though, they're like a family. It's really just me and my mom."

"What about your dad? And you said you had brothers."

Karu tensed and swallowed hard. "My dad was killed when I was nine…and they're not really my brothers, we're not blood related."

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It happens on my world, same thing happened to my friend. Talk about something else."

"_Smee_! Where is that brat? How could you let them get out?"

"Great," Riku muttered, rising to his feet. "Come on."

Karu groaned, jumping to her feet and grabbing her sword and the walked into Hook's cabin. Smee was in a panic, trying to avoid Hook's rampage. "There you are!" Hook said, pointing at Riku.

"What is goin' on?" Karu asked.

"Peter Pan and your little friend broke out from the hold," Hook said. "And the brats are fighting their way up here! Where do you think you're going!"

"Come on, Karu. I have to get Kairi." Riku said, disappearing into the lower deck.

"I'm tired of running around!" she complained, following him. Riku opened the door and a Pirate crashed into the room in front of Karu. The Heartless vanished and Sora and his group appeared. "Crap."

They walked out of the room and Sora's team readied their weapons. Pirates appeared in front of Riku as he stared at Sora impassively. "Let's go." Riku and Karu left again and entered the room where Kairi and Wendy were held. Riku walked over to Kairi and crouched down to look at her. "She's moving…"

"Pick her up and let's go, I can hear them coming." Karu said.

Riku picked Kairi up and the shadow under his feet grew larger. The door burst open and Sora stopped, with Peter Pan floating behind him. Karu walked over to Riku's pooling shadow and stood next to him.

"Kairi! Let her go, Riku." Sora growled.

Instead a piece removed it self from Riku's shadow and the Anti-Sora rose up from the floor, welding a black Keyblade. Then Riku, Karu, and Kairi were gone.

Again.

Sora gritted his teeth as his imitation advanced upon him and crouched down exactly like he did.

"He thinks some copy is going to beat me?"

A/N: And I've derived you all of the Anti-Sora fight, sorry, but we all know how that's going to end. Maybe by some will of Fate I'll be close to finishing this by March, in enough time to get my copy of KH2, since they didn't release for Christmas like I hoped.

Karu: I highly doubt that. ­P

Author: You're supposed to be on my side. Riku's the one who makes the mean comments.

Riku: I have to get out of here…don't put her down. Write like the wind—the sooner you finish, the sooner I can get out of here! Ganbare! Ganbare::throws confetti: Ganbare!

Author: (Ganbare: Cheering someone on. Directly translated it means you are commanding someone to do his or her best) All right, I'm writing! Review and move to Chapter 17 please.


	17. Who's pulling the strings, exactly pt1

Chapter 17: Who's pulling the strings, exactly?(part one)

_It was because of Sora_, Riku realized as he walked forward, still carrying Kairi in his arms. She reverted back into her lifeless state once they returned back to Hallow Bastion. He still didn't understand exactly why though…Why Kairi was awake when Sora was near, but not now.

"Riku."

"What?"

"I don't think we should go see Maleficent," Karu said, with a solemn look on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Why?" he asked.

Karu shifted her weight from one leg to another. "I have a bad feeling. I don't think we should go." Riku shook his head and continued walking. "I'm serious! I _really_ don't think we should go, not now."

"Then where can we go, huh?" Riku told her. "We can't exactly hide here, it is her castle, you know. Besides I want to get Kairi's heart back and she's the only chance I have of that, right now."

Karu still looked worried and she flattened her ears. "Can't you use that shadow thing again? Let's go somewhere else."

"No."

"But—"

"I'm tired, that traveling wore me out. I won't be able to make another trip. You can stay here if you want to."

Karu frowned. "No. I don't think you should be by yourself."

"You mean that's what you _feel_ like."

"That's not funny, I'm really serious!" Karu growled.

"All right, sorry. Just come on then," Riku said. "If something bad happens you can mess with me all you want about it."

Karu was still worried as they entered the hallway that Maleficent usually resided in. The further they walked, the stronger Karu's feeling became until she completely stopped and let Riku continue on. _I know something's going to happen…and I'm not going to like it_, she thought, looking around the room. She smelled something, but she wasn't exactly sure what it was…it wasn't human. Karu looked at Maleficent. _It's not her…what is that smell?_ She glanced at Maleficent for a moment and quietly walked over towards the dark hall way that lead out of the room; she hadn't noticed that dark corridor before. Where did it come from?

"I suggest you keep out of there, lest you want the Heartless to get you." Maleficent spoke, breaking her conversation with Riku.

Karu swore under her breath. _Creepy hag, she's more aware of things than I thought._ She snorted, but stood in front of the corridor. The unfamiliar smell was coming from there; it was stronger now. She stared down the hallway, trying to see…

"See, Karu? I told you nothing bad was going to happen."

"Hey, I trust my feelings all right? Let's get outta here; this room creeps me out." Karu grumbled, taking one last look into the dark hallway before turning back.

Three things happened almost instantaneously: A white blur came from the dark corridor; Riku was knocked against the wall and Karu was pinned to the floor. Karu gasped as a hand closed around her throat.

"Hello. Long time no see."

A woman dressed in white and red robes, with a double bladed sword strapped to her back held Karu down effortlessly with one hand. Her wavy hair was black and cropped short and she picked up Karu's fallen sword with her free hand and tossed it away. Riku stumbled to his feet and pain raced up his back from the effort. Karu's ear twitched in his direction and the woman looked at him.

Her face was like Karu's except her eyes were gray and they had taken on a golden coloration as she stared at Riku coldly.

"You even think about coming to help her and you'll die instantly," the woman warned in a cold voice.

Karu snarled.

The woman gripped Karu's throat tighter. "And I should kill you right now and take your body to your mother."

"Miyuki," Karu croaked.

"Who are you?" Riku demanded. "Let her go."

Miyuki didn't even glance at Riku, but she heard what he said. "You didn't tell him did you?" she asked Karu, smiling. "You were hoping to make some friends while I was gone? Some one to back you up—"

"Shut up!" Karu hissed.

"But what can a sealed lycanthrope do against me?" Miyuki grinned a lethal look coming into her eyes. "Nothing. I hope you are aware, falling to that hard ice below the castle is a lot worse than being thrown into a river, heh, you won't come out of this one alive."

Karu just growled lowly and swiped at Miyuki's face. She caught her underneath her eye and she roared in pain and let go; Karu flipped to her feet and dashed to the other side of the room and grabbed her sword. "Run!" she yelled at Riku.

"I'm going to kill you," Miyuki snarled, holding her bleeding eye. She removed her sword from her back and pointed it at Karu.

"You can't escape boy, my barrier activated as soon as you walked in," Maleficent drawled. "You're stuck here."

"I told you, but _no_, you wouldn't listen," Karu growled. "What good are you going to be to your friend if you're dead?"

"I know; I know, not now," Riku growled, gritting his teeth. He summoned the Keyblade and steadily walked forward until he was between Miyuki and Maleficent.

"My end of the deal still stands," Maleficent added. "You can take her body but her heart is mine, just like you promised Riku."

"I didn't promise you anything!"

"So you were all in this together?" Karu asked and then readied her sword, facing Miyuki. "I wasn't looking for friendship anyway…I came here to kill you and that's it. I don't need anything else."

"She tricked both of us! If I was really working with her I would've let her have you a long time ago," Riku replied defensively.

"Don't fool yourself, Karu," Miyuki smiled. "You weren't really looking for me were you; you would've asked the witch to locate me, if you really were. You were looking for a way out; you wanted to escape the pain of your past and forget everyone you knew before…to start over? We can never escape our past—I've tried, I know—and it's hell coming back, defeated and in a rage because you can't find your way out of the darkness!"

"I said shut up! You don't know what you're saying—you're_ insane_!"

"I know exactly what I'm saying," Miyuki replied ducking Karu's swing. "You just don't want to hear it, because you know what I'm speaking of is true. If you are determined to come from the curse our ancestors bestowed on us, it starts here. Fight me; I am the one that holds your heart captive."

"You're crazy," Karu replied swinging at her over and over. "No one has my 'heart' it's mine alone to deal with! I _will_ be the one to break our family's curse! And you won't stop me!"

Riku stood there absorbing Miyuki's words and at the same time, looking for an opening to come in. Miyuki was faster than Karu, but she was holding her own against Miyuki's fast strikes. One on blocked blow, Miyuki punched Karu in the face and knocked her away. Karu recovered quickly and started to stand but Miyuki grabbed her and punched her in the stomach.

Karu collapsed.

"A shame really. I was hoping you'd put on a better fight," Miyuki sighed. "Maybe in another life. Here, get what you want from her."

"Karu—!"

"Keep your distance, if you know what's good for you," Miyuki warned, walking over to Maleficent and holding up Karu in front of the sorceress. "But then…maybe I shouldn't need tell you that."

A dark stream of darkness wrapped around Riku's wrist and he looked back and a large Heartless rose from the ground, and the little stream of darkness grew into a large hand. The Defender's shield growled at Riku, the maw opened and glowed a red-orange color. 'Crap,' he thought, looking away from the Heartless and at Karu. 'I should've listened to her.'

"Hurry up," Miyuki spoke irately. "She's coming to."

Maleficent gave Miyuki a sharp look and held her hand above Karu's chest. Something black removed it self from Karu; it was her heart, glowing darkly. Karu slumped completely and became what Kairi was: a lifeless puppet.

_Leave me_, Riku told the Heartless. _Leave me and attack those women._ The Defender didn't move for a moment, then released Riku's hand and the halted fire spell when full force at Miyuki—she dropped Karu and let her go. The flame didn't harm Karu as the Defender turned at Maleficent. Riku thought quickly: He had to get Karu's heart back and her body, and he had to get Kairi. He went for Kairi first and picked her up. _This better work!_ He forced his shadow to grow again and it connected with Karu's shadow, creating a dark pool around her.

She slowly sunk into the floor and disappeared; he sat Kairi down and she vanished into the shadows too. Maleficent was still battling the rouge Heartless and Riku slowly crept up behind her and grabbed the hand that was holding Karu's heart. He took it from her and ducked when she swung her staff at him. He smiled at her and sunk into the floor.

Riku blinked slowly.

He glanced around the room. They were still in Hallow Bastion, in the lower levels…he figured that much. He was already tired when they came back from Neverland. Riku sat up and looked down at his hands.

Karu's heart was gone.

He gasped and looked around. _Where did it go? I had it. I know I did!_ Riku stood up and walked over to Karu's side. He sat her up and stared at her face…her ears twitched slightly, but they never focused on his position like they usually did.

"Karu," he said, patting her face. "Karu? Wake up! Look at me!"

She didn't move at all.

_Did her heart go back inside her? …She would be awake if it did._ He thought and felt something tingle in his chest; Riku frowned as the feeling grew stronger. "Her heart's in my body…what the hell…"

"A heart can't be left out like that for long," came a calm voice behind him.

Riku looked back and he saw a hooded figure in the corner of the room. When did he get here? He summoned his Keyblade and pointed it in the direction of whomever—whatever—he was. "Don't move. What do you mean?"

"You saw it didn't you? How dark her heart was…if it's left out it will seek to go back to the greater darkness it came from," the other said. "That's why it went inside you; her heart is compatible with yours. For example, if her heart went into that girl's over there, it would be purified…or her heart would be rejected out of the girl's body."

Riku glared at him. "Tell me your name."

"Ansem."


	18. Who's pulling the strings, exactly? pt2

-

Author's Note

Whoo! Eighty plus reviews, a few more 'til I reach the big 1-0-0! And I decided to forget about that whole finish-by-March thing. It's never going to happen (Woo-hoo! KH2 is coming out on March 30th and my Mom's gonna get it for me!).

Karu: Ha, I told you.

Ansem: Hey! You're supposed to be dormant-like and not moving:shakes fist and chases after Karu: Come back! I need to finish experimenting on you!

Yeah, but you guys are in for a long haul. This story is far from finished, so without further ado…(and review!)

0-0

Chapter 18: Who's pulling the strings, exactly?(Part two)

"Ansem?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Riku frowned at the hooded figure; something told him to get away from Ansem, but as he looked at the door he saw only bars.

Great.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"It would be easier to explain, if I had my reports," Ansem sighed to himself.

"Where are they?"

"I've…misplaced them, it seems." said Ansem and lifted a sleeve and touched the wall behind him. "Let's leave this room, shall we? I won't be able to give a clear example here."

A portal opened behind Ansem.

"Come."

Riku didn't move an inch. "No."

"You rather stay in this room with two lifeless girls?" Ansem asked, mockingly. "I hope you know that door only opens from the outside…and Maleficent has the key. Come."

"No, I'll get out by myself. I don't need a key," Riku replied, firmly.

"Still reluctant. Those girls will never wake up, without my help."

"Tell me—"

"Enough of this chatter. You just don't seem to understand."

At that moment Ansem's calm, diplomatic voice took a dark edge to it and a chill went through Riku. Darkness wrapped around Riku and he watched as Karu was pulled away from him. "Hey--!" Before Riku could finish, they had appeared in a new room. He looked around at the tall hollow columns that lined the walls. Women were inside them and Riku recognized Jasmine toward the end of one row.

"Where are we?"

"The Grand Hall." Ansem replied, gliding along the carpeted floor away from Riku. "Maleficent never let you pass the castle chapel, correct? Follow me and you will have your answers."

Riku stood up and followed Ansem for a few steps, then stopped. "Where's Kairi and Karu?"

"Behind you."

"…What…what did you do to them?" Riku demanded, walking over to the two floating cases that held Kairi and Karu.

"Those cases keep their bodies from disappearing or turning into Heartless. No harm is being done to them."

Ansem continued on his way and Riku albeit hesitant followed Ansem up the stairs. They stopped once they reached the large platform at the top of the stairs. On one wall was a mammoth copy of the Heartless emblem and towards the other way sat tiny machines against the railing. A table appeared as Ansem approached. He sat down and beckoned Riku to come close. He did, but kept out of arms' reach.

"Now tell me what your were saying. How do I get Karu's heart out of me?"

"There are some…extreme ways," Ansem relayed, his voice calm and eerie. "Your Keyblade for example can remove the heart. But I don't believe you want to go and stab yourself in the chest. The latter is to fall by the Heartless, which I'm sure you don't want to do either."

Riku growled, "Isn't there an easier way?" He paused at how rough his voice sounded, and he rubbed his throat. The growl he had emitted was rather animalistic. "What…?"

"I suppose it's already happening," Ansem stated calmly. "When someone's heart bonds with another like itself, emotions or tendencies, I guess would be the right word, produce themselves…like the growl you just emitted. But yes, there are other ways…I could try to break the bond between your heart and hers…"

"What?"

"I'm not saying that it will work completely either."

"What will happen if it doesn't work?"

"Nothing." Ansem said, easily. "Her heart will stay inside you."

"I don't trust you," Riku admitted.

"Is that you talking or the girl?" Ansem asked.

"Both," Riku replied, getting annoyed. "What if her heart's not really in me?" _He'll just take mine and that'll be the end of me._

"If not, how do you explain your other friend? Her heart is being held in _someone_, obviously."

Riku's thoughts returned to Sora and he stacked up Ansem's explanations against his own feelings. "All right." He muttered, not seeing a way out of the situation.

"You're willing to try?" Ansem asked, rising from his chair. "Well then…" He stopped in front of Riku and raised his sleeve to Riku's chest. Riku watched at the air between Ansem's sleeve and his chest warped.

Riku felt something twinge in his chest and then it felt like a part of him was being yanked away. He winced and stepped back from Ansem.

No heart.

"Stronger than I thought," Ansem mused, mostly to himself. "It is possible…if the princess wakes up, she can hand over the others heart…"

"Do you mean Kairi? She's a princess!"

"Yes. And she has the power to restore the heart, I believe."

Riku took on a skeptical expression. "What do you mean 'I believe'?"

"I haven't witness this phenomenon happen." Ansem said flatly, "Do you know who houses Kairi's heart?"

"Yes."

"Then bring that person to me. It will all be solved then," Ansem replied and Riku nodded. "Do you need transport?"

"No. He'll be coming here."

"Good…very good." Ansem's hood shook as he was talking. "In the mean time, would you like to take a look in Karu's heart."

"What are you talking about?"

Ansem stepped closer to Riku, talking in a voice that was full of greed. "You have to want to know why Karu's heart is in the state it's in. Why her heart is so dark…"

"It's not my business," Riku told Ansem, glaring into the darkness of his hood. "What does it matter?"

"Everything. Human hearts would haven given up long ago, but why is she still alive with so much blackness in her heart. You've wondered, haven't you?"

"If you put it that way…" Riku began, but regained his resolve. "No. I haven't."

Riku put as much space as possible between him an Ansem. He sat over by the keyhole for he supposed was hours. He wasn't sure and Riku plainly didn't care at the moment. He didn't want to talk to Ansem and hear his words that tried to get him into Karu's heart. In retrospect he had to deal with painful thoughts of Sora and what he was going to do when Sora came to Hollow Bastion.

Running through scenarios in his head wore Riku out and he went to sleep.

Riku rose to his feet. He was no longer in the room of the Grand Hall; he was standing in a forest. It was dusk, but the sky were heavily lidded with dark clouds. Soon it began to rain; Riku lifted his arm and watched as the raindrops fell through his ethereal body. He heard voices coming from behind him and he turned around.

_Two figures became clearer as they continued towards Riku. It was a man and a small girl. Their clothes were similar to the ones Miyuki wore. The man had pure white hair, but he didn't look over twenty years old, and his eyes were blue-gold. The sword strapped to his back was the same style as Karu's Kensume, but her sword lacked the brilliance of this one. _

_Riku jogged to get ahead of them and looked from the white-haired man to the girl. Her hair was black and long, but they shared the same eyes._

"_Karu," he said, stopping completely. _

_She walked right through him._

_Riku turned around and followed them once more. He almost went through them, when the man stopped suddenly, holding on to Karu's shoulder to stop her as well. _

"_What is it?" she asked._

_His hand left her shoulder. "Stay here. Don't move," he commanded while unclasping his sword from his back. "I'll be back in a moment."_

"_But—"_

"_Stay here and don't speak." He told her firmly and walked away._

_Karu did as she was told, starring off into the darkness where the man disappeared. She jerked from her still state when a cry pierced the air._

_She took off and Riku followed her; he had a hard time keeping up with her, because even then she was a fast runner. Karu's running slowed and came to a stop. The forest before her was torn to shreds; Trees were snapped into and the larger ones were covered in claw and sword marks. And there, in the middle of it all stood the white haired man fighting a large black monster._

_His white hair fell over his face, his clothes were torn and a large spot of blood covered his shoulder. _

"_Dad!"_

_His looked at the sound of Karu's voice. The look on his face had changed completely; long fangs were bared and the gold had taken over the blue in his eyes, but the white of his eyes had turned black. _

"_I told you not to move!" he snarled. "Run!"_

_During his hesitation, the black beast caught the man and threw him to the ground. It pinned him down, its snout was close to his face and the lips pulled back reveling two rows of sharp teeth. The monster let out a low snarling sound as he struggled against its grip._

_Karu started to move, but the man yelled at her again._

"_Karu, RUN—"_

_His words were stopped suddenly and Riku looked away. _

_Karu screamed._

_He wanted to wake up—_

Riku's eyes snapped open to low thunderous-like noises coming from the lower levels from the bastion. Riku looked around the room and put his hands to his face. He took a deep breath, shaking the remaining images of the dream from his head. His heart ached—or he should say, _Karu's_ heart ached.

Riku stood up.

"I'm leaving," Riku told Ansem, heading down the staircase, neither waiting for an answer nor caring what Ansem had to say.

Riku made downstairs easily; the Heartless didn't attack him. He simply commanded them to move out of his way and he figured his strength returned while he was sleeping. He felt stronger than he usually did, actually, and something inside him was itching to fight. It was almost a happy feeling at the warning of battle, but the other part of Riku dreaded it, because he was facing Sora. The strange dream he had suddenly meant nothing for the feeling inside him discarded his anxiety.

Then he thought back to what Ansem had mentioned earlier and it was Karu inside him, pushing him forward and wanting to fight, not himself entirely.

_Well, she's gonna like this one_, he thought. Riku reached the Entrance Hall that branched off into the library and other dark parts of Hollow Bastion. The doors to the room opened and Sora, Donald, and Goofy burst into the room.

Riku stared down at them, and leapt from the top of the fountain and landed in a few feet in front of Sora.

"Sora," he said.

And Sora said, "Riku."

A thick silence passed between them and Sora readied his sword. "You don't have to do this, you know." He told his old friend, grimly.

"What if I want to? Do you think you can beat me…" Riku summoned the Keyblade. "Without this?"

"I don't need the Keyblade anymore," Sora scoffed. "I've made it all the way here relying on my own strength, and that's all I need to beat you." The Keyblade shimmered in Riku's hands and then it disappeared and found itself in Sora's hand. Sora stared at the Keyblade and tossed his other sword away.

"Confident as always, this isn't like on the island, Sora. I won't go easy on you." Riku warned, but the fact that the Keyblade was gone from him did make him feel nervous but he never showed it. He simply summoned Soul Eater, shifting into his fighting stance.

"That's just fine with me!"

"Fine."

"_Fine_," Sora huffed. "I'm gonna win this time, Riku. You're just being stupid and selfish; can't you see someone's using you? They probably only kept you here just so you could get to me."

"Selfish? I'm not doing this just for myself…" Riku growled, through gritted teeth. "It's for Karu and Kairi…"

Sora just realized that Karu wasn't by his side. "She's not hiding somewhere, is she?" he asked, taking his eyes off Riku and glancing around the room.

Riku frowned for a second. "She's not hiding." Riku told him, bringing Sora's attention back to him. He lifted his free hand and touched his chest, were his heart was.

"She's in here."


	19. The winner is!

Chapter 19: The winner is…!

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, staring at Riku. "She's inside you? Did'cha bump you head or something?"

Riku glared at him. "Ha. Very funny. Don't you feel it? A warm feeling in your chest?"

"Yeah," Sora said, but added in a low voice. "It doesn't mean I'm going crazy, does it?"

"I told you, you're just hungry," Donald added flatly.

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" Riku growled charging at Sora. He ducked Riku's swing and blocked his next strike. "You'll _never_ understand."

"It's not to late." Sora implored, "You can still help us Riku. Let's work together—"

Clang!

Their swords struck each other again. "It is too late, Sora. I don't have a choice!" Riku broke away from Sora's hold and spun around quickly to hit his friend in the side. Sora blocked it, glaring at Riku.

"You've always had a choice! You chose to leave the island; you chose to leave us at Tarzan's world and Neverland and you're choosing the choosing the Heartless over me now!"

Riku faltered and Sora hit him while his guard was down. Riku stumbled back and looked up at Sora.

"You talk about me being weak and goofing off and not being strong enough to do things!" Sora seethed, pointing his Keyblade at Riku. "Well I'm here, aren't I? I've been looking for you and Kairi from the start! And you—Why can't you see that!—I'm trying to help, but you keep running away!"

"I'm not—" Riku began.

Sora cut him off. "If anything, you're looking weak to me right now. Tell me: Is the darkness more important to you? More than old friends?"

The cruel way Sora flung his own words back at him made Riku's temper flare. He didn't want to hear it…He didn't want to hear Sora of all people telling him how weak he was. Riku had come to far for him to stop now.

"**_Shut up_**!"

Riku dashed at Sora swinging his Soul Eater. Sora barely dodged to the side, stumbling on one leg. Riku rounded on Sora quickly.

"You were more concerned over your new friends than us! I don't believe you, if you really cared you would've forgot about them--!"

"Riku, listen to me!"

"Forget it," Riku replied coldly, getting ready to swing, but a fireball hit his sword arm. It didn't hurt Riku, but the force of it nearly knocked his sword away.

Goofy charged Riku, knocking him away from Sora with his shield. Donald followed Goofy, striking Riku where he could.

"Get off of me!" Riku yelled, flinging them off. "This is between me and Sora!" Riku lifted his hand and a blue ball of energy flew at Donald. They jumped away, but a cloud of dust flew up obscuring Sora's view of them.

"Arrggh!"

"Donald!" Sora gasped.

Another blue ball flew out of the cloud and headed straight for Sora. He ducked; Riku came charging out of the dust cloud and struck Sora while he was down. Sora skidded along the floor, coming to a stop near the fountain. He groaned, wiping the blood from his lip.

Riku came into view, staring down at him.

"Riku…"

"Stand up." Riku said flatly. "Finish what your started." Riku stood there as Sora rose to his feet, holding up the Keyblade. "Good."

The battle continued on forever it seemed. Or that's what Riku thought, because Sora's moves were getting harder and harder to block. He was just tired, he thought and Sora was too. But another minute passed at Riku realized he was fooling himself.

He hated it, but he knew it.

He was losing.

Sora's sword was coming down on him…

_Riku!_

Riku raised Soul Eater and blocked Sora's strike. Riku glared at Sora through his silver bangs.

"It's not over," Riku growled in a low voice.

Sora looked shocked at the sound of Riku's voice and then his face became set again. The voice came again and Riku frowned. _Karu?_ he thought.

He moved out of the way as Sora struck. Sora's Keyblade hit the ground and he looked up at Riku.

"Sonic Blade," Sora replied and he vanished from Riku's view.

Riku suddenly felt something hit him hard in the back and he toppled forward. Sora appeared behind Riku, but he was gone in the next second.

Riku winced, looking around for Sora, but to no avail. His eyes couldn't keep up with Sora's movements and he could sense that Sora was getting closer; Riku thought quickly and aimed for the back of the found. Another blue orb shot from his hand and the fountain crumbled throwing up a cloud of dirt.

There!

The cloud moved and Riku flung himself at it. He heard a sharp cry of pain and he crashed into the floor.

When Riku sat up, the room was spinning. He stared down at Sora, who groaned and stirred slightly. _I got him? _He thought, not really believing it himself. But then Sora's eyes opened and he gasped.

Riku jumped away before Sora's punch landed on his face. Sora rose to his feet slowly, summoning his Keyblade again and watching Riku.

"Round two."

0-0

His legs carried him swiftly through the hallways to the Grand Hall. He walked up to the large doors and they opened automatically.

Ansem was waiting.

He stood next to the floating cases and his hood turned in Riku's direction. Riku swallowed and walked into the hall and almost collasped next to Ansem.

"So you failed," Ansem stated rather than asked.

Riku glowered up at him, but he couldn't make a comeback. When he did regain enough breath all he could say way, "It…it was mine…!"

Ansem didn't reply immediately. His hooded figure was still as he gazed at Kairi's dormant form. "His heart is stronger than yours…" he began slowly.

"What?" Riku asked, looking up.

"For that instant your heart was weak."

Riku frowned and glared at the carpet. He squeezed the red carpet underneath is fingers, gritting his teeth. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"His purpose outweighed yours…and so, he prevailed." Ansem replied approaching Riku slowly and his hooded form began to glow an eerie blue color.

"But—"

"You want the same thing," Ansem finished. "His strength is different than yours…yours still remains untapped…I can help you."

Riku didn't think about it twice. "Yes…I'll accept your help…"

"Then open yourself to me…and we'll be one."


	20. Don't Turn Out the Light

A/N: It's been two years and I have nothing to say but: Sorry. I'm working my butt off for you though, because you guys love this story so much! No, I'm not updating because I don't have a certain amount of reviews—I'm not that shallow and I don't need reviews that badly. I've just haven't had time. Please accept my apology and continue reading. Thanks!

Chapter 20: Don't turn out the light; don't turn away

Sora gazed at the spot where Riku last stood.

Riku had stared Sora down with green eyes that were clouded with anger, doubt, and shame...In one look Sora saw all of Riku's pain. It struck him harder than expected and his heart began to ache, because Sora couldn't help him.

He couldn't help Riku.

How many people, worlds Sora had saved up to this point? The person who needed him the most when he was right in front of him and he couldn't help him. Sora gave a bitter smile and thought: _The mighty Keyblade master can't save his own best friend._

Donald and Goofy, bustled around Sora, trying to decide what to do next. Goofy hesitantly put a hand on Sora's shoulder and Sora looked up at Goofy with sad blue eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Sora," Goofy began.

"It's not going to be okay. He won't listen to me, I keep trying to tell him Goofy, but he won't—" Sora shook his head, running his hands through his spiky brown hair. "All I wanted was Kairi and Riku to be here, to go see other worlds with me. That's all—I didn't ask to get pulled into all of this..."

"Sora," Goofy started again, but he couldn't find the right words to console Sora again. It was easy to forget that Sora had doubts as well. He was always smiling or laughing things off and it was difficult for Goofy to deal with Sora's sudden negative attitude.

"If he won't listen, show him," Donald intervened, poking Sora's leg with his wand. "Actions speak louder than words—show him that you want to help."

Sora's hands slowly stopped from trying to pull out his hair and fell to his sides. He looked around at the walls and columns that held remains of his and Riku's fight. Sora didn't smile and grim determination crossed his face.

"I'll show him."

Compared to the fight with Riku, the Heartless that appeared to hamper Sora's travel seemed like nothing. His mind was focused on making it to Riku and Kairi and saving them before things got worse.

They did.

They had made it to the castle chapel and in the large spacious room, Maleficent and an unknown woman awaited the trio. Sora looked at Maleficent and then to the other woman, who reminded him very much of Karu; the same dark hair and facial structure down to the way she held herself. A very confident woman, but something felt strange about her. A smile came to her face as she noticed Sora gazing at her and she revealed long sharp fangs.

Sora promptly looked away. Yeah, she was connected to Karu somehow.

"You can leave, I'll take care of these three." Maleficent said.

The other woman shrugged, turning and walking away. "It's your life not mine, sorceress."

Maleficent watched her go and turned to face Sora. "Now, boy, you will have to deal with me."

Riku's fingers trailed against the glass.

Karu's eyelids fluttered.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

_Do you miss her? _Ansem purred in the back of his mind.

"Shut up."

_You have the power now, _Ansem went on provocatively, _To wake her up, Riku. Summon your Keyblade._

"I don't have a Keyblade, anymore."

_Yes you do. Try to summon it._

Riku dropped his hand from the glass and held it out to the side. He concentrated on the faint strain that connected him to the Keyblade; grasping it he willed the Keyblade to come to his hand.

Cold metal greeted his palm and Riku looked down to see a black Keyblade with a red handgaurd. He held up the blade and looked at the incomplete heart shape at the end of the blade.

"This is mine?"

Yes. This blade has the power to unlock hearts, Riku. I will sustain your body…stab yourself in the heart.

"…What?"

_In the heart and cut the connection that holds Karu's heart and yours together_.

"That's all I have to do and give her heart back to her…"

_Yes_. Ansem confirmed.

Riku lifted the Keyblade and aimed it at his heart. He glanced at Karu and stabbed himself in the heart.

"Yes…and fall into the darkness where you belong," Ansem chukled, removing the Keyblade from Riku's chest. A heart floated above Riku's palm.

_Give Karu her heart! Give me back my body!_ Riku demanded.

"No…this heart is too precious to return it to its body." Ansem faced Karu and the glass casing that held her up disappeared. She dropped to the floor, starring dully at nothing. Ansem backed away from Karu's body and her eyes slipped close.

Heartless detached from Karu's shadow. The surrounded her and covered her with their darkness.

_No!_

Riku watched Karu's body disappear in an upward shower of tiny sparkles.

_No…_


End file.
